Dimensions Book Three: Evils
by Blazing Chaos
Summary: Demons descend upon two worlds, threatening to bring the end of everything the Tamers and Digidestined hold dear. But as failure after failure hits hard upon the group, and homes are lost in a sea of darkness and flames, what is there left to save? Rukato
1. Azulongmon and the Digicore

Well, here we go again, with Book Three. This is a major book, and the ending impacts the rest of the saga greatly. This story is epic, and we're not even into the core of the saga yet. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

And I'd also like to update people on ages at the start of this story:

Takato, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Davis, Ken, Kari, TK, Yolei – 15

Henry (birthday was in November), Kazu, Ryo – 16

Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Mimi – 18

Ai and Mako – 5

Suzie – 9

Cody - 11

* * *

_**DIMENSIONS**_

**BOOK 3 – EVILS**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Azulongmon and the Digicore_

* * *

"When the year of Goddramon 2010 dawned, Rika and I were still kids. Still going to school, messing around…doing what kids do. Reflecting on it…I miss those days…by the end of 2010, life has grown so much more complicated, and I now know so much more, and I now know that our lives are going to change hugely. We've met new friends, and I know we'll meet more in the future. But we've also met new enemies…ones who could kill us easily if it weren't for our luck, and some quick thinking.

It all began on that fateful day…the 4th January 2010. It was a typically cold day, and we were returning to school from the Christmas break…"

* * *

**Nonaka Residence**

**07:34 JST**

Rika woke up from her quiet slumber. Despite being cold, it was peaceful in Tokyo, the skies were clear and relatively cloudless. Planes flew thousands of feet away, soaring over the great city of Tokyo, and there was the occasional buzz of a helicopter, either medical or for news purposes. Rika slipped out of her futon and stood up. Despite the fact her new school was far better than the old one; she still would rather avoid school altogether, particularly on a day like this where reaching the school meant braving the cold. Regardless, she couldn't pull a Takato and be late on the first day back, so she would have to go to school. Rika changed into her usual attire, white shirt with blue heart and pale blue shoulders, blue jeans, brown belt, pair of sweatbands, and of course, the D-Arc and card holders strapped to the belt. In went the hairband, and up came the usual hairstyle. She picked up the Orb of Harmony from the desk and slipped it into her pocket, never knowing when she might need it. She placed her books into a rucksack, and walked down the hallway with it into her living room.

"Good morning Rika…" her grandmother said cheerily.

"Morning Grandma…" she said as she took a seat at the breakfast table. Renamon appeared in the room.

"Good morning Renamon…" Seiko greeted the Kitsune, who nodded. Seiko set about placing cutlery, cups and cereal boxes at the table as Renamon sat at it. "Looking forward to seeing all your friends again?" she asked Rika.

"Grandma, I see them practically every day anyway, it's not like school is a better place to see them…"

"Apart from spending a whole day sitting next to Takato, of course…" Renamon joked. Seiko chuckled. Rika smiled.

"There's that too…" she added. Rika began to eat her breakfast, listening to the radio.

'_**It is a beautiful, if cold day in our great city, and it seems like everything is alive in our bustling metropolis…'**_

'_**You're sounding happy today…'**_

'_**Of course I am, my kids have to back to school today…I can finally watch TV during the day without them turning it over…'**_

Rika rolled her eyes at the radio broadcast. She finished her breakfast, and stood up, heading for the door. "Thanks Grandma…"

"No problem…"

"Come on Renamon, we've got to meet Takato down the park…" Rika told her partner, who nodded.

"Just let me finish this cereal first…" her fox-like partner answered.

"Sometimes Rika I wonder how you eat so fast." Seiko questioned.

"I'm hungry, that's why…" Rika replied smiling.

"Well, growing girl, growing appetite I suppose…I still find it surprising that you are now as tall as me…" Seiko noted, looking at Rika. Rika smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm now slightly taller than Takato too…"

Seiko nodded, smiling. "Are you taking a jacket or anything?"

"Good idea…" Rika replied, taking a blue jacket from the coat rack and put it on. "Renamon, I'm going to the hideout, see you there…"

"Fine…" her partner replied.

Rika stepped out into the cold January air, and turned left. She walked away along the streets, keeping her hands in her pockets due to the cold. She reached a road, and checking it was clear, crossed it. She continued heading along roads lined by tall buildings and packed with cars and pedestrians until she reached the large area of Shinjuku Park, which her whole life seemed to revolve around. Walking along the familiar route through the tree lined paths; she passed a fountain and then reached a junction between paths. She looked across to the stairs leading up to the familiar utility closet-turned hideout, to see Takato sitting waiting for her, wearing his usual blue hooded jacket.

"Morning Rika…" he said happily, smiling.

"Morning Honey…" she replied, sitting next to him and putting her arm round him. Takato yawned. "Tired?"

"Yeah…" he answered. "Waking up late has its benefits…"

"I suppose…but you don't get to see me then…" Rika said to him, smiling. Takato smiled in response, and they kissed. Once they had finished, they just sat appreciating the fresh morning air. Takato seemed distracted, and Rika noticed. "What's up?" she asked finally.

"I'm…not sure…something seems odd…chaotic even…"

"Well, we are going back to school; it is a chaotic place…"

"That's not the kind of thing I mean…it's…forget it, I'm just tired…"

"Hey, where's Guilmon?"

"Asleep in the hideout…he sure can sleep…"

"As can you…"

"I still wonder if he dreams…"

"Well, I know you do…you never really explained what happened in that dream…"

"Well…it was when I first got my D-Arc, and Guilmon's digi-egg was in it I guess, not really sure how it worked but anyway…when I was sleeping, I dreamt of myself standing…floating even…in my pyjamas over a road…it was night…and foggy…a digital field…it seemed really real…and, I saw you and Renamon…fighting a Lynxmon…"

Rika cocked an eyebrow. "But…that battle actually happened Takato…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…let's see…it would've been…the day before the day before I met you…and it was night and everything…"

"Hmm…that's odd…"

"Meh, stranger has happened to us…"

"You have a point…"

They returned to simply appreciating the morning. Suddenly, Renamon appeared, making Takato jump. Rika chuckled at the sight.

"You do that on purpose!" Takato complained. Renamon smiled.

"Of course…" she replied, leaving Takato unable to know whether she was being honest or sarcastic. "Shall I presume that Guilmon is asleep?"

"Yeah, in the hideout, you can wake him up if you want…" Takato told the Kitsune, who nodded, and walked up the steps. Renamon looked at Guilmon sleeping on the floor of the hideout. She smiled, appreciating how he looked, and then returned to her task. She nudged him with her foot. He awoke suddenly.

"Waaah…oh, hi Renamon…nice to see you in the morning…"

"Very dry Guilmon…" she replied.

Guilmon smiled at the comment. "Takato and Rika go back to school today?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, he always gives me lots of bread to eat!"

Renamon smiled at the antics of the bread-gobbling doofus. She leaned against the wall and watched him leave the hideout, heading down the stairs towards his Tamer and her Tamer. Despite her wishes, she had yet to get into any kind of relationship with him, mainly due to her lack of bravery in asking, as well as not knowing what to ask, and not helped by Guilmon's obnoxious childish personality that she was so amused by. She sighed and followed him down the stairs, her chance once again foiled. Frankly, she hoped the tactless dino would ask the question first, yet it seemed to be the one thing that, despite it being blindingly obvious he was interested in her, he was afraid of asking.

"Well, we'd better get going…" Rika said, standing up from her position on the steps, and putting out her hand for Takato. Takato grabbed her hand and used it to pull himself up.

"And now back to school…" Takato commented. Rika nodded and sighed.

"At least I sit next to you…" she added. Takato smiled.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, EASTERN QUADRANT**

**Odaiba Secondary High School**

**08:30 JST**

Davis sat in class as a new day of school began. He had already given up on trying to talk to Kari, who sat near him in the classroom, and now resorted to amusing himself by flicking paper balls at Patamon and TK, much to their annoyance, or at Yolei and Poromon, the former of whom tended to flick them back as well. He noticed a bleeping from his D-Terminal and those of the other Digidestined around him, and they all opened the devices.

**Izzy**

'_Hmm, I wonder what he has to say?'_ considered Yolei, opening the email.

**Hey All,**

**Just like to note I'm going to visit Gennai in the Digital World. He contacted me and said that he needed to tell me about something. I'll email you all if anything comes up.**

**Izzy**

Yolei closed the device and placed it back in her pocket, dismissing the message as a normal heads-up from Izzy.

Besides, what else could it be?

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD, EASTERN QUADRANT**

**Data Lake**

**08:46 JST**

Izzy stood on the shores of the lake, Tentomon next to him. He waited for a while, and then the waters parted, to reveal steps leading into the water and a door at the bottom. Still surprised at the unusual entrance, he shrugged and walked and entered the house. He looked around, seeing Gennai sat in a seat near the fish tank.

"Hello Izzy…" Gennai greeted him.

"Hey Gennai…"

"Pull up a chair…"

Izzy pulled a chair from the table, and put it opposite Gennai.

"So, what did you want to talk about Gennai?" Izzy asked.

"Well, we've got problems, or rather, some of your friends do, and they could affect us as well."

"Which friends are we talking about?"

"The Tamers, who I recall you said came to your world just over a year ago." Izzy nodded. "Yes, well, I can't give any real specifics, but a major threat is breaking through to attack their world. They will definitely need help, this is a major threat."

"I see…but how can we help?"

"Azulongmon has been uncontactable for a while now, but he gave me a Digicore for use in emergencies…"

"I guess this counts…" Izzy replied. Gennai nodded, and retrieved the Digicore from a safe.

"Here you go…it will not last long outside the Digital World and without Azulongmon…so you will need to use it promptly…" he said, passing the orb to Izzy.

"So…what do I do with it?"

"Use it to create a portal to their world…It won't last long, but it'll last long enough for a group of you to get through…"

"But how would they get back?" Tentomon asked.

"Harmony can easily make a portal from what I have heard, so the return trip should give you no difficulties…" Gennai explained. Izzy nodded. "If you fail this mission…well, anything could happen…so this is one enemy you must defeat…"

Izzy nodded. "You can trust us…" Tentomon replied.

"I only hope…now, you need to be getting back to the real world?" Gennai asked.

"Yeah…" Izzy replied, leaving via the doors. Gennai watched him leave.

'_I just hope they succeed…for all of us…'_ he thought.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Guilmon's Hideout**

**16:17 JST**

Henry Wong sat on the steps of the hideout, looking through the various pieces of work he had been given that day to do at home. He had begun to understand why Mrs Asaji was so hated by Kazu; Kazu was not the sort to enjoy doing homework, or any other work for that matter. Near him was his sister, Suzie, playing with Terriermon and Lopmon. Fortunately for those unfamiliar to her form of speaking two years beforehand, she no longer replaced her 'R's with 'W's, and, thankfully for Terriermon's sake, no longer gave the Princess Pretty Pants treatment to him. Henry had been tasked with getting his sister from school and looking after her that day since his father was at work, his mother was shopping and his sister who still lived with them was on a field trip.

Henry watched his sister running around with Terriermon and Lopmon playing what, as far as he could tell, was tag. Lopmon tended to end up being 'it', due to her politeness and lack of cause for running, but on this occasion she had managed to catch Terriermon, who was having difficulty catching up to them.

"Henry!" Terriermon pleaded. "Can you digivolve me to Rapidmon?"

Henry chuckled. "No, you play fair and square…"

"But Henry!"

"Momentai…"

Terriermon groaned in annoyance as his favourite tactic was used against him. Terriermon returned to the game, eventually passing the role of 'it' onto Suzie, who promptly gave it to Henry.

"Suzie, I'm not playing, I'm doing homework…" Henry told her.

"But you have to play if you are made it, it's tag!" Suzie replied.

"Okay then…you're it!" Henry said quickly, before running away from his sister, books landing on the steps. Suzie went after Lopmon, and now Henry knew that it was safe for him to return to his work, since Lopmon knew the value of his studies. Henry returned to the step.

Suddenly, the skies erupted with noise as a low flying black helicopter passed overhead, whipping the grass and papers around, and making the two dog-bunnies have to struggle to stay on the ground due to their big ears. The letters DACS were emblazoned on the bottom of the helicopter. Henry stood up to look at the copter.

"The military?" he questioned out loud, watching the helicopter fly over the park.

"What's going on?" Suzie asked.

The helicopter turned and began to move about the park.

"It's like…they're looking for something…" Henry suggested.

"But what?" Suzie asked.

"Henry!" Henry looked down to see Terriermon pulling on his trouser leg. "There's some kind of digital disturbance…"

"A Digimon?" Henry asked his partner.

"If it is, it's a big one…"

Lopmon nodded. "There is another one as well…"

"Two disturbances?" Henry asked. Lopmon nodded.

"But this one seems more…different…but both involve high levels of data…" she replied.

"I wonder what it is…" Henry asked. "Regardless, we better be ready for anything…"

* * *

**REAL WORLD, EASTERN QUADRANT**

**Koushiro Residence**

**16:24 JST**

Izzy looked at the assembled Digidestined. All of them were there, this was far too important to pass up. They were sitting around where they could find a place to sit, waiting for Izzy, sitting on his computer chair, to begin.

"I thank you all for coming…" Izzy began.

"No problem…" Veemon replied.

"Now, I know that some of you have had to miss various things in order to be here, but I know that this is important enough to warrant that. I have been contacted…by Gennai."

"What did he tell you?" Kari asked.

"Well, the first thing to note is that Azulongmon has been uncontactable for at least a year now. Gennai tells me that a major, nay, a gigantic threat…is prepared to attack, that could spell the end for all of us."

"What is the threat?" asked Yolei fearfully.

"Gennai did not give specifics."

"When can we expect it to attack?" Cody asked.

"That is the thing. It is not going to attack this world directly, but it is likely that if it succeeds in its present plan, it will attack us."

"So where is it going to attack then?" asked Tai.

"The world of the Tamers…"

"You mean Takato, Rika, Henry and Jeri?" Sora asked.

"Yes…and they will have difficulties…"

"Why? When we saw them before they seemed to be able to take out anything" Matt asked.

Izzy shook his head. "By the sounds of it, this threat is too big for them to deal with alone…"

"But how can we help them? How do we get to their world?" TK asked.

Izzy pulled out the Digicore, which surprised the watching Digidestined. "Azulongmon gave Gennai this, for use in emergencies, and he thinks this qualifies. It can be used to open a temporary portal to their world…but it has a very limited lifespan of power outside the Digital World, and due to Azulongmon's absence."

"But how would we return?" Patamon asked.

"Gennai told me that Harmony would be able to create a portal for our return."

Tai put his hand on his chin. "This threat is definitely worth defeating…for the sake of both worlds…"

"Yes, but I do not think we should all go to their world. It creates far too much risk." Joe told them.

"Right…" Tai agreed, nodding. "So, who is going then?"

"I have a Kendo exam coming up, and my father would not have wanted me to fail." Cody told him. Tai nodded.

"Yeah, and I have my medical school exams to attend to." Joe added.

"If I were to go, my parents would have a fit." Mimi told him.

"And I think it's worth keeping one mega here if this threat is that big…" Matt added.

"And, as interested as I am in seeing a whole different world, I think I should stay here to supervise the whole thing…plus, I need to tell all of your parents…" Izzy added.

"Okay, so that leaves me, Sora, Davis, Kari, TK, Yolei and Ken. Is that alright?" Tai asked. The group nodded.

"Yeah…" they replied as a group.

"Okay, so how do we work this…?" Tai began, as he took the Digicore from Izzy. It suddenly glowed, and a portal appeared on the wall, which flickered in place.

"Well, there you go…" Sora noted.

"Good luck…" Izzy said to the group. Tai nodded.

"Thanks…" he said, before they stepped through. A bright flash of light and they were gone. Mini, Izzy, Matt, Joe and Cody watched as the portal closed behind them.

Suddenly, the earth shook violently.

"What the hell is going on?" Matt asked.

Gomamon suddenly gained a look of fear. "Something huge is coming…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter off to a start. This is going to be a big story, and a big enemy to match is on the way.

I would like to ask, however, if anyone knows of:

1. A suitable mega form for Hawkmon

2. A suitable mega form for Armadilomon

3. A suitable mega form for Gomamon as a more human-like alternative to Pleisomon

4. A suitable mega form for Wormmon as a more human-like alternative to GranKuwagamon

5. A suitable mega form for Tentomon as a more human-like alternative to HerculesKabuterimon

That will help a lot with future chapters and stories, as will reviewing.

Next time…

What is coming? Why are the military so interested in these events? And what does Rika mean by their lives becoming more complicated?

Find out in 'Demon Lords and the End of Two Tokyos', Chapter Two of Dimensions Book Three: Evils.


	2. Demon Lords and the End of Two Tokyos

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

Just a quick update on the previous chapter's age list, Cody is actually 12 at this point in the story (he was 9 and a half in Digimon Adventure 02 and this is three years later chronologically, making him 12 and a half in this timeline).

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_Demon Lords and the End of Two Tokyos_

* * *

**REAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Shinjuku Park**

**16:30 JST**

The skies of Tokyo burst into light, as Henry watched in astonishment. Suzie looked up from her game, as did Lopmon and Terriermon. A huge spiralling plume of light, acting like a geyser, burst forth from the ground, as fog descended across Shinjuku Park.

"Here it comes!" said Henry worried, as the geyser of light burst open, revealing shapes in the mist. "Suzie, stay here!" he warned, before running into the mist with Terriermon at his heels, only pausing to put his sunglasses on. Suzie would've objected, but she was still dazzled by the sight. Henry began to see a shadow…two shadows…a dozen shadows…fourteen shadows…all of varying heights and shapes, materialising in the mist. A voice split the mist.

"Wow…that was awesome…" said the familiar voice, which Henry identified to his shock as Tai Kamiya. The fog still loomed over the park, but Henry was now able to pick out colours on the figures.

"Are we there?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, looks like it…" TK answered.

"Hello?" Henry called out into the mist. The people and Digimon turned to face them.

"Hey, it's Henry!" Kari told her fellow Digidestined.

"Hey again!" Terriermon yelled back, waving, as Henry reached the group.

"What are you all doing here?" Henry asked. "And how did you get here?"

"Gennai gave Izzy a Digicore that we used to make a portal." Ken explained. "And we're here to help you…"

"Huh, why?" Terriermon asked.

"Gennai said something big is coming…a huge threat…" TK explained.

"Any specifics at all?" Terriermon asked, peeved at the lack of any names.

"Afraid not…" Gatomon replied. Henry looked at Kari.

"Good to see your injuries healed…"

Kari nodded. "Well, it has been over a year…"

The fog died down completely, and the group looked around to see where they were. "This is Shinjuku Park…" Henry explained. "I think we should get out of sight…" he added.

"Huh, why?" Davis asked.

"Look mommy, it's the Digidestined!" an ecstatic kid said to his mother, pointing and jumping. "And Digimon!"

"That's nice dear…" said his mother, distracted by her mobile.

"Okay, we need to hide…" noted TK, breaking the surprise of his fellow Digidestined. Henry nodded.

"Follow me…" he added, walking back towards the hideout. Suzie looked up as they approached, and her eyes widened.

"I'm seeing things…" she said.

"Uh-oh, someone else saw us…" Veemon said worried.

"Don't worry; this is my little sister…" Henry explained. "Who is also a Tamer."

"How many of you guys are there?" Davis asked.

"10, although two of them share a partner" Henry replied. Davis nodded.

"I think you need to get them here, because we need to tell them about this threat…" Tai suggested. Henry nodded, and drew his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, EASTERN QUADRANT**

**Koushiro Residence**

**16:30 JST**

Izzy Koushiro's parents currently cowered under a table to brave the earthquake. Fittings around the kitchen had tumbled to the floor, and Izzy and his fellow Digidestined stumbled out of his bedroom.

"Izzy, are you okay?" asked a shaken Mrs Koushiro. Izzy nodded.

"We need to get outside…there could be aftershocks…" Matt advised. Izzy's parent's nodded, and they quickly vacated the apartment, heading out onto the road outside.

A move that saved their life, in fact, as the apartment building exploded in a fireball.

Izzy leapt to the ground, hitting the concrete hard, as the burst of flame shot over their heads. He turned back in fear to see debris falling, fires burning and hearing screams. He turned, to look around. Four buildings lay in similar state, as Izzy turned to see three new figures. One, hand outstretched, was a great huge hellish demon with two hideous purple wings and goats horns on his head.

Next to him stood a shorter figure, although just as menacing. Dressed as a biker, with a huge gun and a purple helm with three blood red eyes, it aimed at the group of Digidestined.

The final figure was a gigantic red crocodile with a very huge jaw. Running from eyes to snout was a large purple armoured section.

"What are they?!" Tentomon asked in fear.

"We are the Demon Lords…" spoke the hellish demon. "Belphemon…soon to be the lord of two words…"

"Leviamon, the overlord of all water…" added the crocodile.

"And Beelzemon, here to wipe you off the face of two worlds…DOUBLE IMPACT!" Beelzemon shouted, firing his blast at the group.

"GABUMON!" Matt yelled in fear.

"Right!**Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to…MetalGarurumon…**" Gabumon yelled, enveloped in light, and replaced with his mega form. "METAL WOLF CLAW" he yelled, as the blast shot forward, and countered the bullets. Beelzemon laughed.

"What do you guys want?" Mimi asked.

"We wish for the end of these worlds, and the dawn of a new world of darkness…" Belphemon explained.

"And you are in the way…" Leviamon added.

"SO BUZZ OFF! DOUBLE IMPACT!" Beelzemon yelled, the blasts firing forwards again. MetalGarurumon prepared a counter-attack, but was the victim of another attack.

"CAUDA!" yelled Leviamon, slamming his tails on the ground. The earth shook, buildings collapsed and water poured out of the ground. One of the spurts hit the bullets of the Double Impact attack.

"You moron!" Beelzemon complained. Leviamon dismissed his complaint. "You useless crocodile!"

"Run!" Joe yelled, as they ran away from the road, and escaped into a side street, Izzy's mother and father quaked in fear, having not only seen the end of their home, but the deaths of many innocent people. The Digidestined were not invulnerable to the fear either, as they ran for their lives.

"You shall not hide! GIFT OF DARKNESS" roared Belphemon, as a blast of dark energy shot out of his hand and obliterated the building they were behind. Rubble began to fall, and Mimi looked up in fear and screamed as a block flew towards her.

"No!" Izzy yelled, as his digivice lit up brightly.

"**Tentomon Digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon**"

The giant red bug groaned in pain as rubble fell on him.

"Mum, Dad, run!" Izzy told his parents.

"But!" his mother protested.

"Just run!" he insisted.

"Okay, just make sure you're safe…"

"I will…" Izzy added, kissing his mother for what could be the final time. He watched them escape.

"What do we do?" Joe asked.

"We have to run…" Matt replied.

"Huh?" MetalGarurumon questioned.

"He's right; we're just going to get slaughtered here…" Mimi added. Izzy nodded.

"But where do we run to?" Cody asked.

"We have to help people escape…we need to hold them off as long as possible…can you guys do that?" Matt instructed, turning to the Digimon, who nodded reluctantly. "Good…"

"**DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE**!" Cody yelled.

"**Armadilomon, Armour Digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Power"**

"**Palmon, Digivolve to…Lillymon**"

"**Gomamon, Digivolve to…Zudomon**"

"Ready guys?" Zudomon asked.

"If by ready, you mean scared half to death, then yes!" Digmon replied.

"Just do your best!" Matt told them.

"I have a feeling that it won't be so simple…" Lillymon replied.

"We don't have to beat them, just hold them off…" MetalGarurumon added, storming into battle, followed by the others. The sounds of battle roared through Odaiba once more.

"Now, we have to help everyone escape, and that includes the other's parents…" Izzy told them.

"But where to?" Joe asked.

"My aunt owns a place near Mount Fuji…" Mimi suggested.

"Is it big enough for everyone?" Matt asked.

"It'll have to be…" Izzy answered.

"At least there, we'll be close enough to Tokyo to be able to attack…" Cody noted.

"Yeah, but it'll work vice versa too…" Matt said grimly, as the others dipped their heads in worry.

"Come on, we've got to get moving…" Izzy said finally, spurring the group on, as they ran away from the battle.

"GOLD RUSH" Digmon yelled, slamming his drills into the ground and digging a crack right towards Leviamon and Beelzemon. Beelzemon dodged quickly, but Leviamon simply didn't move, taking no care over his slight subsidence into the resulting hole. He merely raised his tails.

"CAUDA!" he yelled again, as Digmon was thrown into the air by another water spurt, and MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon, unable to move far enough, also bore the brunt of the attack. Beelzemon prepared to fire at MetalGarurumon, as he flew overhead. Buildings quaked and fell, as screams could be heard, although to a lesser extent than before, telling that either everyone had escaped, or that a much worse fate had met them.

"DOUBLE IMPACT!" he shouted, firing his bullets up at the wolf. The wolf spun away out of the aim, and Beelzemon groaned in annoyance.

"Stay still!" he yelled. MetalGarurumon smirked.

"GIFT OF DARKNESS" Belphemon roared, firing blasts at MetalGarurumon, sending him tumbling to the ground in pain.

"FLOWER CANNON" Lillymon shouted, sending a blast straight at Belphemon. Belphemon simply shrugged off the blast. "Hey, no fair!" Lillymon complained. "That should've worked!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" Zudomon yelled, slamming his hammer down on Leviamon, who ached in pain. However, he opened his jaw once the hammer was moved.

"ROSTRUM!" he roared, biting down hard on Zudomon, who roared in pain. Leviamon then tossed Zudomon into the roadway, which he hit hard, and Digmon could only just dodge the sliding behemoth.

"HORN BUSTER!" shouted MegaKabuterimon, firing a blast of electricity at Leviamon, who surprisingly screamed in pain.

"DARKNESS CLAW" Beelzemon leapt forward, and stabbed his claw at MegaKabuterimon, who grabbed it, and threw him back along the roadway.

"I did not realise that my fellow Demon Lords were so weak and pathetic…" Belphemon said calmly. "Regardless, I have a task to complete" he added, as his chains glowed red. "LAMPRANTHUS!" he roared, as he fired a huge wave of flames from them, erasing all remaining buildings in the area from existence, and weakening the rest of Odaiba, to such an extent that combined with the earthquake damage, many buildings simply collapsed. The Ultimates and Digmon screamed in pain, as they reverted to their Rookie, and, in Digmon's case, In-training forms. MetalGarurumon stared on in shock at the destruction. Beelzemon laughed evilly, and prepared his guns.

"DOUBLE IMPACT" he yelled, firing his blast at the collection of fallen digimon. MetalGarurumon swooped down just in time to grab them. He flew away from the battle area, heading out over Tokyo. Beelzemon looked on angry. "HEY, THEY WERE MY KILLS!" he yelled.

"Calm yourself Beelzemon…" Belphemon told the biker-like digimon. "They are weak, and we have proven that they shall be easy to destroy. We must concentrate on destroying this once great city…"

"CAUDA!" roared Leviamon, as Odaiba simply collapsed. The rainbow bridge shook on its foundations, pillars tumbling into the bay.

"Run!" Izzy screamed, as they neared the end of the bridge, Digidestined and parents in tow. The bridge collapsed behind them, and they turned in fear as they reached the mainland of Tokyo, safe from the bridge. Matt saw MetalGarurumon flying overhead.

"What happened?" he asked out loud. MetalGarurumon landed near them, and they ran to him.

* * *

"I want my kill!" Beelzemon complained to Belphemon.

"It is unwise to chase after without thinking…" Belphemon replied. "That is final…these Digidestined have pulled off miracles in the past…"

"And it's time to put a stop to them!" Beelzemon answered.

"It was those miracles that imprisoned us in the Dark Ocean…they prevented us from escaping along with Daemon…" Belphemon replied.

"I don't care! I'm going after them…" Beelzemon replied angry, as a motorcycle arrived alongside him. Taking one last glare at Belphemon, he rode off.

"What will we do?" Leviamon asked.

"We shall do nothing. If he wishes for a suicide mission, then let him…" answered Belphemon. "We have a task here…LAMPRANTHUS!" he yelled, firing his chains again, collapsing the rubble into smaller parts.

"This area is destroyed…" Leviamon commented.

"Then we shall destroy the rest...even without Beelzemon, we are strong enough to eliminate the rest of this city, which has been protected so faithfully by the Digidestined…with them absent, we shall finally succeed." Leviamon nodded in response.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**16:46 JST**

"This is not for real!" Kazu said in surprise, seeing the collected Digidestined around him.

"Hey again…" Takato greeted Tai, who nodded.

"Still with the Goggles?" Tai asked.

"At Rika's preference…" Takato replied grinning. Rika gave him a look of confusion. "Well, you still call me Gogglehead…" he answered. Rika smiled.

"Call it a pet name if you will…" she answered, putting her arm round Takato.

"You've changed…" Davis noted in surprise. Rika shrugged, and looked around to who had arrived. All the Tamers had now arrived, and those who hadn't seen the Digidestined for real before were shocked. Ryo, however, reacted differently. He looked warily at the group, and held back out of sight.

Ken looked on, worried. _'I understand why he's wary, we betrayed him before…I just hope he talks to us at some point…'_ The group had begun to sit down around the area, and Tai stayed standing.

"I thank you all for coming…" he began. "I have some very grave news for us all…Gennai notified us of a threat to this world…"

"What?" Rika said in surprise. "But…I never…surely Takato or I would feel this coming?"

"But…I did Rika…" Takato told her. "Remember this morning…" he added, bringing back the memory into Rika's mind. Rika nodded. "I just thought I was tired…"

"So…what is this threat?" Kenta asked, returning to the main subject of the conversation.

"We don't know…" TK answered.

"Such a cliché…" Terriermon joked.

"Regardless…" Sora continued for Tai. "We'll all have to be ready; it could strike at any time…"

"But how did you get here?" Rika asked.

"Azulongmon, who has been oddly missing recently, gave a Digicore to Gennai for use in emergencies." Yolei explained.

"We used it to open a portal…" Kari explained. Rika nodded.

"So…how big is this threat?" Henry asked.

"Izzy said that if we don't stop it, it'll reach our world…" Davis explained. Henry nodded.

"So come on then, let's find a way to get the first punch in!" Terriermon cheered.

"Terriermon!" Henry complained.

"No, I'm serious. I'm sick of being reactive; let's get the first blow in!"

"But how would we even do that?"

"Well, Rika and Takato have these powers; surely they must be able to do something?" Terriermon gestured to Rika and Takato. Takato frowned.

"Sorry, but I don't know anything about it…" he replied. "It could be coming from anywhere…"

Terriermon frowned. A helicopter roared overhead, and the group looked up to see it fly over. "What's with the military?" Tai asked.

"We're not sure…" Suzie answered.

"Something big must be going on to involve them…" Henry added.

"Nah, from what we've seen, they attack when a tree falls over!" Terriermon joked. Henry glared at him, and he shrugged and acted innocent.

"So…I know your names…but…" Davis began. "…who are the rest?" he finished, gesturing to the rest of the group. Ryo stood up from his quiet sitting and looked at them.

"Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ai, Mako and Impmon" he stated, matter-of-factly, gesturing to the people and Digimon as he said their name.

"And what's your name?" Yolei asked Ryo.

"Ryo Akiyama…" he answered. The name suddenly registered in their minds, his appearance obscured by his unusual partner.

"No…way…" Tai said in surprise.

"But…you died!" Agumon added. Ryo frowned.

"Nice to know that my survival is less significant than my apparent death…" Ryo replied coldly.

"What are they talking about?" Takato asked Rika next to him quietly.

"I have no idea…" Rika answered. "Be quiet, we'll find out…" she added.

"Regardless, Ken, it's good to see you again…" Ryo said specifically to Ken. Tai frowned.

"I'm sorry Ryo…we were…scared…" he said nervously.

"I know you all were…why couldn't you just tell me? Why did you all lie to me? Those digimon threatened to rip me to shreds, scared me shitless, and you knew. And yet you still lied to me. WHY THE HELL COULDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" he shouted. The Tamers flinched; they had never heard Ryo yell or seen him this angry before. He always seemed to carry a quiet dignity, the only time he had previously been angry and raised his voice was when Rika and him argued in the Digital World before Rika fled, an event that ironically accelerated Rika and Takato into a relationship.

Tai looked at the floor. No-one spoke and silence descended on the park.

Suddenly, a military helicopter roared overhead, and landed near them. The pilot stepped out, in a black government jacket, emblazoned with the words DACS.

"Who are you?" Davis asked.

"Junichi Seta, of Digital Activity Control Squad…" the man replied. "You are all in grave danger…"

"Trust us, we know…" Henry replied.

"How do you know?" asked TK.

"We have detected high readings around here of a bioemergence" Junichi explained. "We have been instructed to evacuate citizens in the area…"

"Are you related to Hypnos?" Henry asked.

"You mean the Digital Monster Control and Prevention Department? We are in the same government department, but we consider their tactics to be weak and ineffective."

"But they work!" Takato protested.

"That is debatable. Much damage has been caused by their methods. The Juggernaut was their one chance at success, and it failed…"

"Juggernaut was just a giant vacuum cleaner!" Kazu complained. "It just sucked them up and killed them!"

"That's horrible! Digimon are living beings!" Kari protested.

"We know, we are familiar with that speech. However, if a nation declares war on another, is it wrong to defend yourself, despite the fact the enemy are also living beings?" Junichi replied. Rika was about to argue back, but Junichi was distracted by a beeping noise. He turned to face his helicopter, and he walked over towards it.

"Wait!" Takato protested.

"Why, it is a call from my superior?" he added, leaping into the helicopter to answer the message.

Suddenly, the helicopter was ripped through by an intense fire, and explosions tore through the remains. The screams of Junuchi penetrated the Tamers and Digidestined's ears. Takato looked up, eyes full of hatred, at the source.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled angry, fist shaking. Rika stared on in fear, of both Takato and the beast, who laughed.

"Another insignificant human, his death is meaningless; he shall be but another statistic…" Daemon replied.

"That is if the earth will ever have statistics again…" said a being next to him, a female fallen angel.

"Lilithmon, you seem unsure of our success…" said another similar male fallen angel, although this one was half darkness, half light.

"It is wise to be careful…many before us have made the same mistake…" an old wizard with large red wings and a long wand for magic casting.

"Barbamon, you are being overly careful. These brats are weak, they had trouble defeating me last time, and now I am both more powerful, and I have the rest of the Dark Lords at my aid" replied Daemon.

"Daemon, your presumptuous nature shall be your downfall…" Lilithmon replied.

Daemon simply laughed, and fired blasts of fire in either direction, burning buildings to either side.

The Tamers held up their D-Arcs to analyse the new arrivals. Rika began, looking at Daemon. "Daemon, Virus Type, Mega Level, attacks Evil Inferno, Evil Flapping and Chaos Flare" she quoted.

"Lucemon Chaos Mode, Virus Type, Ultimate Level, attacks Paradise Lost Punch and Ultimate Sacrifice" Takato explained.

"Lilithmon, Virus Type, Mega Level, attacks Phantom Pain, Nazar Nail and Darkness Love" Jeri commented.

"Barbamon, Virus Type, Mega Level, attacks Pandemonium Lost, Death Lure, Crimson Flame and Greedy Wand" Henry quoted.

"We are the Seven Demon Lords…" Lucemon chanted tyrannically.

"Where are the rest?" Kari asked.

"They are currently dealing with your friends…" Lilithmon told them. Tai's eyes widened.

"But…they've hardly got any defences!" he said in shock, mirroring the emotions of all of the Digidestined.

"Then you better have said your last goodbyes…" Daemon mocked. "And I hope they said their last goodbyes to you too…"

"Davis!" Ken yelled. Davis nodded, as they held up their D3s.

"**Veemon Digivolve to…ExVeemon**"

"**Wormmon Digivolve to…Stingmon**"

"**ExVeemon...Stingmon…DNA Digivolve to…**"

Nothing happened, and Davis and Ken looked up in surprise. "What happened?" Ken asked in surprise.

"It's not working!" ExVeemon complained.

"Try again!" Davis suggested.

"**ExVeemon…Stingmon…DNA Digivolve to…oh what's the use…**"

"What's going on?" TK asked the rest.

"Agumon, your turn!" Tai told his partner, who nodded.

"**Agumon Warp Digivolve to…**"

Nothing happened. Agumon looked around in surprise. "It's not working!" he complained. "What's going on?"

"Renamon!" Rika called, turning to her partner. "Let's biomerge!"

"EVIL INFERNO" Daemon yelled, now actually fearful. The blast of flame scorched towards Rika. She put out her hands.

"**HARMONY SHIELD"** she shouted, as a huge blue shield expanding from the Orb of Harmony blocked the attack. She saw fear in Daemon's eyes, and smiled. **"That the best you can do?"**

Daemon laughed evilly. "Of course not…but you have revealed something to me…"

"What?" Takato asked.

"You two are Chaos and Harmony, and you have the orbs. They are all I need…just pass them here…" Daemon answered, putting out his hands.

"**Do you really expect it to be that easy?"**

"If you must make things so complex…" Daemon replied grimly, pulling him hands back and aiming them into the air. "EVIL MULTIPLEX" he shouted, a large vortex appearing above him. Nothing happened however.

"Is that it?" Davis asked, everyone now confused at what was occurring. Daemon smirked.

"PANDEMONIUM LOST" Barbamon yelled, firing a colossal explosion of energy into the vortex, which absorbed it.

"PHANTOM PAIN" Lilithmon screamed, firing a mist of darkness into the vortex.

"ULTIMATE SACRIFICE" Lucemon shouted, firing two spheres, one light, one dark, into the vortex.

"EVIL…" Daemon began.

"Run!" Takato yelled, grasping what the plan was.

"Where?" Tai asked.

Henry noticed the hideout. "This way!" he yelled, formulating a plan, and the others followed him as he ran to the hideout, ExVeemon and Stingmon dedigivolving on the way. They arrived at the hideout.

"But it's a dead end!" Davis said in fear.

"…INFERNO!" Daemon finished.

"Into the hole!" Takato ordered. The others looked in confusion. "Now!" he insisted, as they did what he said, bright flashes of light from the hole confirming what was happening. Takato looked at Daemon, firing his blast into the vortex, which glowed an all pervading black. Rika looked out of the hole. "Come on Takato!" she instructed. He nodded, grabbed her hand and followed her down the hole and into the portal, which flashed.

The vortex exploded, engulfing the park in a gigantic dark explosion, wiping a huge crater in the ground.

"They escaped…" Daemon complained angrily. "Lucemon, Lilithmon, follow after them and eliminate them…" he ordered.

"Daemon, you overstep your bounds…" Lucemon added. "I am the leader of the Demon Lords, and I beg of you not to forget it for your sake. Regardless, I shall do so…Lilithmon!" he called, and before looking to Lilithmon. With a click of his fingers, they descended into a dark portal in the ground.

Barbamon turned to Daemon, who was smirking. _'So, I see you have managed to remove all the rest of the Dark Lords but us…you are a traitor, and you shall pay Daemon…'_

"Come, this city must be erased from this pathetic earth…and a new empire must rise…" Daemon told his dark companion. "And without anyone to defend it, their hopes are nil…" he finished.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

And so the story begins. The lack of warp digivolving and DNA digivolving shall be a major issue in this story, as will the destruction of Tokyo. Please review.

The questions I asked about mega forms won't actually be needed so much until later in this book, or in the next, but I'd like to know of actual Digimon that would fit the bill (for example by consulting one of the various DigiDEX's based around the net based on a combination of the card game, video game, manga and anime series, preferably ones with images to base it on. To be honest, I can make an ultimate in the card game be a mega in this fanfic series without much difficulty, since some ultimates (Lucemon Chaos Mode is an apt example) are more powerful than some weaker megas. Good suggestions will be interesting to hear, one of my ideas was Crescemon as Hawkmon's Mega form. It may not make much sense looking at it now, but based on what I know is coming up it will make more sense. Crescemon can be seen on by scrolling down to C and selecting it. (Yes, I know its average gender is female and Hawkmon is male.)

Next time…

Will Matt and company escape the destruction? Will the Demon Lord Empire rise? Or will the Tamers and Digidestined be able to beat them?

Find out in 'Rika, Takato and the Orbs', Chapter Three of Dimensions Book Three: Evils.


	3. Rika, Takato and the Orbs

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

The plot thickens, and we head into the bulk of the tale.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_Rika, Takato and the Orbs_

* * *

**DIGITAL PLANE**

**08:01 UTC**

Takato looked down at his feet, and around him. It was a curious sight, as seven Digidestined, ten Tamers and seventeen Digimon (including Calumon) floated in all directions.

"Where are we?" Tai called out.

"This is the Digital Plane…" Renamon explained.

"Where's the Digital World?" Davis asked.

"I think it's down there…" Veemon suggested, pointing downwards.

"Oh dear…" Renamon said dismissively, almost as if she were expecting something like this to happen. They fell straight down, somehow managing to catch up to and be separated from each other in mid air.

"Takato, grab my hand!" Rika called out.

"Why?" Takato asked curious.

"Because I don't want you falling on me again!" she answered.

"We could just use the wings…"

"Fair point…" Rika replied, as the wings shot out of her back, and likewise for Takato. Takato turned to face downwards at they broke through the layer into the Digital World.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Lowest Level**

**08:04 UTC**

"Here it comes!" announced Suzie.

"Whoa!" Davis called out worried as he saw the ground approaching.

"Isn't there any easier way?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah…grow wings…" Kazu answered, pointing to Rika and Takato and their controlled descent.

"Well, actually, ExVeemon has…" Davis began, but was interrupted when he met the ground. "…wings…ugh…" he groaned.

Rika smirked, looking at the amusing sight of all the Digidestined and Tamers in craters on the ground while she stood on the edge of one.

"Takato, I have newfound respect for you…" Tai commented, looking up. "How the hell did you survive this in the past?"

"With difficulty…" Takato replied, as the group began to stand to look around. He noticed that the flying Digimon along with Terriermon and Lopmon (using their ears as floating aids) and Renamon had managed to land safety. He leaned down to help his partner out of a crater.

Kari stood up, and looked around. "It's…empty…" she commented.

"What happened to any form of life, it's just a flat desert?" Davis asked.

"This digital world is divided into several layers. This is the lowest and largest layer. It consists of the bulk of the internet's…more unsophisticated data." Henry explained. TK nodded.

"Is that the earth?" Tai asked, looking to the sky. Takato nodded. "It's…strange…our digital world is more organic, this one seems to be built upon the internet…"

"What are those strange tornado things?" Ken asked, seeing shapes moving in the distance.

"They're called data streams, and trust me…you want to avoid them…" Rika explained. Ken nodded.

"So…what are we going to do now?" Agumon asked.

"We'll just go back to that world in a different place, won't we?" Yolei asked. Takato shook his head grimly.

"We can't…" he answered.

"So how do we get home?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, how have you got home in the past?" TK added.

"Well, there is this organisation in our world called Hypnos. It helped as get home, just like it helped us get back from your world." Jeri explained.

"Well then, how do we contact them?" Tai asked.

"We normally use this device nicknamed a D-Nav, it's a comms device. However, we don't have it on us." Henry explained.

"Surely someone will notice you're gone?" Kari asked.

"Yeah guys, one of our parents will notice and contact Hypnos." Kazu suggested.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rika asked. "Daemon is going to wipe Tokyo from the earth!"

"We can't expect anyone to help us…" Henry added.

"What about our parents?" Jeri asked. Takato frowned, and none of them had an answer.

"Nothing has ever been as bad as this before," Yolei noted. "We've always at least had a glimmer of hope…"

"We do…" TK noted. "Harmony, Gennai said you can open portals, correct?" he asked. Rika nodded.

"So can we get home?"

"**Afraid not. The barrier between the worlds of Matter and Data is very intricate; it requires a lot of energy to break through it easily. In fact, the only place we would even have a chance is on the highest level. Even there, it may be impossible."**

"So let's go then!" Davis cheered.

"It is not that simple, the Digital World's links between levels are strange." Renamon told the others.

"Ironically, a data stream would actually be quite a fast way to get there…" Leomon noted.

"Then let's use one!" Davis suggested, tiring of this long list of things they cannot do.

"It's not that simple, we could end up anywhere, even separated despite going into the same stream. We can't take the risk." Takato answered glumly.

"Then what do we do?" Tai asked.

"We walk…" Terriermon answered sadly.

"Davis, we can run!" Veemon said quickly.

"Yeah, and fly!" Davis added.

"No I mean RUN!" Veemon said, more desperate and pointing. Davis turned to see Lucemon Chaos Mode and Lilithmon behind them.

"Right…" Davis said fearfully, pulling out his D-Terminal and D3. "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE"

"**Veemon Armour Digivolve to…Raidramon**"

"Renamon!" Rika called. Her partner nodded.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**Renamon Digivolve to…Kyubimon**"

"Sora!" Biyomon called to her partner.

"Right!" Sora replied, Digivice glowing.

"**Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon**"

"Patamon!" TK shouted. "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGISE"

"Hawkmon!" Yolei yelled.

"Gatomon!" Kari called. "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE"

"Wormmon…" Ken said to his partner, who nodded.

"**Patamon Armour Digivolve to…Pegasusmon**"

"**Hawkmon Digivolve to…Aquilamon**"

"**Gatomon Armour Digivolve to…Nefertimon**"

"**Wormmon Digivolve to…Stingmon**"

"Kyubimon, help Henry and the others escape…" Rika told her partner, sword appearing in hand.

"You can't be planning to fight them!" Henry said surprised. Takato drew his own sword into his hand.

"We have to, you guys have to escape!" Takato replied. Rika looked into his eyes, seeing fear similar to her own.

"But…" Tai began to protest.

"Go! We'll catch up!" Rika told them. They were going to retaliate, but it would be a losing battle. They began to leave. Takato and Rika turned back to face the two Demon Lords.

"**Rika, this is going to take a lot of power, I'm not sure we have it…"**

"But Chaos, you once said that you only used 1 of your power..." Rika asked Takato.

"**Okay, maybe I wasn't telling the whole truth."**

"What?" Takato said startled.

"**The truth is…I do have a lot of power, it's just mostly not accessible in this form…it requires training…"**

"So what do we do?" Rika asked.

"We hold them off for as long as we can…if we can slow them down, we can escape…" Takato explained.

"An excellent plan, one that seems set to work…" Lucemon interrupted. "It is a shame that it shall never work in practice…"

"Lucemon, please do not be so presumptuous, we are dealing with powerful beings here…" Lilithmon warned.

"Your lack of belief in our success continues to surprise me Lilithmon…" Lucemon stated. Lilithmon frowned. "Now, we shall talk about this later, after these pests are dealt with! PANDEMONIUM LOST!" he yelled, as a blast of energy exploded everything within a 50 metre radius. Takato and Rika created shields, although Takato's was not so much of a shield, and was more of a back to front shield. Instead of protecting the user inside, it simply used the powers of chaos to destroy attacks trying to enter. It took a lot of energy to prevent the attacks reaching them, so both Rika and Takato expended a lot of energy.

"I need sleep!" Takato complained.

"Need me to hit you awake?" Rika suggested.

"Not at the moment, but you can hit me later…" Takato replied suggestively.

"Takato, you can't do sexual innuendo, don't try!"

"Are you two done?" Lilithmon asked. Rika turned back, charging a blast of energy.

"Don't interrupt us!" Rika yelled, firing a blast at Lilithmon, who easily dodged by moving down.

"Was that meant to hit me?" Lilithmon asked. Rika growled.

"Go to hell bitch!" Rika replied, firing another blast, which Lilithmon once again dodged.

"**Yeah, women are crazy!" **Chaos said as an aside to Lucemon, which promptly gained him a glare from Rika and Lilithmon, the later of which prepared her next attack.

"PHANTOM PAIN" Lilithmon shouted, firing a mist of darkness at Takato, who groaned in pain.

"I can't see!" he complained, eyes blotched by random black spots.

"Let me kiss it better…DARKNESS LOVE!" Lilithmon taunted, blowing a kiss that floated across in a black lip shape. Rika slashed her sword through it, dissimilating it.

"No one but me kisses Takato!" Rika shouted. Takato blushed.

"ENOUGH!" Lucemon roared. "ULTIMATE SACRIFICE!" he shouted, as a white sphere and a black sphere shot towards Rika. She screamed in pain as they combined and exploded, the energy burning her badly.

"Rika!" Takato yelled, shocked by the attack. He flew over to her, watching as the spheres finally lapsed away. He grabbed her by the hand to prevent any potential further damage from falling.

"Thanks…" she told him weakly, smiling as a flash of blue light glowed over her and healed her wounds. She looked to Takato. "But I'm pretty weak from healing myself; we need to get out of here…"

Takato nodded. "But how, it'll require far more power than I have to spare?"

"In the past, whenever you've needed a lot of power, you've always had that luck Takato…it's one of the things I like about you…"

"**CAN WE SAVE THIS FOR LATER?!"**

"Fine…we just need to think of something…" Rika told her boyfriend. He considered what he could do. He turned back, to face the two enemies.

'_I need a miracle…'_ Takato thought. Suddenly, something Davis had said occurred to him, and he looked to the sand.

"_**What happened to any form of life, it's just a flat desert?"**_ he recalled. A thought dawned on him, as his hands began to glow, a ball of chaos energy growing in front of him.

"PANDEMONIUM LOST!" Lucemon roared, firing the blast of energy again in all directions.

"CHAOS DESTROYER!" Takato yelled, firing the ball of energy. Rika watched the blast fly through the air.

'_Anyone can tell that is going to miss…unless…'_ Rika thought, looking down to the sand.

The ball of energy collided with the sand, blasting glass shards and sand into the air. The energy from the blast hit it and destroyed itself, and the rest of the sand choked up into a massive plume that flew upwards.

"Whoa!" Rika exclaimed.

"Run!" Takato replied, turning to Rika. "Or rather, fly!" he yelled, grabbing Rika's hand and soaring across the desert.

Lucemon frowned angrily. "They escaped!"

"This is why I warned you of underestimating them!" Lilithmon replied.

"This is why we must chase after them!"

"Always going without a plan…"

"I am supremely powerful; I will succeed, using both the powers of light and darkness."

Lilithmon sighed at her fellow Demon Lord, and followed him as he flew away in the direction that the two incarnations had flown.

* * *

**08:26 UTC**

The sounds of battle in the distance silenced, and Kyubimon and Guilmon looked back in fear for their partners. They shared a glance, Kyubimon trying to look into the distance for any sign of a victor. A huge dust plume seemed to spiral into the sky. Kyubimon frowned. Henry was going to suggest that they kept moving, but the fact Kyubimon and Guilmon were fearful for her partner's wellbeing, the dust cloud increasing his curiosity, and of course the fact that Terriermon, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie and Lopmon on her back (along with Guilmon, sitting near the front) seemed to be interested as well. Regardless, the others, TK and Kari on Pegasusmon and Nefertimon respectively, Davis, Ai, Mako and Impmon on Raidramon, Ryo on Cyberdramon, Jeri on Leomon, Tai and Sora on Birdramon, Yolei on Aquilamon and Ken on Stingmon, had already pressed on ahead, fearful of turning to see the result. Kyubimon felt weak, both for the loss of her partner and due to the increased load she was carrying compared to normally only having Rika and at most Takato and Guilmon as well.

"Are they okay?" Guilmon asked. Kyubimon tightened her vision, but it was little use over the distance and with her lack of energy. However, she faintly began to be able to see some shapes in the distance, one red, one blue, moving towards them at speed. She released the breath she had been holding in relief.

"I think they are…" Kyubimon finally replied.

"I hope neither of them were injured…" Suzie wished. Henry nodded. He watched as the shapes drew closer, and began to be clear. Rika and Takato swooped in close to them, and landed gracefully on the ground. Kyubimon's keen eyes noted the minor injuries that Rika had in particular, along with the more obvious damages to her clothes and disruption of her hair that the others had noticed.

"Are you okay?" Kyubimon asked her partner. Rika frowned.

"I think…I healed…but clearly my clothes didn't…" Rika replied, looking down to her badly burnt coat and singed jeans, the former of which had protected her shirt from most of the damage, although it had still been burnt. Her hair was now breaking away from the now-burnt hairband, which she removed and looked at, frowning, as her hair returned to its untied state.

"Have the others gone on ahead?" Takato asked, diverting the others from the surprise of Rika without her hairband. Guilmon nodded.

"We need to catch up…" Henry instructed.

"Hold on…" Terriermon interrupted. "I can't let this moment go by without a joke…" he added, looking towards Rika. He put his paw on his chin. Suddenly, Terriermon was flung back by a blue ball of energy. Rika smiled.

"Can we just leave him here?" Rika suggested cheerfully. Henry shook his head, and picked up his unconscious partner by the ear. "Shame…" Rika finished, flying into the air, followed by Takato, and heading in the direction the others had left in.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, EASTERN QUADRANT**

**Highway**

**08:56 UTC**

MetalGarurumon sped along through the air at high speed, merely a metre from the cars on the highway below, Digidestined and weakened partners on his back. To their front, in the distance, towered the white peak of Mount Fuji. Roads were packed to burst, as everyone escaped in every way they could. The sounds of demolition resounded through the streets regularly, leading the Digidestined to wince. Their parents were currently taking a minibus towards Fuji driven by Matt's Dad, and MetalGarurumon tried to keep track of it. A glint from behind detracted his attention.

"DOUBLE IMPACT" shouted a voice. MetalGarurumon quickly swooped up from the bullets.

"Hold on!" he warned, as the humans on his back found any way they could to steady themselves. A car exploded beneath them, and a scream echoed through the buildings. Mimi put her hands to her ears, horrified at the noise. MetalGarurumon landed on the roadway, and let his passengers off. His mouth glowed as he aimed at Beelzemon, sat on a stationary Behemoth.

"Come on, try me!" Beelzemon taunted, acting like a target. He began to feel peeved as MetalGarurumon failed to fire. "Come on, do something!" he complained. "Fine…" he finally ended, drawing his gun and aiming at the metallic wolf. "Take this…DOUBLE…" he yelled.

"METAL WOLF CLAW" MetalGarurumon roared, firing the blast straight into the charging barrel of the gun. It exploded from the power, and vaporised.

"Hey, no fair!" Beelzemon complained. He smirked, and leapt off his motorcycle, which reared up and raced towards MetalGarurumon, whose chest port opened.

"GIGA MISSILE" MetalGarurumon yelled, firing a huge missile at the bike. The bike exploded on impact, wiping the roadway below down to the ground. Beelzemon bit his lip and groaned.

"Hey, stop it!"

"ICE WOLF BITE!" Hundreds of missiles flew out of MetalGarurumon's ports, hitting Beelzemon, who attempted to escape, but the missiles homed in.

"That's enough…DARKNESS CLAW" Beelzemon shouted, leaping forward and pushing MetalGarurumon back to the roadway hard. "Hah, how do you like that?" he taunted at the fallen wolf, whose eyes were closed. MetalGarurumon laughed. "Huh, why are you laughing? You're losing!"

"METAL WOLF SNOUT" MetalGarurumon answered, firing lasers from his snout at the biker, who was thrown back to the road, burnt hole in him and data peeling off from the point blank attack. "If you Demon Lords are so weak, then this battle shall be easy…" MetalGarurumon taunted.

"Hey, I'm not wea…" Beelzemon began to reply, before he vaporised from the inside out. The Digidestined, Digimon and car drivers breathed a sigh of relief, supplemented by a slim feeling of horror at the death.

"There are still two more of them…" Matt noted.

Joe nodded. "We need to get to the rendezvous point at the mountain…"

"We just have to hope that everyone else gets there too…" Izzy added, noting the lack of the minibus, and the traffic avoiding the gap in the road, with difficulty.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Lowest Level**

**09:25 UTC**

Renamon's limbs ached, although she would never admit it, and she was grateful that they had stopped in order to recover near some large rocks in the desert. The groups sat around, pondering what to do, the current situation and, in some people's cases, the food question.

"What do we do about food?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, by the looks of it Guilmon will starve to death without any food…" Patamon added, looking across to the red dino, who seemed to be preoccupied with glancing at his partner, Rika and, for most of the time, Renamon. His nostrils moved periodically, and TK presumed he was smelling for something, be it the two Demon Lords or something completely different, that is, if he had a sense of smell.

"Nah, in this Digital World, you only eat when you want to eat, there's no hunger at all…" Kazu replied.

"You can even breathe underwater so long as you think it's possible…" Henry added.

"Like in_The Matrix_…" Kenta added.

"What's_The Matrix_?" Kari asked.

"It's a film…this must be one of those universe differences…" Jeri explained. "Maybe, after all this is over, you'll be able to watch it before you go home?" she added.

Kari nodded. "That'd be great; we didn't really get a chance to see your world…"

Ken watched Ryo, talking to his behemoth of a partner away from the others. Wormmon sat on his shoulder.

"Why don't you talk to him Ken?" Wormmon asked.

"But…I don't remember him…much…it's like my memory is patchy…" Ken replied.

"Then talk to him, see if he can help your memory. By the looks of it, all he needs is a friend…" a concerned Gatomon told Ken, standing nearby. Ken nodded.

"Well, here goes nothing…" he said to himself, walking over to Ryo.

"Oh, hey Ken…" Ryo greeted him, although not cheerfully.

"Hey Ryo…listen…" Ken began, scratching his neck. "I have some memories of you, but they are really patchy…because of this thing called the dark spore that I got in my neck…"

"I know…" Ryo replied. "I watched the TV show after hearing about it, I presume what is on it is what happened in your world. I noticed that I am in it for a split second, but, that's beyond the point. I know what you are thinking, and I'm not angry at you…"

"So why are you angry at the others?"

"I guess…I'm not mad exactly…it's just seeing them all again brought up some bad memories."

Ken nodded. "Good to know that you aren't angry at us, and I hope you can forgive Tai and the others for their part they played."

Ryo nodded. "I'll consider it…" he replied.

Rika, sitting on one of the rocks, played with her hair. It had begun to annoy her and she was now noticing glances from the rest of the group, and from Takato, sitting near her on the rock, although the later did not concern her. Renamon sat near her, seemingly distracted by something. Rika noticed the occasional glances at Guilmon, the occasional glances back, and the embarrassment when the two coincided.

'_Hmm…I wonder what's going on between those two…'_

'**I'm sorry, but…ARE YOU STUPID?!'**

'_What?!'_

'**It is obvious what's going on. Those two are in love, and this, this makes things interesting, and convenient too...'**

'_Hmm…I see what you mean…it still seems odd though, why would the beautiful, graceful, mature Renamon fall in love with the bread gobbling, clumsy, childish Guilmon…they're complete opposites…'_

'**You can talk!'**

'_I see your point…'_ Rika thought, sighing.

"Rika, are you okay?" Takato asked. Rika nodded.

"Just been thinking, that's all…it's been a busy day, that started out as normal and then ended up chaotic…and my hair is getting looks from everyone…" she told him, gesturing to her hair.

"Only because you're beautiful…" Takato complimented.

"Sappy as always…" Rika replied, smiling. "What have you been thinking about?" she asked.

"Our parents…and our friends…I can't begin to comprehend what chaos is going on there, and I am Chaos…"

Rika nodded, and put her hand on Takato's, which rested against the rock, holding him up. "We just have to hope…I'm scared for my parents too…"

Takato nodded. "Which means we have to come up with a solution to this…"

"Such as?"

"When Harmony and Chaos come together, they make great things…"

"Takato, we're fifteen and that wouldn't help in the…"

"No, not that…" Takato replied, blushing greatly, eliciting equal blushes from Rika. When they had subsided, and Takato's voice had returned, he continued. "I mean…these Angels…whoever they are, they were created by the forces of Chaos and Balance…and they sound pretty powerful..."

"So, what do you think we should do?"

"Well…" Takato began, as he removed the Orb of Chaos from his pocket and put it to full size. "I think we should see what happens if the two orbs touch…"

"Well, normally either calamity or miracles follow your ideas…"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Takato asked.

"No…"

"Well then, we'll try it…"

"Fine…" Rika replied, pulling out and resizing her Harmony Orb. "But if anything happens, you are the one who ends up with the head of a pig, okay?"

Takato smiled and nodded. They carefully and fearfully touched the orbs together.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Please review.

Next time…

What will happen? Are their parents safe? Will they succeed against the Demon Lords?

Find out in 'The Demon Lords and Domain', Chapter Four of Dimensions Book Three: Evils.


	4. The Demon Lords and Domain

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

Now to resolve the cliff-hanger ending of the previous chapter, which I'm sure everyone was slightly aggravated by. Ah, the powers a writer has…

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_The Demon Lords and Domain_

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

**Lowest Level**

**09:34 UTC**

"Well…" Takato began, as he removed the Orb of Chaos from his pocket and put it to full size. "I think we should see what happens if the two orbs touch…"

"Well, normally either calamity or miracles follow your ideas…"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Takato asked.

"No…"

"Well then, we'll try it…"

"Fine…" Rika replied, pulling out and resizing her Harmony Orb. "But if anything happens, you are the one who ends up with the head of a pig, okay?"

Takato smiled and nodded. They carefully and fearfully touched the orbs together. A bright flash of light caused the Digidestined and Tamers to look around. Electricity ripped through the ground and the wall between the worlds above. Red and blue flashed and clashed, and a huge earthquake broke the ground apart, causing those Digidestined and Tamers standing on it to leap aside.

"Stop it!" Davis yelled in fear, as Rika and Takato pulled apart the orbs, with much difficulty. The damage was done, however, and as the winds and storms died down, they looked at the damage. A huge crack split the world, through both the ground and the ceiling above. Below, into the crack, was nothing. Up above, however, could be seen the lights of another level.

"What…was that?" Kazu asked, shocked.

"**You know…I'm not sure…"**

"One of Takato's insane ideas…" Rika added, confusion arising from the near instant switch from her alter-ego to her. "Come on; let's get moving before one of us falls in…"

"Wait!" Takato exclaimed. "I have another idea…"

"The words which normally spell doom…" Kenta said gloomy.

"Come on then, what is it?" Kazu asked.

"Why don't we just fly…up?! Through the crack! I mean, that is another level up there, it'll be a helluva lot simpler than keeping walking, and I'm sure that the Demon Lords saw this display of power and are now after us." Takato suggested enthusiastically.

"Yeah, and by the looks of it, the crack is beginning to seal, so the Demon Lords won't be able to get through…" Henry noted.

"Fine by me…" Tai told them. The rest of the group nodded.

'_I have to admit, it's a good idea…and the best part is that Renamon will get a rest, she looks exhausted…'_ she thought, looking towards her partner. She then looked up towards the gap in the ceiling. Her wings shot out, although feebly, since she still was lacking energy, although had far more than any normal human. Takato nearby did similarly, and the others boarded whatever flying Digimon they could get on to, as the light of Digivolution enveloped partner after partner. Rika's wings swept out to either side, at full length measuring at least her height across in total. She leapt into the air, as the sounds of air being sucked into a vacuum began below, and swept her wings back, propelling her to high speeds in a matter of seconds as the orbs of light swept by below. She turned her focus to her side to see Lilithmon and Lucemon approaching. Takato looked on in fear, but reassured himself that the plan would work. "We have to hurry up!" Rika warned, as the others nodded and turned their gaze from the approaching Demon Lords, instead flying up through the gap in the Digital World's 'ceiling', which was now closing. Takato stopped at the gap as he flew near it.

"It's not going to close in time!" he warned, looking up to Rika, who frowned. "Wait a sec…" he added, energy focusing in his hands. He flew up to the other side of the gap, where the confusion of this world had set in, as the others now sat on a grassy plain, some looking down through the gap in fear. Takato kneeled on the edge of the gap.

"What are you going to do?" Rika asked.

"This gap between the levels…we don't have to close it, we just have to disrupt it…it's like a portal, so…if I corrupt it…" he explained, as a blast of energy shot out of his hands and hit the gap, as if it were water, which it mirrored in that it began to ripple, corrupting and changing. Lilithmon and Lucemon below looked on in anger, Lucemon firing an attack, but to no avail as the gap sealed, leaving barren soil. Takato breathed a sigh of relief, and swept away the sweat from his forehead. He stood up, and turned to face Rika, soon smiling. "We escaped…"

"Yeah, but this won't help us for long…we need a plan…" Rika replied. Takato nodded, noticing her playing with her hair in agitation.

"At least it's colder here…" Henry noted. Takato nodded.

"Maybe there is anything living here or maybe there's even a settlement?" Davis suggested. Kari nodded.

"Well, those hills are in the way, so Nefertimon and I will fly up and see if we can see anything…um…Tai, can I borrow your telescope thing?" Kari asked her brother, who nodded and handed the pocket-sized device over.

"Don't drop it…" he joked. Kari nodded, not really appreciating the humour, before leaping onto her partner.

"We'll be right back…" Nefertimon told the group, flying up into the air.

"What are we going to do?" Sora asked. Henry mooted their options.

"First of all, we need to find some way of getting home…we also need to get the Demon Lords off of our trail for good, either by destruction or otherwise…any ideas?" Henry asked. Most shook their heads.

"If we were to reach the sovereigns, we could probably get some way home…it would be the highest level regardless…" Renamon noted. Rika nodded.

"In this state, I don't think I could open a portal…" Rika answered, yawning. "To be honest, I'm tired now…we need to find somewhere, at least to get some shut eye…and I need a new hairband, although the chances of getting one in this world are slim…"

"I CAN SEE IT!" came a voice. Rika cocked an eyebrow, were they talking about her hair? Everyone looked up to the source of the voice. Kari, sitting on Nefertimon, looked down to those standing below. "There is a city over there!" she called out, pointing over one of the hills.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Davis cheered.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**18:53 JST**

Fires illuminated the night, burning in the remains of Tokyo. Practically everything was destroyed, excepting two all-too-familiar joined towers standing tall amongst the rubble. Clouds swelled around the high tech building, as figures floating in it. Beasts roamed the streets, screams echoed occasionally through the remaining low rise buildings that hadn't been demolished. Mei Matsuki winced in fear as someone was attacked by a Scubamon, screams causing her to turn away in fear from the small alley that she and her husband stood in. The Scubamon finished its kill, and continued marching through the streets. Mei and Takehiro crossed quickly to a subway entrance that remained nearby, and headed down the stairs into the building. The light was dim, and Takehiro turned on his torch, one of the few things he had been able to grab before they had needed to flee. Heading down through into the darkness of the subway, lit by emergency lights and by Takehiro's torch, they reached a platform, in which a train sat, a broken hole in its side. The station was deserted, and the doors were wide open. Clearly, whatever had happened here, the passengers had fled. Mei looked around for those she would be meeting, and saw a small collecting of muted lights and shadows in the corner. One of them nodded, and she approached the group.

"Hello Yamaki…" she said emotional, as her husband arrived behind her. Many of the parents stood nearby, near the head of Hypnos, along with Riley and the monster makers. Some sobbed, others were shocked. The lights stayed low to avoid any sightings by anyone searching the tunnels.

"Hello…now, it seems that everyone is here…now we shall begin…" Yamaki started. "Now, I presume I do not need to explain the situation, but suffice to say, there has been a major Digimon attack.

"This attack came very abruptly…" Janyuu noted. "And there has been no resistance, at least, no effective resistance…" Janyuu added, remembering the horrific battle of Daemon versus the air force and military.

"Most of Tokyo has been pushed into hiding…the country's government has fled as best it can…currently Kyoto is its temporary base, however Barbamon has been sighted heading in that direction…" Riley explained. "The world's governments are on red alert…"

"Where are our children?" Rumiko asked, panicking. Janyuu frowned, looking down.

"There has been no sighting of them since the digimon arrived…" he replied, matter-of-factly.

"Hold on…knowing Takato, he would've attacked at the first opportunity. What happened?" Takehiro asked.

"That's some reassurance…" Rinchei noted.

"So, what do we do?" Seiko asked.

"You escape…" Yamaki replied. "All civilians have been ordered to evacuate the city…"

Riley frowned. "But what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to attempt to activate the Juggernaut from Hypnos…there is a secret exit point from the subway system…"

"I am coming with…" Riley instructed. Yamaki nodded reluctantly, and turned to the watching parents. "Use the subway system to escape the city…"

"And what if there is a Digimon attack?" Rumiko asked. Yamaki frowned.

"We must simply hope that doesn't occur…" he replied, turning round and walking away along the walkway down the side of the track, followed by Riley. Mei frowned.

'_I hope Takato is okay…'_

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**City of Domain, Plains Level**

**10:01 UTC**

Takato looked up in surprise at the extent of the city, which literally began in a long straight line on the other side of the hill. The buildings were lined with piping, and several robot digimon roamed the streets, although far less than he would've expected to see. Virtually every type of Digimon walked upon the roads, from Vaccine to Virus, Baby to Mega. Near the peak of the skyscrapers that lined many streets, data floated in small quantities, the rejected data of the deleted and weak. A few Digimon took notice of them, and a tall purple fairy humanoid Digimon with greeny-whitish wings stepped towards them. Rika, having landed but not having retracted her wings, lifted her D-Arc, as the rest of the Tamers and Digidestined arrived.

"Kazemon, a fairy warrior Digimon, Unknown Type, Champion Level, attacks Hurricane Wind and Tempest Twist. Huh, unknown type…this thing is a piece of junk…" Rika moaned, shaking the device. Kazemon approached them, concerned look on face.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking with surprise in particular at the humans with wings, in particular the one with the blue wings, who she felt a welcoming aura from.

"We are the Tamers and Digidestined…" Takato greeted.

"Hmm…Digidestined…never heard of 'em…heard of you Tamers though…we've all heard of the human world…" Kazemon replied. "Why do you have wings?" she continued, pointing at Rika and Takato.

"Um…" Takato said, considering an excuse, but Rika had other ideas.

"**My name is Harmony, aka Rika Nonaka…and this here is Chaos, aka Takato Matsuki…I presume you have heard of me?"**

"Harmony? But…you aren't real! None of that stuff is real…" Kazemon replied, surprised.

"It is…trust us…" Takato replied, trying to calm the surprised Digimon down. Kazemon finally returned to her normal more confident manner.

"What have you heard about us?" Rika asked.

"Well, the legends speak of Harmony and Chaos…Harmony embodies the spirit of all nature digimon, and Chaos those of most other digimon. Naturally, I am naturally affiliated towards you, Harmony, and have fears of Chaos…" the fairy spoke.

"Why?" Davis asked.

"There was a war…in the beginning of the Digital World; there was a great war…between a Sakuyamon and a Gallantmon, with armies allied to either side fighting. It lead to destruction on a huge scale…"

Renamon's eyes widened, as she recalled what Guilmon had mentioned once.

"_**I was fighting…as Gallantmon…and I was with…someone…Chaos? And I was fighting…you…as Sakuyamon?"**_

'_But...how can…is this what Guilmon recalls? I have to talk to him!' _Renamon thought.

"How did the war end?" Takato asked, surprised.

"They stabbed each other through the gut with their weapons…with no leadership, the armies fell…the digimon almost collectively agreed not to fight any more…seems that peace never lasts though…"

"So…am I like a god to you?" Rika asked.

"I suppose…" Kazemon replied, putting her hand on her hip. "So why are you here?"

"Our world has been attacked…and we're tired from passing through universes…is there anywhere we can rest in this city?"

"Would a hotel do?"

"A hotel?! But this is the Digital World!" Terriermon gasped surprise.

"Who cares, its food!" Veemon cheered, leading Guilmon into happily reminiscing about food, leading to him trying to eat Calumon, who complained. Kazemon and Renamon watched with amusement at his antics.

"Strange to think that, I presume, _this_ is the Gallantmon that once nearly led this world to destruction…" Kazemon noted.

"**Well, I think that Sakuyamon had a part to play as well…"** Chaos complained.

Kazemon shrugged. "Follow me…" she told them, turning to walk through the streets of the city, the Tamers and Digidestined, followed by Rika and Takato at the lead, following hastily. The buildings stood tall on either side, lacking the overall height of the buildings of their world yet still imposing in that they were all high, in opposite to the buildings of their world which varied in height greatly within the city, although not so much in Odaiba as in Shinjuku. Digimon walked through the streets, out of buildings and along alleys, sitting at small cafes and standing on corners. The group of humans and Digimon were now attracting attention, in particular, the humans with wings. Although wings were a common sight amongst Digimon, Humans with wings were unheard of, excepting the ancient legends of Kaos and Harmoni, which hence attracted the attention of the Digimon beyond the surprising sight of humans to the sight of Harmoni and Kaos of legend. A quadruped brown fox-like digimon with a white mask over half of his brown face, light mane, Taijitu markings, and sharp blue and silver metallic tail with an eye on it approached Kazemon and the Tamers/Digidestined. Kazemon stopped to greet the digimon. Kazu looked up the Digimon on his D-Arc.

"Reppamon, Vaccine Type, Champion Level, attacks Fang Attack, Whirling Blade and Vacuum Wind…" he quoted.

"Greetings Reppamon," Kazemon chirped happily. Reppamon looked curiously at the group, in particular at Takato, Rika, Renamon and Guilmon.

"I presume these are the Tamers, along with Chaos and Harmony?" the Reppamon asked in a male voice that embodied a mix of maturity and wisdom, along with a touch of youth.

"How did you know?" Kazemon asked.

"We all know of the legends Kazemon…" Reppamon replied. "Me in particular…"

"Huh, why?"

"I have known for years that the day that my destiny begins is when Chaos and Harmony arrive."

"What?" Takato asked, surprised.

"What role do you play?" Renamon asked.

"I am unsure. I was told that I shall follow along with you until I find my destiny…" Reppamon answered.

"Told by who?" Kari asked.

"It was a human…a girl…she had red hair…rather much like yours Harmony if you do not mind the comparison…regardless, she had a partner, a small red Digimon I have never heard of that she called Rejimon.

Rika's memories of the girl flashed before her eyes, the same occurred for Kazu and Kenta, and all of the rest of the Tamers knew who was being talked about. The Digidestined, on the other hand, were stumped. A thought, although paraphrased by some, ran through their minds. _'Who is this girl?'_

"She told me that at some point in the future, I would meet Chaos and Harmony, and that I should follow them. And then she vanished somehow."

"Rika, you know what this means?" Takato asked. Rika nodded.

"She knows far more about us than she should…who the hell is she?" Rika pondered, now highly vexed by this issue.

"If you want to follow, go ahead!" Guilmon told the fox-beast cheerily. The beast nodded.

"Thank you my lord…"

"Lord? Takato, why is this guy talking funny?" Guilmon asked, turning to his partner.

"I'm not sure…maybe it's because I'm Chaos or something…anyway, don't worry about the whole lord thing," Takato told the fox cheerily. He pointed to himself. "I'm Takato, and this is Guilmon. And these people and Digimon are Rika, also known as Harmony, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Jeri, Leomon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ai, Mako, Impmon. We're the Tamers. There are also Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon" he explained, gesturing to each person in turn.

"Thank you…" the quadruped replied.

"Can we proceed?" Kazemon asked, tapping her foot irritated.

"Fine by me…" Rika answered, and the group followed Kazemon away.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, EASTERN QUADRANT**

**Kakudo Residence, Near Mount Fuji**

**19:23 UTC**

Matt, from a conveniently placed vista point, looked out over the former city of Tokyo in the distance. Fires burned brightly, and only a few lights of the once beaming city remained, creating an eerie look. Every so often, an explosion loud enough to carry to the mountainous resort would echo hauntingly, and lights would vanish from the city. Matt frowned, his partner looking glumly at the floor. The other Digidestined joined them.

"Feeling okay Matt?" Izzy asked.

"Just watching the lights go out…" he replied glumly.

"It's horrifying…" Mimi complained.

"We're going to have to fight back soon…" Izzy stated. Matt nodded.

"Yeah, but it'll be tough…" Cody added.

"We need to find a way into the city that'll give us the biggest advantage" Izzy mooted.

"Yeah, but how?" Mimi asked.

"What about via the sea?" Gomamon suggested. "I mean, we can all fly, or swim…and Submarimon and I would have an advantage that way…"

Joe nodded. "Good idea Gomamon…"

"By the way Joe, are all of our parents okay?" Mimi asked. Joe nodded.

"Yeah, naturally some of them are still in shock, but thankfully no significant injuries…"

"That's a relief…" Mimi replied, nodding. She yawned. "We need some sleep first though…" she added.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**City of Domain**

**10:37 UTC**

Tai sat, looking out the window of the hotel room at the streets, which bustled with Digimon, far below. The room was quiet, and Agumon looked at him concerned.

"Tai, are you okay?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah…just…a lot of little things…" Tai replied.

"Like?" Agumon asked.

"I really can't…"

"Tai, we're partners!" Agumon complained. "And it's not like anyone else will hear…"

Tai sighed. "Okay…well, you know the whole Ryo thing…"

"Yeah, I'm still concerned about that too…but what can we do?"

"It's up to him to decide I think…I just hope he forgives us…but…do we deserve it?"

"I'm not sure. But I don't think that is the main thing getting to you…"

Tai sighed. "The main thing is…Sora…"

"I know…"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, well, anyway…I keep wanting to tell her but…I just can't muster up the courage…ironic really…"

Agumon sighed. "You'll just have to try Tai…"

Tai sighed, looking down at the streets again.

* * *

**12:37 UTC**

Rika slept lightly on the bed in her hotel room, hair lying untied over the bed. Renamon slept quietly near the corner of the room, fully ready for any threat. The light gently beamed through the window. Most of the Tamers and Digidestined had resorted to getting some shut-eye, recovering from a jump in time from one day to another when entering the Digital World. Takato slept near Rika on another bed, his snoring making Renamon's ears twitch slightly, and Guilmon's snores making them settle down again, which was odd since they were far louder than Takato's. Reppamon sat silently in the corner, thinking through the events of that day so far. He occasionally glanced up at those in the room, before returning to closing his eyes. _'How am I involved in these people's destinies? Who am I supposed to be? I mean…I know I have the Taijitu on me, and so does Renamon, but that's not it…I know it's not…am I a partner to someone? But who…all of these children seem to have partners…who am I?'_

The building shook, and Renamon awoke, Reppamon opening his eyes as the sounds of destruction managed to penetrate the window. His eyes widened.

"What is going on?" he asked. Renamon walked to the window, looking out and eyes widening. She turned to face her partner, who was now stirring, as were Takato and Guilmon.

"Rika, we're in trouble…" Renamon told her partner calmly, as she awoke. Takato and Guilmon heard the warning too, as the building shook once again. There was a knocking at the door, and Takato walked over to answer it. Kazemon stood behind the door, panicking.

"We're in big trouble…" Kazemon panicked.

"What is it?" Reppamon asked. The windows shattered suddenly, the air flying out and the wind ripping through the room. Rika's wings flew out as a reflex, and she walked to the edge of the window, looking out.

"Lilithmon!" Rika noted in surprise, but with a tinge of hatred.

"And Lucemon…" Renamon added.

Rika turned to Reppamon and Kazemon. "You two, make sure all of the Tamers and Digidestined are awake...the Demon Lords are here, and we need to fight!"

Kazemon and Reppamon nodded. They then closed their eyes as the light of digivolution enveloped the room.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Renamon Digivolve to…Sakuyamon**

**MODE CHANGE**

**Sakuyamon Mode Change to…Sakuyamon Amethyst Mode**

Sakuyamon eyed Lilithmon outside of the hotel room, and narrowed her eyes. She turned to Takato.

"Takato, you go after the angel guy, I'm going after the bitch…" she said spitefully in Rika's voice, leaping out of the window. Reppamon and Kazemon looked on, still amazed by what they had seen.

"Did she just…" Kazemon began to ask. Reppamon nodded.

"Yeah…come on, we have a task to do…" he added, as they both headed in separate directions along the hotel corridor. Takato looked to his partner.

"Guilmon!" he called.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOUTION**

**Guilmon Digivolve to…Gallantmon**

**MODE CHANGE**

**Gallantmon Mode Change to…Gallantmon Crimson Mode**

The four winged angel stood, sword in hand, looking down to the streets below. "Here we go again…" he said to himself, diving down out of the window, sword outstretched. Lucemon looked up and ruined his chance for a surprise attack. Gallantmon frowned, as he threw his spear Gungnir down at the angelic humanoid, who leapt away to one side. "FINAL JUSTICE" he yelled, the spear hitting the floor and sending energy out towards the angel, who avoided it by swooping upwards. Gallantmon landed and recovered his sword, allowing Lucemon a chance to attack.

"PARADISE LOST PUNCH" Lucemon yelled angrily, a flurry of punches followed by a kick and a downward attack pushing Gallantmon to the ground. Gallantmon groaned in pain, recovering his sword and using it to make Lucemon move aside, allowing him to stand again.

"ROYAL SABER" Gallantmon shouted, slashing Blutgang across at Lucemon, who flew up, laughing evilly. _'This isn't going to be easy…'_ Takato thought.

* * *

"Aha, you again…" Lilithmon said, turning to her pursuer. Sakuyamon frowned, and held up her staff.

"KITSUNE STRIKE" she called, summoning a single huge blue fox that attacked Lilithmon, pushing her backwards in pain. Lilithmon gritted her teeth angrily; He slashed her demonic claw forward at her attacker.

"NAZAR NAIL" she yelled, hitting Sakuyamon weakly, but the acidic poison began to burn Sakuyamon, who groaned in pain. Lilithmon smirked, striding towards Sakuyamon, who had fallen to her knees in pain. "This is the end of your line…" she taunted, lifting her foot above Sakuyamon.

'**Rika, we've got to move!'**

'_I…can't move…it really hurts…'_ Rika panicked. Lilithmon's foot pressed down on Sakuyamon's neck, and Sakuyamon began to choke. She tried to wield her staff up over her, in order to hit Lilithmon away, but it was no use. Rika panicked as the air began to fail and the bubble she was in lightened.

'_Rika, hold on!'_ Renamon called, feeling her partner's weakness.

'_Takato…'_ Rika thought, as she felt herself weakening and falling into unconsciousness. Suddenly, the air returned to her neck, as Lilithmon was distracted by something. She breathed quickly to replenish her air.

"CELESTIAL ARROW" a voice yelled, as an arrow pushed Lilithmon aside, screaming. She rolled aside, and Sakuyamon pulled herself up with her staff, looking to see Angewomon arriving, along with Kari.

"Rika, are you okay?" Kari asked.

"Yeah…I think…" Rika replied, standing up and looking at Lilithmon. "Thanks, you got here just in time…"

"No problem…" Kari replied.

"Now, let's take down this cow with style!" Rika cheered, lifting her staff out in front of her.

* * *

"Need some help?" Justimon asked, kicking Lucemon aside. Gallantmon nodded, but watched as Lucemon quickly mobilised again.

"ULTIMATE SACRIFICE" Lucemon roared, as two orbs, one light, one dark, enveloped Justimon and exploded. Reppamon watched in fear as Justimon collapsed back into Ryo and Monodramon.

"This guy is strong!" MegaGargomon said in Terriermon's shocked voice. He opened his shoulder cannons and prepared the missiles, and Lucemon leapt up towards him.

"PARADISE LOST PUNCH" he roared, hitting the missiles back hard and exploding them. Jeri winced as MegaGargomon exploded.

"Henry!" she yelled in fear, as Henry and Terriermon plummeted, to be grabbed by Leomon and Kazemon respectively.

Agumon and Tai watched in horror, helpless. "I wish I could digivolve!" Agumon hoped, but nothing happened of the sort. Lucemon's hands glowed as huge amounts of energy flowed through them. Dozens of orbs appeared, and aimed at each of the humans and their partners, as the white orb flew forwards first, trapping them before the black orb would reach and kill them. Gallantmon lay on the ground, watching helpless yet trying to stand up. Lucemon smirked.

"Don't think that you're escaping!" he taunted, as another white orb formed around Gallantmon. "ULTIMATE SACRIFICE" he roared, as the black orbs moved, hitting Gallantmon first. He screamed in pain, data distorting badly. Tai and Agumon watched in fear as the orb flew towards them, as they stood helpless.

"I've got to move!" Tai suggested, stepping forward. The orb shocked him badly. He clenched his fist in pain, screaming.

"Tai!" Sora cried, as Tai began to flicker as his data deformed.

'_I've got…to save…my friends…and Sora!' _he thought, as the area burst into light.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Please review, it helps my writing, and it's also interesting to see what people think of the concepts in the book (and to see how close the speculation is to what I have planned for the story). If you wish to see what Reppamon looks like, see Wikipedia or TheDigiPort. He will be a major character in the plot, but that's all I'm going to say.

Next time…

Is Tai going to be killed? What is Reppamon's purpose? Will Sakuyamon and Angewomon defeat Lilithmon? Will Yamaki be successful in activating Juggernaut? And will the remaining Digidestined be able to fight off the threat to their own world?

Find out in 'Tai, Agumon and the Power of Courage', Chapter Five of Dimensions Book Three: Evils.


	5. Tai, Agumon and the Power of Courage

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

_Tai, Agumon and the Power of Courage_

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**City of Domain **

**12:51 UTC**

Tai felt pain course through his body. He reached down to grab his Digivice, but grasping it, felt it explode in his hand. His eyes widened in shock, and meanwhile, Agumon approached him, but stopped short of going near the boundary of the orb.

"Tai!" Agumon yelled. Tai watched the black orbs fly, slowly, slowly, slowly, all a way to draw out their fate. Tai, eyes narrowing, pushed forward trying to escape the orb, but met huge resistance.

"Nothing can escape the orbs…" Lucemon said evilly, despite the burst of light running through the streets concerning him slightly. Tai looked around in shock as the pain faded and he burst through the wall of the orb, but felt incredibly weak. The area was now completely white, excepting his partner.

"What's going on?" Agumon asked in shock.

"I'm not sure…" Tai replied, reaching to his Digivice out of reflex, which returned a memory to his mind. "My Digivice! It exploded!"

"What on earth?"

"What do we do?"

"We have to help our friends of course!"

"I know Agumon, but how? You can't even Digivolve now, and even if you could, we wouldn't have WarGreymon!"

"Don't give up! This isn't the Tai I know!"

"I know but…how?"

Tai winced in pain as he felt electricity course through his body. Agumon watched in shock as his partner flickered, data distorting.

"Tai!" Agumon exclaimed, shocked. Tai, in pain, suddenly felt a respite. Energy coursed through his hands.

"We…can't give up! We have to protect our friends, regardless of what it takes!" Tai spoke, gritting his teeth in pain. Suddenly, a burst of bright light coursed in front of them, and data flew together. "Huh?" Tai thought out loud, reaching for the data and light. He grabbed something solid, and his eyes widened as he saw the device that had appeared.

"A D-Arc!" Agumon exclaimed in shock, looking at the device. This silvery-coloured D-Arc had an orange-ringed screen, with blue buttons below and the normal card slot down the side. He looked at it curiously, turning it over to look at the back, speechless of what he was holding.

"Is this mine?"

"It must be!"

"How…do I use it?"

"How should I know?"

Tai frowned. He looked at the device's screen, memories flashing through his mind of how the others had used it.

'_**DIGI-MODIFY...Digivolution Activate!'**_ yelled Takato in his minds eye, slashing a card through the slot, which he turned the device over to see.

'_**DIGI-MODIFY…Power Activate!' **_called Rika in his daydreams, slashing a card through the device, followed by Renamon kicking the door of the hideout in.

"But…I haven't got any cards!" Tai exclaimed. Suddenly, another thought flashed through his mind. He recalled Henry, Takato and Rika pressing the device against their chest before biomerging with their partners. He moved the device closer to his chest, making Agumon's eyes widen.

"Are you sure about this Tai?" he asked nervously.

"No…but we haven't any other choice…guess I'll just have to be brave…"

"Or foolhardy…" Agumon joked. Tai nodded.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Tai exclaimed, pressing the device against his chest.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Agumon Biomerge Digivolve to…**

Tai fell back onto Agumon and the light of Digivolution enveloped them. Agumon grew in height to be a bipedal dragon, and orange and pale yellow armour enveloped them, topped with a steel face-mask. A shield materialised on his back, and he stood to announce his form.

…**WarGreymon!**

Tai looked down at himself floating in an orange orb, as the universe reappeared around WarGreymon.

'_This is…unbelievable…is this what the Tamers feel like?!'_

"It's WarGreymon!" Davis exclaimed.

"But where's Tai?" Sora asked, alarmed at his disappearance. WarGreymon turned to face their enemy, who was now shocked by the appearance of a new foe. Lucemon gritted his teeth.

"Lucemon, this battle ends now!" he spoke, in the twin voices of Agumon and Tai.

"No…way!" Terriermon exclaimed in shock.

"They…biomerged…" Gallantmon said in pain, recovering to a standing position from his injured stance on the ground.

Reppamon and Kazemon looked on in shock. _'This is…incredible…a human just merged with a Digimon in order to escape…!'_ Reppamon thought.

"How'd you do that?" Kazemon asked.

WarGreymon was too busy talking to his foe to reply to the question. "For attacking my friends, you deserve justice!" WarGreymon spoke. Lucemon lifted his hands, smirking.

"Look out!" Sora yelled, watching as the black orbs changed their course and flew towards WarGreymon.

"GREAT TORNADO" WarGreymon roared, spinning to deflect the orbs, which exploded. The white orbs vanished and Lucemon looked angrily at WarGreymon.

"So, you can do a nice trick…but it will be your last!" Lucemon yelled, leaping forward at WarGreymon. "PARADISE LOST PUNCH" he yelled, slamming WarGreymon into the ground.

"Tai!" Sora yelled in shock.

'_Agumon, I can feel your pain…we can beat this guy…it's just going to take a lot of effort…'_ Tai thought to Agumon, as WarGreymon stood up, and slammed into Lucemon, throwing him back.

"Tai, we'll cause far too much damage here…let's get to the skies!" Agumon told his partner. Within his sphere, Tai nodded, and WarGreymon shot up into the air, followed by Lucemon soon after. The Digidestined watched as he flew away.

"How did he digivolve, let alone biomerge?" Sora questioned.

"I'm not sure…" a weak Henry replied. "But…we'll find out soon enough…let's just hope that he can take out Lucemon…"

"Erm…Henry, you may want to take a look over there!" Terriermon told his partner alarmed, pointing. Henry turned his gaze to see Gallantmon, trying to stand in pain. The group ran over to check that their friend was safe.

"Are you okay?" asked Jeri worried.

"Yeah…" Gallantmon replied in Takato's voice. "But it hurts…" he moaned, suddenly flashing in pain and reverting to Takato and Guilmon, both noticeably injured, but able to stand. Blood poured down Takato's arm out of a wound, and his clothes were damaged.

"You look like you got hit hard…" Davis noted. Takato nodded.

"It still hurts…this kind of thing has never happened before…that was one helluva injury…"

"Huh?" Yolei asked, confused.

"That attack…it's like being hit by a thousand bolts of lightning…you saw what happened to Rika, and her shields are better than me…"

"Ouch…" Veemon replied.

"Did you see Tai biomerge with Agumon?" Sora asked.

Takato nodded. "He's powerful…I can feel it…but…Lucemon is stronger…Tai will have to pull off a miracle to do this…"

"But, he's got the type and level advantage!" Yolei stated, surprised. Takato looked to the pair clashing in the skies, worry in his eyes.

"Lucemon is incredibly powerful, he is the leader of the Demon Lords…we can't underestimate him…"

"Are Rika and Renamon okay?" Guilmon asked, concerned. Davis shrugged.

"No idea…but, we need to get you some medical aid…" he told Takato, reaching out a hand to help him.

"I'll help…" TK told his friend. Davis was about to object, but he knew that this wasn't the time. As he helped Takato up with Takato's hand round his neck, TK did the same. Ken and the others watched as they carried him back to the hotel.

"He's…powerful…" Ryo noted, looking up to the skies where WarGreymon and Lucemon were mere blobs of blue and orange light, flying at each other. "But Takato's right, Lucemon is stronger…I mean, he took me out in one shot…"

"Tai's going to have to be very careful…" Ken stated.

'_Poor Tai…'_ Sora thought, frowning.

* * *

Lilithmon received a kick to the face as Sakuyamon leapt over her. She gritted her teeth and swung out her claw, which Sakuyamon promptly flipped away from, and watched Sakuyamon lift her sword up, holding in it in front of her. "SHAMAN SWORD" she yelled, slashing the sword through the air. Lilithmon dodged to the side, and began to spew a mist.

"PHANTOM PAIN" she shouted, a mist enshrouding Sakuyamon, who screamed in pain.

"HEEL OF JUSTICE" Angewomon yelled, channelling her energy into her heel and slamming it into Lilithmon, who was thrown back by an attack that would K.O. most other Digimon.

"Thanks…" Sakuyamon thanked her ally. Lilithmon, annoyingly, stood up.

"DARKNESS LOVE" she shouted, blowing a kiss at Sakuyamon, who looked on confused as the attack hit her. Angewomon cocked an eyebrow, noticing no effect.

"Huh…is that it?" Kari nearby asked. Suddenly, Sakuyamon glowed black eerily, and turned to face Angewomon.

"Sakuyamon, are you…whoa!" Angewomon exclaimed, as Sakuyamon slashed at her. She only just dodged. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"SHAMAN SWORD" Sakuyamon yelled, slashing at Angewomon, who backflipped away from the attack.

"Rika, what is wrong?" Kari asked, shocked. Lilithmon laughed evilly.

"A simple control tactic…" she stated. "And you can say goodbye to your angel friend…"

"KITSUNE STRIKE" Sakuyamon called, attacking Angewomon with a blue fox made of energy. Angewomon screamed in pain, thrown to the floor.

"Angewomon!" Kari shouted, worried for her partner who had just taken an attack from a strong mega. Angewomon's data pulsed.

* * *

Davis stood, watching the battle in the skies above, TK near him, Takato and Guilmon nearby being tended to by Kazemon. Davis frowned, the battle was not going as planned, and WarGreymon suddenly slammed into the concrete outside. Davis watched in shock, while TK ran outside to see what had happened.

"Tai, are you okay?" he asked, Patamon catching up with him. WarGreymon grunted, standing up in pain.

"I can't last much longer…" WarGreymon replied.

"You can't give up!" Patamon told them. "You're our only hope…"

WarGreymon winced in pain, data flickering. His opponent, although apparently at a disadvantage, had managed to get several hits on him, compared to his complete lack of damage to his foe. "I can't hold on much longer…but I'll try…"

"TK, it's not working!" Davis complained, watching WarGreymon stand up and leap into the air. "WarGreymon is going to be deleted!"

"No he won't!" TK insisted. "I'm going to help him!" he added.

"How?" Patamon asked.

"I'm not sure, but I've got to try…" TK insisted.

"But, you can't go mega, you'll kill yourself!" Davis replied, trying to talk sense into his friend.

"Davis! You are the last person I expected to give up…" TK replied, walking away with Patamon, leaving Davis surprised. "Patamon…we can help WarGreymon…" TK insisted, as his D3 burst into light. He lifted it up, to look at its surface, suddenly watching it explode and the data reform. TK smiled. "Ready Patamon?" he asked his partner, who nodded. The data reformed into a D-Arc, this one overall green with a white circle around the screen, similar to Ryo's in style. He pressed it against his chest. _'I hope this works…'_

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Patamon Biomerge Digivolve to…**

TK fell onto his partner, and holy light enveloped them. A holy figure stood tall, as blue and silver armour landed on his form, and eight wings burst out of his back. He stood tall, as Davis and the others watched in amazement.

…**Seraphimon!**

"Davis, I hope you realise your mistake…" Seraphimon said spitefully in TK's voice, before flying away into the sky. "SEVEN HEAVENS" rang through the city, and Lucemon looked down in surprise, before being hit by the attack, throwing him back through the sky. He gritted his teeth and began another attack, orbs appearing in the sky.

"We're in trouble!" WarGreymon said in a worried tone, preparing to spin to deflect them.

Davis watched from below as WarGreymon and Seraphimon together managed to avoid the attack, and continued to watch as they seemed to overpower Lucemon.

"Whoa…they're powerful…" Davis said, surprised but still concerned.

"It's not enough…" Reppamon told him. Veemon looked to Reppamon.

"What do you mean?" the blue humanoid lizard asked.

"They need a miracle…I can feel it for some reason…Lucemon is supremely powerful…" Reppamon told him. Davis frowned.

'_Tai needed my help and I just wrote him off…how can I hold the same crest as him, let alone the crest of Friendship…'_ he thought. Veemon looked at him concerned.

"Are you okay Davish?" he asked.

"No…I'm not…" An orange blast began to glow in the sky, catching Davis' attention. _'Good luck…'_

* * *

Kari looked on in fear as Sakuyamon advanced, staff and sword prepared. Angewomon lay on the rooftop, badly injured, and Lilithmon watched, sitting on a rooftop edge, eager to see the destruction of a Digidestined. Unfortunately, she was to fall prey to her own rule. Never underestimate the Digidestined.

"RIKA, WAKE UP!" Kari yelled. Sakuyamon stopped, glancing around, surprised as to what was happening.

"What's going on?" she asked, confused.

"Rika, she was controlling you…" Sakuyamon turned, preparing her staff.

Lilithmon stood up angry. "You!" she yelled angry at the pair, swooping across to the rooftop. Sakuyamon prepared her staff as she saw Lilithmon advance. Sakuyamon leapt through the air, kicking Lilithmon in the back. Lilithmon rolled to the floor in pain. Sakuyamon turned round, preparing her sword for when Lilithmon would inevitably stand up. However, Lilithmon did an unpredicted move. She stood up, and leapt at Kari. "NAZAR NAIL"

Kari staggered back quickly to avoid the blow. She lost her balance and fell back, off the edge of the building. Angewomon looked on in fear, Lilithmon laughed, and Sakuyamon was shocked.

* * *

Davis heard Yolei scream. "Kari!" she yelled, and Davis directed his attention up, to see Kari plummet. His eyes widened as she hit the floor.

"Oh…my…god…" Kazu exclaimed, voicing everyone's thoughts. Davis' attention was suddenly attracted by something else, however. He looked to the sky, to see a flying blast of energy.

'_A Terra Force?!'_ he thought, and then he turned his sights to everyone running over to Kari. Looking between the two, and gripping his D3 in hand, he made his decision. "Look out!" he yelled, as the Digidestined and Tamers stopped, before moving away in fear of the blast. Davis ran across towards Kari.

"DAVIS!" Veemon yelled, powerless to stop what was about to happen. Davis leapt into the air as the blast drew close.

Kari opened her eyes, feeling pain running through her from her 40 storey fall. She looked up to see Davis' face, about a metre away from her, surrounded by orange light. Suddenly, he screamed in pain, and she looked on in shock.

Davis vaporised.

"Holy…shit…" Kazu exclaimed, as the Digidestined watched on shocked as the blast subsided. Veemon stood, mouth agape. Kari's eyes widened, sending pain coursing through her.

"Davis!" she cried weakly, tear sweeping down her face.

* * *

Sakuyamon didn't pause. Neither did Angewomon. They turned from their position near the roof-edge, ready to wipe Lilithmon from the face of the earth. Lilithmon chuckled.

"What's wrong? Lost one of your friends? Or maybe two?" she taunted. Sakuyamon leapt forward, drawing sword. "SHAMAN SWORD" she yelled, slashing her sword forward causing a sweeping blade of light to hit Lilithmon, knocking her back. She leapt straight into a Kitsune Strike attack, the effects of which damaged Lilithmon badly._ 'This is going badly, they are wanting revenge…I must flee…'_ "I will leave you to deal with your losses…" she said morbidly, before fading from view.

"Come back you bitch!" Rika yelled angrily, slashing at thin air. She frowned, as Angewomon turned and flew down to Kari. Sakuyamon breathed heavily. She felt adrenaline course through her veins.

"Rika, are you okay?" Renamon asked. Rika looked down.

"When Takato let himself get that angry he…you know…"

"Yes…"

"Renamon…Harmony…what would've happened if I had lost control of myself?"

"**I do not know…"**

Rika and Renamon split. Rika fell to her knees, hair still loose, exhausted. She looked at the floor.

"Bad day…" she noted, yawning. "I need to talk to Takato…" she added, standing up with wings. She walked to the roof edge, and looked down to see a cloud of blue fog.

* * *

Veemon couldn't move. He felt weak. His partner had just been killed in one shot, protecting Kari. What was he meant to do? He would soon discover, as he began to glow blue and the world around him turned likewise.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at himself. Data flew into him.

"Veemon, are you okay?" asked a voice.

"Davis?!" Veemon asked, looking around at the now simply blue area to see his partner, standing next to him.

"The one and only…" he replied.

"But…you just…you got…killed…how did you survive?"

"I'm not sure…but…I've now got this…" he exclaimed, holding out a bright blue D-Arc with a white screen ring and buttons. It stopped glowing, materialising in his hand.

"Why did you pull off such a stupid move?"

"Miracles always seem to happen with me…I just took a random chance…"

Veemon nodded. "So…are we going to biomerge?" he asked, now more enthusiastic. His partner nodded.

"Let's do it!" he cheered, throwing his D-Arc at his chest.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Veemon Biomerge Digivolve to…**

Davis fell back on his partner, and data exploded upwards and downwards, forming a black armoured blue dragon. Gold stripes ran over his armour, and dull red wings materialised from his back. Cannon appeared on his gold-clawed arm, and Davis looked out from the face of the fighter mode form of…

…**Imperialdramon!**

Davis looked down in his blue orb. "This is…incredible…" he exclaimed. "I can feel it…Veemon, is this what it feels like to be a digimon?"

"At the moment Davish, I'm not sure…this is so confusing…"

Davis chuckled at his partner's reply. He looked down from where he stood in the street. WarGreymon had landed. "Kari, are you okay?" Tai asked his sister, who was preoccupied with looking in shock at the dragon standing tall behind him. Her tears refused to fall, she just stared on, as did the Digidestined and Tamers.

"Three biomerges in one day…geez Henry, these guys have got us beat…" Terriermon joked.

"Huh? You, Rika and Takato all biomerged in the same day!" Kazu commented.

"Yeah, but it wasn't all in the same battle…" Terriermon defended, pouting. Henry sighed.

* * *

Rika landed weakly near Takato. She looked into his eyes. "Bad day…" she spoke. Takato nodded, as she sat down near him. He put his arm around her. A tear dropped down her face.

"Rika, are you okay?" he asked.

"Takato…what happens if I lose control of myself?" she asked.

"What, like I did with…"

"Yeah…like that…"

"I have no idea…"

Rika frowned, feeling the last vestiges of her anger die away.

* * *

"Ready Davis?" Veemon asked from within

"Davis?!" Kari said, shocked at Veemon's question. Imperialdramon looked down at the girl, and smirked.

"Let's go!" he cheered, in Davis' voice, leaping into the air. He flew up, wings taut back. "Veemon, it's strange…I know how to fly…in fact, I can read your thoughts…"

"Hey, don't do that!" Veemon complained.

"Fine…anyway, we have a date with Lucemon, don't we?" Davis joked.

"Look who's getting cocky…" WarGreymon joked, helping his sister up.

"Be careful!" Kari yelled.

"How did Davis survive that?" Yolei asked.

"Not only that, Kari, how did you survive falling from a building? I mean, you don't have wings or anything…" Jeri asked.

"I'm not sure…" Kari replied. Gatomon, now having dedigivolved, leapt onto your shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're safe…I thought we lost you…"

"We all did…" Tai said. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" he added, as WarGreymon stood up.

"Be careful Tai…" Sora advised. WarGreymon nodded.

"I will Sora…" he added, flying into the air.

Kari stared blankly out along the road, noticing the digimon staring up at the battle above them in the skies, but not particularly registering it in her mind. A voice began to run through her ears.

"Kari…Kari…are you okay?" she began to hear, as she turned to see Yolei.

"Yeah…"

"You sorta phased out on us there…" Ken told her.

"Just a lot to think about…I'm tired too…"

"I'm not surprised…" Henry replied. "How on earth did you survive that?"

"I'm not sure…I really have no idea…"

Rika and Takato sat, listening to what was going on. "Psst…Rika…you know those angels…" Takato whispered.

"Hmm…" Rika thought, watching Kari. "Maybe…"

* * *

"Davis?!" Seraphimon asked, surprised.

"The one and only!" Davis replied.

"Don't be too cocky Davis, that always ends in failure…"

Lucemon cleared his throat. "I am disgusted by you humans…"

"Oh, where are my manners…" Seraphimon joked, turning to face Lucemon. "SEVEN HEAVENS" he yelled, spheres flying towards the light and dark angel.

"POSITRON LASER" Imperialdramon roared, firing his laser blast at Lucemon.

"TERRA FORCE" yelled a voice from below, as a blast hit Lucemon from below, along with the ones from the dragon and the angel. Lucemon screamed. When the blast died down, data streamed off of him, and he gritted his teeth.

"None of you pathetic Digi-fools can defeat me!" Lucemon roared.

"So original…" Tai joked. "Now…no-one attacks my sister and gets away with it! TERRA FORCE"

"Same with Kari!" Davis yelled. "GIGA CRUSHER"

"And with Tokyo!" TK roared. "TESTAMENT"

Holy light, balls of energy and dark matter combined, and Lucemon roared in pain. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the sky, data pouring out in all directions, light and dark streams. The cheers of Digimon rose from the city, as data poured out. Breathing a sigh of relief, the three megas sunk to land on the street below.

"That was awesome!" Kazu commented, as each split into their composite parts. Everyone stared in shock at a fully healed up Davis, along with a slightly worse for wear Tai and TK. Kari ran up to Davis and just stared him straight in the face.

"You're alive!/You're alive!" they both said together.

"Kari…I'm sorry…for nearly killing you…" Tai said, sobbing.

"Don't worry Tai…" Kari replied, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder to reassure him.

"Geez, power can really get to you…" Davis noted.

"You're telling me…" Veemon replied.

"Hold on, you _actually_ killed me Tai!" Davis remembered. Tai turned to him.

"Oh, sorry…I guess I forgot…" he said embarrassed.

"That was a pretty risky move Davis" Yolei noted. "What did you think you were doing?"

Davis scratched the back of his head. "Well, I didn't really think at all…"

Yolei face faulted. Kari sweatdropped. "I'm just glad you're alive…" she told a bemused blushing Davis, as she lightly blushed red in return.

"I still don't get how you survived…" Kazu noted.

"Neither do I…" Renamon added. "That should've been certain death, for both of you…"

"Huh? Well, maybe this thing saved me…" Davis noted, holding up his D-Arc.

"You…have a D-Arc?" Henry asked surprised.

"Yeah, it just appeared…pretty lucky huh?"

"Well actually, I have one too…" TK noted.

"Me too…" Tai added. Davis sweatdropped, pride busted.

"Hey, Tai…what happened back there?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked her.

"Well, you looked like you injured yourself really badly trying to escape from that blob thing…are you okay now?"

"I think, but…thanks for caring…"

"No problem…"

"What are you planning to all do now?" Kazemon asked.

"Huh? I'm not sure…" Tai replied.

"I know…" Takato spoke seriously, attracting the attention towards him and Rika who had now approached them. "We need to pay Zhuqiaomon a visit…"

"Good ol' Zhuqs…" Terriermon joked.

"But how do we know he won't be missing just like Azulongmon is?" asked Jeri concerned.

"Hmm…" Henry pondered.

"It's our only choice really…guess we better get walking…hey, did Lilithmon get taken out?" Tai asked Rika, recalling one of the things he had forgotten. Rika frowned and shook her head.

"No…" she replied. _'And it's all because I didn't think…'_ Harmony, in her thoughts, sighed.

"Do you mind if I follow?" Reppamon asked Takato. Takato shook his head.

"Not at all...we still have to figure out what Rey meant after all…and you're our best bet on finding that out…"

"Thank you…" Reppamon replied.

"Who is this Rey girl you are all talking about?" Yolei asked, echoing the thoughts of the Digidestined.

"It's a long story, and one that will accompany a long walk well…" Kazu began, as they began to walk out of the city, watched by thousands of eyes. Rika groaned, knowing that Kazu would attempt his own spin on it.

"By the way Rika, you have to teach us how to use the cards…" Davis noted.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

For the first time in ages, no cliff-hanger. Expect normal service to be resumed next time. Please review. This chapter probably shows the weakness of having to write for many characters at once, it got a tad confusing at times, and there are some characters that are quite hard to fit into it. I should have a chance to give a bit more of a view of everyone with some more time in the next chapter, which will bring back a familiar setting. There was also a complete lack of any non-southern quadrant Digital World action in this battle, a problem that will be remedied by a slower pace chapter next time.

I still have a lot of surprises to come in this story…and Reppamon is one of them. Look him up if you want to, although the info won't actually help you that much.

Next time…

Lilithmon remains, but when will she attack? What would happen if Rika were to lose control of herself? What is Reppamon's purpose? How did Kari and Davis survive their fatal injuries? Are they the Angels?

Find out next time in 'Lilithmon and the Sleepers', Chapter Six of Dimensions Book Three: Evils.


	6. Lilithmon and the Sleepers

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

_Lilithmon and the Sleepers_

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Tibo Village, Mountain Level**

**19:03 UTC**

Rika's legs ached, from the harsh battle, the long walk, and just sheer tiredness. The hours of walking, with one or two hours of riding one of the many transportation digimon and coupled with some flying, had taken their toll. Takato, near her, looked exasperated. However, neither mentioned anything, and neither did any of the other Tamers. The reason? They knew where they were, and that the groans of tiredness from the Digidestined would soon be fielded. They reached the peak of the hill.

"Welcome to Tibo Village Mistress…" a Gekomon greeted her.

"Oh, great, I'm just Takato; she gets all the respect…" Takato jokingly complained to Davis. **"All because she created most things and I simply destroy them…pah, the world is crazy…"** he muttered.

"Are we going to have to get used to everyone greeting you this way Rika?" Terriermon asked.

"Meh, I like it…but just call me Rika, okay?" she told the small rookie digimon below her, who nodded.

"Have you been here before?" Tai asked. Takato nodded.

"Yeah, a few years ago…we'll rest here tonight, press on tomorrow…"

"Sounds good…" Sora said cheerily.

"My blisters have blisters…" Yolei complained.

* * *

Rika sat in the room that Takato and her had been assigned. Renamon stood in the corner, and Guilmon watched her from the other side of the room, both of them exchanging glances regularly. Reppamon noted this behaviour, but decided against prying. Reppamon lay quietly in the corner, despite his objections to causing any trouble. Rika smiled at the sight, the pleasant digimon, albeit being a quiet one, seemed kind, and she was still curious as to who he was. 

"Reppamon?" she called out, attracting his attention. He looked up.

"Yes mistress?" he replied.

"Drop the mistress…"

"My apologies…"

"You're more polite than Lopmon…"

Renamon and Guilmon chuckled at the thought.

"Regardless, can we talk?" she asked. Reppamon nodded.

"What about?" he asked.

"You…"

"What do you wish to know?"

"I'm trying to figure out who you are…"

"That may be a problem, as I am not sure myself…"

Rika sighed. "Can you digivolve at all?"

"I am unsure…"

"Do you think you have a partner?"

"I am unsure…"

"Any thoughts at all on who you are?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not…I am following you, as you know, to find out…"

"What do you think you'll find?"

"Perhaps I will find my partner, but I am unsure as to who he, or she, may be."

"Well, of all of the appropriate people I know, I can't think of anyone suitable…I presume I haven't met him or her yet…"

Reppamon sighed. "It is a shame…"

The sliding door swiftly burst into motion. Takato entered the room. "Hey Rika…" he greeted, seeing her talking to Reppamon. "Hey Reppamon, Renamon, Guilmon…" he added, looking around the room.

"Hey Honey…" Rika greeted him, her hair still loose. Takato smiled at how well she seemed to be taking it, in the past she would probably have killed someone by now for seeing her with her hair down, or at least stayed as far out of the public eye as possible, but she had now had it down for most of a day. He didn't doubt that she would restore it to normal at the first opportunity, but appreciated the sight while he could. He sat down next to Rika.

"Hello Master…" Reppamon greeted, before receiving a glare from Rika. "I apologise. I meant to say, Hello Takato…"

Rika rolled her eyes. Takato nodded in response to Reppamon's greeting. He put his arm round Rika.

"This is the same building, isn't it?" Rika asked. Takato looked around the room, before turning back to her and nodding. Rika sighed.

"It feels strange…to be sitting here, in the peace and calm of the quiet night, knowing that the Demon Lords are wreaking havoc back on earth…" she spoke, sweeping her hair back from her eyes occasionally.

Takato nodded. "I hope our parents are okay…I hope everyone is okay, for that matter…"

Rika nodded in response. Takato smiled, looking into her eyes, and also glancing at her hair. "You want to play with my hair, don't you?"

Takato nodded feebly. Rika sighed, as Takato began to run his hands through Rika's hair.

"I really don't understand why you like my hair down like this, I hate it…"

"You look beautiful with it down…"

"And I don't with it up?"

"Yeah, but you just look…good…"

"You're not good at this whole complimenting thing are you?"

"Look, I get embarrassed around girls…"

"I've noticed…" Rika replied, smiling. Takato glanced to Renamon and Guilmon, looking at each other.

"Are they still pretending that the other one hasn't noticed?" he whispered into Rika's ear, sweeping some stray hairs behind it first.

"Yeah, I find it strange that Renamon of all digimon isn't brave enough to ask…" she whispered back.

"Then again, we can hardly talk…"

"Maybe Guilmon needs to find Renamon alone on a snowy mountain…"

"Yeah, like that is going to happen…"

"So what do we do?"

"Should we interfere?"

"Hmm…"

"Maybe not…"

"We could try to help them along at least…"

"How exactly?"

"Not sure…"

"We could…make one of them fall on the other…"

"Takato, that idea is terrible…"

"One of them could save the other's life?"

"Better than the other one, but still not good. It's too risky, and I'm sure that each of them has saved the other dozens of times without any result, particularly when dino-boy chokes on food…"

"That actually isn't a half bad idea…"

"What is?"

"What if Guilmon were to choke on something again?"

"Then Renamon would simply power paw him…nothing would happen as usual…"

"What if he needed CPR?"

"Aha…I see…but…how are you going to make Guilmon choke enough to need CPR?"

"Simple…the powers of Chaos…now, I'll be back soon…" Takato finished whispering, kissing Rika and standing up, before heading out of the building.

* * *

Davis sat back in his small building, Veemon near him. He stared at the D-Arc, and at several modify cards that Rika and Henry had given him. Veemon looked curiously at the cards. 

"Should we try them Davish?" his partner asked.

"Hmm…maybe…let's try…**DIGI-MODIFY…Speed Activate!**"

"Wow, this feels strange…" Veemon said, suddenly feeling energy coursing through him.

"Try it out…" instructed his Tamer. Veemon leapt forward, running quickly around the room, leaping off the walls at place.

"This is so cool!" he cheered. Suddenly, the door slid open, and Veemon crashed into a white blur, slamming into the wall. Gatomon groaned in pain.

"Ouch, that hurt…how the hell did you move that fast?" Gatomon asked, standing up dizzily.

"Modify…cards…" Veemon replied, equally dizzy. Kari chuckled.

"Been experimenting have we?" she asked. Davis nodded, smiling, as Kari sat next to him. She looked over at the D-Arc and cards.

"Yeah, Veemon just tried a speed plug-in…" Davis replied.

"Looks like we have a lot to learn…"

Davis nodded.

"Davis…what was it like to die?"

"I'm…not sure…I just suddenly felt like I was data…and flowing towards Veemon…it felt strange…speaking of death, how on earth did you survive?"

"I'm not sure either…I fell, and I survived…that's all I know…but…Davis…" Kari said, turning to face Davis in the eyes. The next event would surprise Davis for the rest of his days. Kari pulled Davis into a kiss. Davis' eyes widened, and Veemon and Gatomon watched, mouths agape. Davis began to kiss back, and when they finally pulled away, he was speechless. "…thanks for saving me…" she told a blushing Davis, who rapidly turned pale.

"You're…welcome…I…" Davis began, words becoming harder to recall as shock came over him.

**-THUMP-**

Davis fainted into Kari's arms. Kari smiled.

* * *

In the 'buffet', Henry, Jeri, Suzie and TK sat, along with Leomon and Lopmon, while Patamon and Terriermon, along with Calumon, wolfed down food from the buffet. Various Gekomon and Otamamon walked about the area. The room was lit by a mix of candles and light bulbs, giving it a warm orange glow. TK's D-Arc was currently being inspected by Henry and being compared to his and Jeri's green and yellow D-Arcs. 

"It's basically the same…" Henry decided, placing the green bodied D-Arc back down on the table.

"Except the colours, of course…" Jeri added.

"It's similar to Ryo's D-Arc in the colour scheme; it's a reverse of the normal." Henry finished.

"Yeah, Davis' one is the same. But Tai's is different…" Suzie noted.

TK nodded. "It's odd…maybe it's something to do with the fact that mine and Davis' were D3s, and Tai's was just an original Digivice."

"Perhaps…" Henry replied.

"I still don't get it, why did you biomerge? And how?" Suzie asked.

"I'm not sure…" TK replied.

"Maybe it's because there was no other way of digivolving here for you…" Jeri suggested.

"That would explain the fact that Tai and Agumon, and Davis and Veemon, biomerged to their Mega forms…" Henry noted.

"But I've seen the TV show. Imperialdramon is the DNA Mega form of Veemon and Wormmon. How could he do it without Wormmon?" Suzie asked.

"Hmm…" TK pondered. "Well, the DNA Digivolutions provide the energy to go to mega level…it takes a lot of energy…perhaps in this world…perhaps…it's not enough?"

Suzie added her two cents. "Perhaps it's the same with Warp Digivolution?"

"Hmm…" Henry thought out loud. "That makes some sense…the bond between human and Digimon…it could provide the strength to reach mega level…"

Terriermon leapt onto his shoulder. "A kick-ass mega who's a hundred feet tall and could blow anything to bits you mean!" he joked, miming punches and kicks. Henry sighed.

"Now, let's see. In normal digivolution in your world, or even this world, the energy for digivolution comes from the bond between human and Digimon, assisted by either Calumon or the D-Arc in this world. Digivolving to ultimate in your world needed crests, here it uses Shibumi's algorithm contained in the blue cards, which seems to eek out the last power possible from the Digimon without anything more than Calumon, the catalyst. But to mega…it requires far too much energy…for any being to do so and control themselves without causing havoc and destruction or having an external power source…"

"Megidramon…" Jeri noted, saddened.

"However, if we look at it…the biomerges provide the energy for the mega digivolution…" Henry finished.

"So…what can we do with this knowledge?" TK asked.

"Probably very little at the moment…" Henry replied. "Only you, Tai and Davis have D-Arcs, which should at least provide room for experimentation…"

"What about Sora, Yolei, Ken and Kari's digivices? Is there any way of prompting the change?" Suzie asked.

"I'm not sure. I just hoped for WarGreymon to win, and it happened…" TK replied.

"And if we consider what Davis did, it was a miracle…" Jeri added.

"Tai was pretty courageous too…" Leomon continued. Henry nodded. The slide door to the 'buffet' opened, and Takato entered the room, without partner or girlfriend.

"Hey Takato…" Jeri greeted him. Takato nodded, but he seemed distracted by something. He walked to the well-stocked buffet, picked up a plate and began to put various items of food on it, mainly bread.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" Terriermon asked, noticing the amount of food.

"It's for Guilmon…" Takato replied, still distracted.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to eat here." Henry asked curious.

"Oh, but I have a plan." Takato answered, smirking and turning to leave through the doors.

"Like what?" Terriermon asked, but Takato had already left.

"That was strange…" TK noted.

"Meh, leave them be, Takato and Rika have their own odd way of doing things…" Suzie commented.

"Yeah, but it tends to end in disaster!" Terriermon joked.

* * *

Yolei and Ken walked around the village complex, hand in hand. Gekomon and Otamamon were definitely the staple of this village, complimented by the occasional other digimon that they were nursing back to health. Wormmon and Hawkmon followed behind them, as they sat on the steps of the central building of the village, an oriental themed wooden structure, similar to every other building in the village. 

"It's been a long day, hasn't it...?" Yolei noted. Ken nodded, putting his hand around his girlfriend of many years. "Do you think that everyone back home is okay?"

"I'm not sure…I hope so…" Ken replied. "I hope the others managed to help everyone escape…"

"Do you think they could have defeated all of the Demon Lords that are there?"

"It's unlikely I'm afraid…they only have one mega in their group…"

Yolei sighed.

* * *

Impmon wandered into the building where he and his tamers were to rest for the next day. 

"Hey Impmon…" Mako greeted.

"Hey you two…" Impmon replied. "Look…I'm sorry for everything that's happened…"

"Don't apologise…" Ai replied.

"It's not your fault…" Mako added.

"But I've been powerless to do anything…" Impmon pleaded. "And I hate it…"

"You could have helped fight…" Ai suggested.

"No, I told your parents that I would protect you two!"

Ai and Mako sighed. Impmon frowned.

"I'm going to have to fight soon though…" Impmon commented.

"Please be careful…" Ai asked.

"I'll try…" the purple Imp replied.

* * *

Takato returned to his and Rika's building. He slid the door away, before entering the room. He nodded to Rika, who returned the gesture. 

"Guilmon, I've got food!" he said enthusiastically.

"But you don't need to eat…" Renamon began, but was interrupted.

"Yay, food!" Guilmon cheered, running across to eat the bread. Renamon smiled at his antics, and watched as Takato handed his partner a piece of bread. His hand glowed red when doing so, unbeknownst to Renamon or Guilmon. Guilmon quickly wolfed down the bread, and Takato placed the plate on the floor. He smiled, and walked over to Rika, winking at her. She smiled. He sat next to her, and put his arm round her. He pulled her into a kiss. Renamon smiled, noticing them kissing, but was then distracted by a strange noise. He looked down to see Guilmon, choking. Sighing at the routine, she walked forward.

"POWER PAW" she yelled, slamming her paw into his gut. However, unlike normal, he continued to choke. Rika and Takato stopped kissing, and looked on shocked. Guilmon suddenly fell back on the floor, landing on his back. Renamon stared on shock. She looked to the apparently too-shocked to move Rika, Takato and Reppamon, and realised she had to act. She bent down quickly, blushing slightly as she did so, and pressed her lips against Guilmon's. She blew hard into his mouth, then tried to pump his stomach, as she had seen on a television program. Guilmon coughed, bread spluttering out of his throat. She repeated her actions several times, until he opened his eyes while she was 'kissing' him.

"Psst…Takato…Guilmon wasn't in any risk of dying, was he?" Rika whispered. Takato shook his head.

Renamon felt Guilmon kissing back. She knew that everyone was watching, that her actions would be recalled by all in future, but for the first time in her life, Renamon point-blank didn't care. She returned the kiss, not noticing Rika and Takato looking at each other and smiling. When Renamon finally pulled away from Guilmon, they simply stared into each others' eyes, unable to think of what to say. In fact, no-one would, apart from an outsider of course.

"What on earth was that?" Reppamon asked, breaking the silence.

Renamon blushed greatly. Guilmon was unable to reply to the question either, but he turned back to Renamon. "Wanna just keep kissing?" Guilmon asked, smiling.

"Of course…" Renamon replied, pulling him back into a kiss. Reppamon looked towards Rika and Takato, looking for some clue as to what was going on.

"Just…don't ask…" Rika replied.

* * *

Tai sat in his room on a small chair, staring at his D-Arc. He held several cards, but Agumon was asleep so any testing would have to wait. He heard the door slide open, and looked up to see Sora enter the room. He greeted her unenthusiastically. "Hey Sora…" 

"Hi Tai…" she greeted, before pulling up a chair to sit next to him. Biyomon followed, and landed. Sora looked over to the D-Arc in Tai's hand, which he seemed to be distracted by. "You know…I was really worried today…"

Tai looked up to see what she was talking about. "Yeah?"

"Yeah…I thought you would…die…"

"Thanks…for caring…"

Sora smiled as she put her arm round Tai. "Look…Tai…I've noticed…I know the truth, the truth that you're petrified of telling…you don't have to be scared…the world doesn't end just because our relationship changes…" she explained. Tai looked at her curiously, as he began to understand what she was talking about. "So…what do you think?"

"Okay…" Tai replied, before pulling her into a kiss, which seemed to last forever. When they eventually stopped, Tai smiled. "Thanks for helping me…"

"No problem…"

* * *

**23:34 UTC**

Kari leaned against the wall, Davis in her arms, still unconscious. She looked to see Gatomon, with some food on a plate.

"I thought you might be hungry…" she told her partner, who smiled and nodded.

"I don't really need to eat, but thanks…" Kari replied. "Davis is still unconscious, and Veemon's asleep…"

"Aren't you tired?"

"Perhaps…"

"What made you decide to kiss him anyway?"

"He saved my life, it's the least I could do…"

"You know, it's obvious that you love him…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

Kari looked around, and out of the open door into the dark night. "So calm tonight…everyone seems happy, ironic really…wait a second…"

Kari gently moved Davis and stood up. She walked to the open door, and looked into the pathway. She looked around. Gatomon followed her.

"It's far too quiet…something strange is going on…" Kari wondered.

"Like what?" Gatomon asked.

"I'm not sure…"

* * *

**23:59 UTC**

Renamon sat against the wall, Guilmon in her lap, sleeping. Takato slept in a futon in the room, and Rika sat quietly against another wall, dozing. Reppamon slept, curled up in a circle. The events of the past few hours had been surprising to say the least. The night was very quiet, and only a knock at the door disturbed them. Rika looked up with a start. "Come in…" she called, smiling as Kari opened the door, but the smile quickly vanished upon seeing Kari's worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Rika asked.

"Everyone is asleep…" she replied.

"Well, it is night-time…"

"Yeah, but it's extremely quiet. Some people have fallen asleep in the buffet…everyone but me, you and our partners seem to be asleep.

"Well, it has been a long day…"

"Rika, check Takato…"

"Huh?" Rika replied. She then walked over to check Takato. "Honey…honey…wake up…WAKE UP…TAKATO, WAKE THE HELL UP ALREADY!" she yelled, to no avail. She placed her hand on his stomach, and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a heartbeat. "What's going on?" she asked Kari.

Renamon looked up, suddenly noticing a twinge in the air. She cocked her head, and Rika noticed.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I didn't notice before. Something strange is in the air…something...odd…" Renamon noted, looking up to the roof, nostrils trying to smell.

"**What if it's some form of sleeping attack?"**

"That's a good point…but where from?" Kari asked. Rika walked past her and looked up into the sky of the dark night.

"Oh…crap…" she cursed. Lilithmon smirked.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, EASTERN QUADRANT**

**Mount Fuji**

**09:01 JST  
**

Dawn arose on Japan, shining across the destruction, the fires, the smell of rubble and death haunting the streets. Looking over the city stood Mount Fuji, where the Digidestined who remained in this world bid goodbye to their parents.

"Good luck…" Mr Ishida told his son, who nodded. MetalGarurumon, standing behind him nodded.

"We'll do our best…" he told the group, before Matt leapt onto his back. He then helped Cody and Armadilomon on, and looked around to see Lillymon with Mimi in hand and Kabuterimon with Joe and Gomamon on his back. MetalGarurumon's engines burst into life, and he propelled away from the ground and into the air. Matt held on tight as they soared over foothills, heading for their one clear route into the city. The beach swept under them, and they reached the open sea. They turned to land on the sandy beach. Cody leapt off of the wolf's back, along with Armadilomon, and Joe and Gomamon did likewise.

"Here goes nothing…" Matt prompted.

**Gomamon Digivolve to…Ikkakumon**

**Ikkakumon Digivolve to…Zudomon!**

**Kabuterimon Digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!**

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!"

**Armadilomon Armour Digivolve to…Submarimon**

Cody climbed into Submarimon, and the rest climbed onto Zudomon. "This is going to be a tough battle…" Zudomon said glumly. The other digimon nodded, and they set off across the water, Submarimon underwater, Zudomon on the water, and Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon and MetalGarurumon above the water.

They flew for a short while, looking out for any sign of their foe. "Where is he?" MetalGarurumon asked, eager to get revenge.

"I have no idea…" Submarimon replied, surfacing. "Nothing down here…."

Suddenly, the sea swelled, and a figure arose from the depths. Submarimon turned to look.

"Ah, there we go…" he joked.

"This battle will waste both of our times, give up now…" Leviamon told them.

"I like timewasting!" Lillymon joked. "FLOWER CANNON" she yelled, firing a blast straight at Leviamon.

"HORN BUSTER" MegaKabuterimon roared, firing his own blast, this of electricity, at Leviamon.

"ICE WOLF BITE" MetalGarurumon yelled, firing missiles at the crocodile. Leviamon roared in pain as the icy missiles hit him. He dove into the water.

"Not on my watch…OXYGEN TORPEDO" Submarimon yelled. The blast was weak, but it was enough to make the unintelligent Leviamon think that they would have more backup there. He turned and swam the other way. The Digimon above the water tracked the shadows as they moved, while Submarimon fired more torpedoes to worry the beast. However, it was not to be so simple.

"CAULDA" the beast roared, as geysers shot out of the water towards the flying Digimon, and threatened to knock the Digidestined off of Zudomon's back. They held tight, as he swung his hammer.

"VULCAN'S HAMMER"

Leviamon was forced under water, where he received further attacks from Submarimon. He swam quickly towards Submarimon. Cody quivered in fear, and Submarimon only just dodged the jaws. He surfaced. Leviamon soon surfaced, and MetalGarurumon was ready.

"METAL WOLF CLAW" he roared, the blast shooting out of his mouth and hitting the crocodile, who roared in pain.

"VULCAN'S HAMMER" Zudomon yelled again, smashing down on Leviamon's head. Suddenly, his head armour cracked.

"NOW!" Matt shouted.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"HAMMER BOOMERANG!" Zudomon shouted, spinning his hammer like a boomerang.

"HORN BLASTER!"

"SUBMARINE ATTACK!" shouted Submarimon, before firing energy beams of water at the mega. Leviamon screamed in pain, data flickering.

"And that is why the forces of evil will never defeat good, and teamwork!" MetalGarurumon taunted. Leviamon groaned in pain, as MetalGarurumon's chest plate opened.

"GIGA MISSILE!" MetalGarurumon shouted, a huge missile shooting out of his chest, and hitting Leviamon hard. He exploded into data.

"We did it!" Mimi and Lillymon cheered

"Don't get too cocky…" Matt warned.

"He's right…we still have the remains of Tokyo to see, and Belphemon to fight…and, from what I've seen, he's the strongest…" Izzy explained. Mimi nodded.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Tibo Village**

**00:03 UTC**

Sakuyamon leapt at Lilithmon, swiping her staff at the fallen angel. Lilithmon dodged, and slashed at Sakuyamon.

"NAZAR NAIL!" she yelled. Sakuyamon acted quickly to avoid a repeat of the previous battle.

"SPIRIT SPHERE" she called, summoning a sphere of blue energy to protect herself. She panted for breath, the last two minutes alone had taken their toll. She ran forward, leapt over Lilithmon and kicked her back. She landed behind, and spun her foot round, kicking Lilithmon away across the ground and into a wall of a building. Angewomon landed behind her. Lilithmon looked unconscious. "You disgust me…" Sakuyamon told the fallen angel. Lilithmon looked up, and gritted her teeth.

"Same…" she replied, leaping forward at the pair. "NAZAR NAIL!" she roared. The surprise attack left Sakuyamon unprepared, and she was thrown against the wall, data burning. Rika screamed in pain.

Lilithmon turned to Angewomon, who flinched in fear. "Don't give up!" Kari encouraged. Lilithmon turned to her, and prepared to attack.

"No!" Angewomon yelled, leaping forward and pushing Lilithmon aside. Lilithmon stood up angry and looked at her foe.

"You are but a weak ultimate, I have no interest in you. PHANTOM PAIN" she yelled, a mist enveloping Angewomon, who felt weak as the effect impacted her.

"Angewomon!" Kari screamed, running across to her partner. She bent down next to her. Angewomon was unconscious, and suddenly she reverted to Gatomon. Kari picked up her partner and cradled her in her arms. She glared at Lilithmon, and winced at the sounds of Sakuyamon in pain. "What the hell do you all want?" she asked the Demon Lord. "Why do all you dark digimon try to keep attacking the world? Why are there all these evil digimon?" she asked. Suddenly, she was surprised as Sakuyamon stood up, blue energy coursing across her form.

"**Because of me…"** she told Kari. Kari turned to look at Sakuyamon.**"When I created good…I also created its opposite, evil…for Harmony between the two…"**

"Huh?" Kari asked.

"**The powers of light have to be strong! You can't just give up!"** Harmony added, before screaming in pain again, data burnt by fire like napalm.

Kari turned back to Lilithmon, stopping only in fear. She looked up at the demon. "Harmony's right…you can't win…we have to fight back…to save everyone…" she said confidently, as suddenly her D3 exploded, data reforming into a D-Arc. She looked at the pink device, with a white ring on the screen. "It's our ultimate power!" she yelled, pressing the device onto her chest.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Gatomon Biomerge Digivolve to…**

Kari fell back onto her partner, and light formed upwards into an angelic woman's form. Turquoise armour flew onto her form, and metallic golden wings and a spear from her back and hand respectively shot out, joining her natural feathery angelic wings. She stood tall and announced her new name.

…**Orphanimon!**

Lilithmon looked on in fear. "No…no, you can't do this! Our plans…we were going to win…" she panicked, stumbling back.

Sakuyamon felt the pain fade as Orphanimon healed her. Orphanimon turned to her foe. "You had every chance to turn away from evil, and you chose not to. And now, you shall pay!" she announced. Sakuyamon lifted her staff, as it glowed blue. Orphanimon's hands glowed, and crystals appeared around her.

"KITSUNE STRIKE/SEFIROT CRYSTALS!" they yelled together. The shape of a blue fox made of energy flew forth from Sakuyamon's form, as Orphanimon fired ten mystical crystals from her hands. Both struck Lilithmon, causing her to reel over in pain from the attack.

"I warn you…you will meet destruction at the hands of the person you least expect…" she warned darkly. "Rika Nonaka, keep your eyes open…because you and Takato better be careful…one day you'll let your guard down, one day, and it will all be over…the end of the World…"

"What do you mean?" Sakuyamon asked. Lilithmon smirked, standing up and leaping at Sakuyamon. She never managed to explain, nor finish her attack, as Orphanimon's spear fired a blast of holy energy.

"EDEN'S JAVELIN!" she screamed, as Lilithmon suddenly vaporised. Her data floated away into the sky. Orphanimon bent down to check that Sakuyamon was okay. She was quiet and still. The sounds of life returned to the village, as Tamer, Digidestined and Digimon alike woke from their enforced slumber. "Sakuyamon!" Orphanimon yelled, trying to get her attention. Suddenly, she split, into Rika and Renamon. Renamon turned to look at Rika, who sat unmoving on the step of the building.

"Rika, are you okay?" asked Renamon. No reply. Takato exited the building, noticeably confused, followed by Guilmon and Reppamon.

"What's going on? Rika?" he asked. He walked over to her, and sat down next to her. "Rika, what happened?"

Rika looked up, face pale from fear. "We beat Lilithmon…"

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked.

"No…she told me…that I will meet my destruction at the hands of the person I least expect…both of us will…"

"Are you sure she wasn't bluffing?" Orphanimon asked. "She did attack you afterwards, after all…"

Rika shrugged, tear running down her face, as Takato pulled her into a tight embrace. "It'll all be okay Rika…I promise…" he whispered in her ear. She smiled lightly, and they split.

"Whoa!" Davis said in shock, looking up at Orphanimon. "Kari, is that you?" he asked, gobsmacked, the other Digidestined and Tamers with him.

Orphanimon nodded, and glowed as she split into Kari and Gatomon. Davis walked over to her, noticing the D-Arc in her hand.

"So, you've got one too now?" he asked. She nodded, and smiled. "Talk about sleeping through something big…" he added.

Kari clenched her fist and stood up. "We are going to the top level!" she told them. "Everyone, tomorrow morning, we set out early…we have a Sovereign to meet!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Okay, no cliff-hanger this time either, but I guess this sort of counts as one, as we now head towards the conclusion of this story. Nevertheless, there are still much to come, along with a big surprise at the end of the book. A nice bit of character development in this chapter, which I'm quite proud of. Now that some relationships are actually existent, we should see an interesting change in how the story plays out. Please review. 

Next time…

What will they find when they reach the Sovereign? Will Belphemon be destroyed? And is Lilithmon's threat real?

Find out in 'Barbamon and the Sovereign's Level', Chapter Seven of Dimensions Book Three: Evils.


	7. Barbamon and the Sovereign's Level

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

_Barbamon and the Sovereign's Level_

* * *

**REAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Tokyo Metropolitan Building, Basement Floor 2**

**09:03 JST**

Yamaki awoke from his slumber, and checked that all was okay. The grand echoing hall of the Hypnos Experiment room was virtually silent, and he thanked whoever was up there that no digimon had checked the room. He lay across several chairs, near Riley who had laid out some chairs in the same way. He sat up.

"Riley…" he whispered. Riley slowly woke from her slumber, and looked over at him.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Three past nine" he replied, checking his watch. She yawned and sat up, as he stood up.

"What I wouldn't do for a bowl of cereal…" she muttered.

"We could try the cafeteria, although if any digimon were to use the elevator, we'd be in trouble…"

"Worth a shot though…" Riley replied, standing up and adjusting her normal attire. She looked around at the cavernous shell of a room, and was actually surprised that Daemon and his allies hadn't found a use for it. Perhaps he wasn't as intelligent as he seemed. She hoped this was the truth; it would make life so much simpler. Regardless, they would need to reach the Hypnos control room on Floor 29, and they had no idea how the building, notably one of the sole survivors of the attacks, not by chance though, had been taken over, and they could theoretically expect anything. She felt the handgun that Yamaki had given her in her pocket, but still doubted it's usefulness against the digimon, as well as being surprised where Yamaki managed to acquire such a device. She quietly followed him to the inactive doors. She and Yamaki struggled to open the heavy doors, leading out of the room. Once through, she looked around the cafeteria nearby in the corridor. The fridges no longer hummed as they had done for almost every day of their existence, and she scrabbled around looking for something edible. "I'd kill for a coffee…" she muttered, finding some biscuits still in their packaging. Owing to past experience, she checked the best before date, and was glad that it was apparently still edible, although the fact didn't particularly reassure her. She scrabbled around for some other things: some packaged drinks; some sweets; the only two apples that she could find that weren't mouldy. She looked above the counter to see Yamaki checking the lift. "What are you doing?"

"The elevator seems to be active still…I'm considering whether to disable it or not…"

"Hmm…would draw attention to us…"

"Yes, hence I'm considering that outing the power on both elevators would be better; they would be likely to put it down to a technical fault."

Riley nodded. "Seems like a good idea…Juggernaut will need as much power as it can get anyway…"

Yamaki used a key to open the panel near the elevator. Scrabbling around in the controls, he seemed to be using a technical method, until he pulled out a gun and shot the equipment with one shot. The elevator's lights faded, and Yamaki, checking that he had been successful first, moved back to the table that Riley had put a tray of food on. Frowning at the choice, he sat down.

"Not exactly cereal, is it?" Riley said sadly.

"We'll just have to make do…" he replied, before cobbling together what he could. They ate in silence mostly, and when they finished, Riley finally asked the question that had bugged her for hours.

"So why do you plan to activate Juggernaut then?" she asked. He frowned at the question.

"It's a last ditch attempt really. We may be able to disrupt Daemon's plans."

Riley nodded. "We just have to hope it works…Juggernaut doesn't exactly have good track record."

"Yes, but we'll have to wait for Daemon to leave for any reason, otherwise, he will kill us and disable it…"

Riley nodded sagely.

* * *

"Pah, I say 'who cares'?!" Daemon retorted.

"Four of the Demon Lords have been lost Daemon. It is hardly an insignificant loss…" Barbamon replied, angry at Daemon's dismissal of the news. They sat in the dark hollowed out remains of the highest levels of the Tokyo Metropolitan Building's North Tower.

"Our enemies will die by my hand regardless of whether our allies live or not."

"And what part do I and Belphemon play in this Daemon?"

Daemon snorted. "I hardly have to answer to you…"

Barbamon decided to drop the issue, Daemon was notoriously insolent, something that he hoped would cause the Demon Lord's downfall one day. "I believe that we should attack the Tamers and Digidestined in this quadrant's digital world now, before they increase in strength through further biomerges…"

"I am constantly surprised by your overestimating of these pathetic fool's abilities Barbamon…"

"Daemon, many evil digimon with the potential to become rulers of both worlds have fallen because of underestimating their abilities, and I fear that unless we act now, the plan will completely collapse."

"I see no need to attack them now. You may attack if you wish…"

Barbamon frowned. "I shall…Daemon, if you die by their hand, remember my words as your final thought…" he warned, before sinking through an inky black portal in the ground. Daemon snorted in dismissal.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, EASTERN QUADRANT**

**Odaiba**

**12:01 JST**

Matt and the group sat on the water's edge, out of sight to anyone in the city. Thankfully, Belphemon was absent, presumably destroying another city, given that Tokyo had been reduced to rubble. The fires had largely stopped burning, and the roadways were now littered with rubble and fallen signs, along with parked cars, their owners long since fled or killed. Taking the chance to rest, the group of remaining Digidestined had decided to avoid looking at the city, given that it would depress them, and instead sat on the wall by the sea.

"This is really bad…" Cody sighed, depressed by his occasional looks at the city behind him.

"Take your mind off it…" Armadilomon advised.

"With what?" Palmon asked.

"Well…um…" Armadilomon replied, but was interrupted.

"Izzy, what are we going to do after we win?" Cody asked. "Presuming we do win…"

"I'm…not sure…there would be a lot of work to be done…" the older boy replied.

"I meant what about contacting the others…" Cody added.

"Well…I'm not sure…we'll have to just wait and see what happens…"

Cody sighed.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Tibo Village**

**07:07 UTC**

"Good morning everyone!" Kari cheerfully greeted the groggy group, the sun only having ridden minutes before. "I hope you're all ready for today's adventure!"

Tai looked on, galled at Kari's behaviour. He nudged Davis, and whispered to him. "You really sure you want to be with her?"

Davis grinned. "Of course…" he replied. "She's just a bit…enthusiastic at the moment…"

Tai nodded, and looked around the group. Kari had told him about her newfound relationship with Davis, and it had given him surprisingly little surprise. He also presumed that some of the other couples had noticed the signs as well, just like they seemed to notice the way he now had his arm round Sora's waist. Rika and Takato seemed to continue their normal routine of love, Takato occasionally suggesting something and Rika either dismissing it or taking the idea and running with it, often beyond the point that Takato had meant. Renamon and Guilmon glanced at each other, smiling. Renamon seemed to continue staring at Guilmon, trying to set up some form of telepathy, an act which failed to work. Ken continued to be a mature calm collected boyfriend for Yolei, who was more impulsive, yet both of them had an intelligence that had drawn them to each other.

As for the others, they oddly seemed completely oblivious of any change in the group's relationships. Impmon was muttering to Terriermon about stuffing his bandana down Kari's throat to shut her up, prompting confusion from Ai and Mako. Henry was looking through a set of cards, and handing TK various potentially useful ones, aided by Jeri and her surprisingly comprehensive collection, which Leomon was equally surprised by. Kazu and Kenta were also gobsmacked by it, and Ryo stood silently off to one side, still distant from the group. Suzie was the only one really listening and paying attention eagerly, and her obliviousness to relationships of love due to her age left her unaware of what was going on. Her partner, Lopmon, along with Reppamon, were far too polite to ask.

Kari, of course, was far too happy to notice the lack of attention she was receiving, despite her partner's similar lack of care. "Come on then…" she cheered, turning and beginning to walk, followed soon after by the rest of the group. They arrived at the edge of the village. "Right, now, let's go armour!" she cheered, holding up her D-Arc.

**ARMOUR DIGIVOLUTION**

**Gatomon Armour Digivolve to…Nefertimon**

**Patamon Armour Digivolve to…Pegasusmon**

**Veemon Armour Digivolve to…Raidramon**

**MEGA DIGIVOLUTION**

**Impmon Mega Digivolve to…Beelzemon**

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**Renamon Digivolve to…Kyubimon**

"**Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon**"

"**Hawkmon Digivolve to…Aquilamon**"

"**Wormmon Digivolve to…Stingmon**"

Rika and Takato practically leapt onto Kyubimon's back, only pausing to help Guilmon on. Reppamon looked up at them.

"Do you want a lift?" Takato asked. Reppamon shook his head.

"Do not worry, I can run…" Reppamon replied.

"Don't worry, it's no problem…" Renamon added.

"If you do not mind…"

"No, but can the politeness…" Rika told Reppamon, before helping the fox onto the fox's back. Rika turned to face Kazu, Kenta, and the other Tamers. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to find your own lift!" she joked, as Kyubimon broke into a run.

"Hey!" Kazu yelled angry, watching them leave. Jeri climbed onto Leomon's shoulders, with his help of course.

"Need a lift Henry…and Suzie?" she asked.

"Of course!" Terriermon joked, as Leomon helped them up, before following after Kyubimon. Ryo climbed onto Cyberdramon.

"Ryo…buddy…can we have a lift?" Kazu asked, trying his hardest to be polite.

"Please!" Kenta pleaded.

"Sorry, but if Cyberdramon were to go feral, I can't know what would happen…" he replied. "Bye…" he waved, setting off in pursuit. Ai and Mako climbed onto Beelzemon Blast Mode's back, between his wings.

"Hold on tight!" Beelzemon told them, as he set off into the air.

Tai climbed onto Birdramon's back, with Sora's help, before helping Agumon on.

"I'm sorry, but we're out of space here…" Sora apologised, as Birdramon set off into the air.

"Same…" Yolei apologised, as Aquilamon set off into the air, her on his back.

"Sorry…" Ken apologised, as Stingmon followed, holding Ken.

"Same here…" Pegasusmon added, before flying off into the air, TK on his back. Davis climbed onto Raidramon, and Kari onto Nefertimon. Kazu and Kenta walked up to them.

"Please…!" Kazu pleased.

"We need a lift!" Kenta added.

Davis frowned. He looked towards Kari, who smiled and patted the space next to her on Nefertimon. Davis got the idea. "Fine…you can ride Raidramon, I'm going to join Kari on Nefertimon!" he said more happily. Kazu and Kenta, along with partners, climbed onto Raidramon.

"Go get her!" Kazu encouraged Davis, remembering the TV show.

"Say 'go to hell' to all Takari fans!" Kenta added, both completely oblivious to Davis and Kari's existing relationship.

Davis sweatdropped. "Yeah…sure…whatever…" he told them, before heading over to Nefertimon and climbing on.

"Let's go!" Kari cheered, as Raidramon and Nefertimon set off.

* * *

"Rika, was that a bit mean?" Takato asked.

"Meh, they'll find a way…besides, you saw Renamon last time: she was exhausted from carrying all of them before…" Rika explained.

* * *

"Hey Jeri, do you think that everyone back home escaped Daemon?" Henry asked, the question that bugged him now asked.

"I'm not sure…but I hope so…" Jeri replied.

"Dad, Mum, Rinchei and Jaarin will be okay Henry, won't they?" Suzie asked.

"I hope so Suzie, I hope so…" Henry told his sister, not really reassuring her.

"Don't worry Suzie, they'll be okay…I'm sure of it…" Jeri helped. Suzie smiled.

"Thanks Jeri…you and Henry will be good together…" Suzie said cheerfully and innocently.

Henry, Terriermon, Leomon and Lopmon all choked.

"What do you mean by that?" Jeri asked.

"I mean…" Suzie began, but noticed a glare from Henry. "Never mind…" she finished. Henry, still blushing heavily, wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

* * *

"Sora?" Tai attracted his newfound love's attraction.

"Yeah?"

"Um…thanks for the lift…"

"No problem…" Sora replied. She pulled Tai into a kiss. He returned the kiss. "And that is the answer to the question you were going to ask before you copped out…" she told him, smiling.

* * *

"Kari?"

"Yeah Davis?"

"What happens if I fall off?"

"I have no idea…so hold on tight, okay?"

"To what? Nefertimon's back is flat!"

"Hold on to me!" Kari told Davis, from her position at the front of Nefertimon, holding onto the quadruped angel's ears.

"Um…okay…" Davis replied, looping his arms around Kari's waist. To be perfectly honest, everything was going a bit fast for him, he still hadn't really got over the kiss from the previous evening. He smiled dumbly, realising that he may as well make the best of it. He pulled Kari into a kiss.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Tokyo Metropolitan Building, Floor 13**

**16:16 JST**

Yamaki sat, bored, on an office chair. Daemon had yet to make any moves. This particular office was barren; it had no lift exit and only one (secret) entrance via a hidden fire escape, only linking this floor, a hidden door on the 2nd floor, and the Hypnos Control Room, via another secret entrance beneath the control desks. Riley sat nearby on another chair. The one-way glassed windows provided a clear view of the destroyed city, a city that was simply told that the 13th floor was a floor, out of superstition, merely used for the water tanks for the toilets. This was true for other buildings all around the world, where lucky and unlucky numbers were used for utility floors; the later presumably giving good fortune for whatever equipment was on it. However, this floor actually contained a secret backup office, one for high ranked officials for running the city in case of digital disaster; hence the equipment was all designed to give as low a reading as possible to any digital creatures. Ironically, this was one disaster where it wasn't used, primarily because of the quick attacks and Daemon's infiltration of the building. The benefit of this situation was that, via a dedicated internet link, they were able to contact people outside the city. They had already contacted many allies in America, the UN and its taskforce, and gave advice about what should be done. Occasionally military aircraft flew past in the sky, most of which were potshotted by Daemon or his corps into a fiery ball of flame, and the rest of which had the pilots too scared to continue attacking or collecting reconnaissance. They had also managed to contact the parents of the Tamers, who had thankfully managed to escape to Kyushu. Yamaki advised them to escape Japan altogether, and he read of neighbouring countries assisting similar refugees from the once great land of Japan in the news. However, there was only so much they could do, and hence they had ended up in their present situation of boredom.

"Yamaki…" Riley began, trying to consider a topic that would alleviate the boredom. "If we survive this…will you continue to work for Hypnos?"

Yamaki considered the question. "Yes…" he replied finally.

"Why?"

"I find it passes by the mindless stupor of everyday life that others have…"

"But you must have some other interests. Have you ever been in love?" she asked.

"Not really. I have always been too busy; I was working my way up the special service ladder of the Government, until I was put in charge of this department."

"Well…if we survive this…" Riley began to ask. "Would you…want to go on a date with me?" she asked, prompting surprise from the blonde haired man. He smiled.

"Sure…" he replied.

"_Now there is the Yamaki that I prefer…"_ Riley thought.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Highest Level**

**12:06 UTC**

A data stream suddenly dropped off a mix of figures in front of a strange shaped castle over a lava pit, surrounded by orange skies and the blue-green coloured orb glowing far above. Tired and weary, and worried for where they could possibly have ended up, they looked around. Some of the human's expressions brightened, as they realised where they were. Takato and Guilmon shivered, recalling the events of all those years ago, Jeri, Impmon and Leomon having similar reactions, and all others who had witnessed the event similarly sorrowful.

"This is Zhuqiaomon's pad, isn't it?" Terriermon joked, trying to drop the depressed mood of the group. It failed to work.

"I'm still sorry for what I did boy…" Takato told his partner, who looked at him.

"Don't be sorry…I understand…" Guilmon replied.

"But…" Takato began, but Rika put her hand on his shoulder, and looked into her eyes. He nodded sadly. Guilmon looked to Renamon for guidance. She nodded in reassurance, and walked over to him. She bent down.

"Guilmon…just…stay quiet…okay?" she asked him, like a parent would ask a child when it came to a complicated situation.

"Okay…" Guilmon replied, nodding.

Suddenly, in a disturbing echo of years ago, the ground split into pieces. The group looked in fear, as they all thankfully ended up on the same piece of ground. They looked as a figure materialised in front of them. The figure was tall, humanoid and old. He had a long beard, and a grim expression graced his aged face. He held a wand-like staff in one hand, and wore robes, as well as having six wings on his back. He smirked. "Welcome to your doom, Digidestined and Tamers…" he greeted.

"What has happened to the sovereigns?" TK asked.

Barbamon paused. "They have been…put to sleep…they are no longer useful for this world…"

"You monsters!" Davis yelled angry, echoing Kari's surprise. Davis held up his D-Arc, and moved it towards his chest.

"Not so fast…" Barbamon objected. "SLEEPER SPELL" he yelled. Sora looked around in surprise as all but she, Kazu, Kenta, Yolei, Ken, Suzie and Jeri, along with their partners, were left alone as the only ones standing. "Your friends, since they are able to digivolve to Mega, are a problem. I plan to eliminate you all before you become equal threats…"

Kenta gulped.

"Hey, no fair!" Kazu objected.

"Fair…fair…FAIR! The forces of darkness are continually beaten by miracles that you somehow manage to pull off, regardless of how great our plans are. Is that fair?" he asked angrily. "I say that it is not! Now, stand up and die at the hands of the Demon Lords!" he announced, raising his staff, which glowed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Normal service, with cliff-hangers, is resumed, as we head towards the conclusion of this book, and what a conclusion it will be! Please review.

Next time…

Is this the end for them? Will the Odaiba Digidestined manage to defeat Belphemon? Will Yamaki manage to reach Juggernaut?

Find out in 'Sora, Biyomon and the Phoenix of Love', Chapter Eight of Dimensions Book Three: Evils.


	8. Sora, Biyomon and the Phoenix of Love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

Just a little note before we move on, the Takari reference in the previous chapter was intended as Kenta's personal stance on the issue, and also provided a humourous mistake by Kenta in forgetting not to talk about their world as a TV show, not as any particular jibe against Takari fans.

I do have something planned for TK, which should come right about Book 8. The person involved to cause this will not exactly be what he's used to.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

_Sora, Biyomon and the Phoenix of Love_

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Highest Level**

**12:06 UTC**

Takato cocked his head. His current situation was highly strange. He floated, in his usual attire, in a black area pulsing with red and blue shapes. This was pretty much normal for him. However, something else wasn't.

"Rika?" Takato inquired, looking at someone else nearby in the world.

"Same as always Takato…" she replied.

"What's going on?"

"Why would I know?"

Suddenly, two further shapes materialised in the darkness. Takato and Rika looked on in shock to see…themselves?!

"What the hell?" Rika asked surprised, seeing a winged version of herself, glowing blue.

"Who are you?" Takato asked a glowing red version of himself with wings.

"**Do you need to ask?"**

"Chaos?"

"**Of course…"**

"And that makes you…"

"**Harmony…"**

"Do you actually look like me?" Rika asked.

"**Of course not, this just makes the best sense in this dreamland…"**

"I see…" Rika noted. "Is this telepathy?"

Harmony shook her head. **"No, that takes very complex connections, just like it does between you, or rather us, and our partner…"**

Rika nodded.

"So what is it then?" Takato asked.

"**Basically, you are each having independent dreams."**

"Huh? So how can they be the same?"

"**Very complex manipulation of probability…"**

"How is that simpler than telepathy?" Rika asked.

"**Look, it just is…"**

"Fine…" Rika answered. Takato had somehow discovered that he could swim in this environment, moving himself close to Rika. Rika cocked an eyebrow.

"Give it a try!" Takato cheered. Rika simply grabbed his hand and pulled him down to 'earth'. Takato frowned.

"What is it with you and swimming in unusual worlds?" she asked, recalling what he had told her.

"Meh, seems to be the only way for me to move…"

"Hold on, why are we dreaming?" Takato asked, confused.

"**Barbamon put all of you biomergable Tamers and Digimon to sleep, along with Impmon and his Tamers."**

"Well let's get him then!" Takato cheered.

"Honey, if we were able to wake up, don't you think we would've done so by now?" Rika pointed out.

"Good point…"

"**Plus, if we weren't dreaming, it would hurt Chaos if I did this!"** Harmony said, before demonstrating her point. She frowned when Chaos didn't react. **"Damn, that would've been hilarious…"**

"So when will we wake up?" Takato asked.

"**Hopefully soon…for Harmony's sake…"**

"**Fantastic torment Chaos…"** Harmony replied sarcastically.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Rika yelled. "Anyway, what can we do to pass the time?"

"**Kill…"**

"Shut it…"

"**Annoy…"**

"Same for you…"

"We…"

"And you…"

"But…"

"Okay then, what were you going to suggest?"

"Well, in a dream we can do anything…I can beat you at cards…"

"Hold on…Takato, we have the opportunity to do absolutely anything with no real consequence…and you want a game of cards?"

"Yeah, what would you do?"

Rika blushed as an idea occurred to her. She dismissed it. "Fine, we'll play cards…"

* * *

"I win!" 

"Even in my dreams I can't win…" Takato moaned.

* * *

**12:09 UTC**

"CRIMSON FLAME" Barbamon roared, and a burst of flame shot through the group. Sora leapt away from the blast, crashing to the floor below near Tai. Biyomon moved likewise.

"Sora, are you okay?" Yolei called out, seeing the attack. Sora nodded, and turned to face Barbamon.

'_What are we going to do?'_ she thought.

"GREEDY WAND" Barbamon yelled, sweeping his wand around at the fallen Tamers and Digidestined. Energy flowed into him, and Kazu looked on in shock.

"Hey, no fair!" he complained. Barbamon smirked, and charged energy in his hand.

"DEATH LURE" he roared, firing a beam of energy that homed in towards Kazu.

"Look out!" Guardromon warned, before taking the attack. He was thrown to the ground, which he hit hard and dented, before rolling across it.

"Guardromon!" Kazu yelled, fearful for his partner.

"I'm…oka...just…injured…" Guardromon replied, through a corrupted voice.

"Sora!" Biyomon called to her partner, who nodded. "**Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon**"

Birdramon soared high, and glowed with the light of digivolution again. However…

"CRIMSON FLAME" Barbamon yelled. Birdramon spiralled out of the digivolution, and crashed to the floor behind Sora.

"Birdramon!" Sora panicked, running over to her partner, who shrank back to Biyomon.

Leomon stood up, drawing his sword.

"No Leomon, you'll get killed!" Jeri pleaded. Leomon looked into her eyes, instinct fighting friendship in his mind.

"But I must fight to defend us!" he argued.

"But you'll get hurt! I couldn't bear loosing you again!"

"Allow me to make the decision for you. CRIMSON FLAME!" yelled Barbamon again. Jeri watched in shock as Leomon turned in fear, becoming the victim of the attack. The blast threw him back a hundred feet.

"LEOMON!" Jeri yelled in fear, echoes of the events of three years ago flashing through her mind once again. She ran over to her fallen partner. Leomon's data pulsed, shook and faded. "Leomon, don't leave me again!" Jeri pleaded.

Leomon groaned in pain, and glowed. Suddenly, his form shrunk. Jeri watched in shock as a small red digimon with yellow markings was left. She held up her D-Arc.

"Elecmon, Vaccine Type, Rookie Level, attacks Sparkling Thunder, Nine Tails, Thunder Knife…"

"Huh? I thought Elecmon was a data type…" Kenta noted.

"It could be a variation…" Lopmon suggested. Jeri picked up Elecmon and cradled him in her arms.

"Sorry…Jeri…" he told her weakly. She smiled sadly.

"I'm just glad you're safe…" she told him.

"I grow weary of you pests…" Barbamon sighed. "I may as well burn through your friends…CRIMSON FLAME!"

Sora looked on in shock as the blast shot towards Tai and Agumon. "No!" she yelled. The blast missed, barely, and Tai and Agumon were rolled to the side by the shockwave. Sora and Biyomon ran over and bent down to check they were okay.

"It didn't wake him up?" Biyomon inquired, shocked. Sora stood up, fire running through her veins.

"BARBAMON!" she yelled angrily. "I'm not going to let you attack us any more…"

Her Digivice glowed and shattered, reforming into a white D-Arc with a red screen ring and yellow buttons. She looked at it in shock at the device. She held it tightly in her hand.

"Barbamon…I care for my friends, most of all Tai…and you're not going to harm them!" she yelled. The D-Arc slowed, and she pressed it to her chest.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Biyomon Biomerge Digivolve to…**

Sora fell back onto her partner, and fire ripped through them. Four golden wings and five golden tail feathers rose out of the flames, and a great bird formed. The flames moved to the top of the bird's head, and she landed on the ground, fire burning brightly.

…**Phoenixmon!**

Dust and rocks ripped through the air as the wings flapped, causing the audience to shield their eyes. Yolei screamed in pain as a rock struck her lower leg, and she bent her knees down to the ground to ease the pain. Sora looked back sadly.

"Sorry…" she apologised, before turning back to Barbamon. "Barbamon, you cause me to injure those who are care for! You will pay for what you have done to all of us!"

Barbamon snorted, dismissing the great bird. Jeri held up her D-Arc. "Phoenixmon, Vaccine Type, Mega Level, attacks Crimson Flame, Starlight Explosion, Life Force"

"Go get 'em!" Kazu cheered.

"Good luck…" Suzie wished.

"CRIMSON FLAME"

"CRIMSON FLAME"

The two identical-named and similar effect blasts clashed. Barbamon smirked. Phoenixmon gritted her teeth.

"Yolei, are you okay?" Ken asked worried.

"No…that really hurt…" she told him, clutching her leg.

"Let me have a look…" Ken asked. Yolei rolled up her trouser leg. Ken looked at the bruise, which had turned purple. "You should be okay…" he comforted Yolei, who nodded. He stood up, and looked towards Barbamon. "I'll hold him off…" he told her.

"Why? Phoenixmon has got that covered…"

"I want to help her out…and protect you…"

"Same…" Wormmon added.

Yolei smiled. "Thanks…I want to help out too…"

"But Yolei, your foot…" Hawkmon objected.

"That won't stop me…" Yolei told her partner. She stood up, unevenly. "I want to help my friends…to protect them…to help Ken…"

Ken smiled. Their D3s glowed. Ken looked in surprise as his D3 morphed into a black D-Arc with a gray ring and buttons. Yolei's became a red D-Arc with a white ring and buttons. Ken frowned, the darkness of his Digivice was not to go away, indicated by the gray buttons. They each pressed the device against their chest.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Hawkmon Biomerge Digivolve to…**

**Wormmon Biomerge Digivolve to…**

Yolei fell back onto her partner. They developed into a glowing white humanoid shape, which solidified into a bird-like Digimon. Red tipped wings flew out of her back, and armour materialised on her. Swords appeared in their holders, and she pronounced her title.

…**Valkyrimon!**

Ken fell back onto his partner, and a tall humanoid figure developed from his normal form. Four yellow tipped wings shot out of his back, and two sharp claws appeared on either hand. He stood tall and announced his name.

…**GrandisKuwagamon!**

Kazu and Suzie held up their D-Arcs. "Valkyrimon, Data Type, Mega Level, attacks are Fenrir Sword, Lightning Arrow and Laser Javelin" Suzie told the others.

"GrandisKuwagamon, Virus Type, Mega Level, attacks Grandis Scissors and Gran Killer"

"Need any help?" Yolei asked Phoenixmon as she as Valkyrimon flew over to Phoenixmon, who nodded.

"Yeah, thanks…" Sora replied.

"Let's take this guy down…" Ken cheered. Phoenixmon nodded.

"Barbamon, you know you drained energy from our friends…take some of your own medicine…LIFE FORCE!" Phoenixmon yelled, as energy was sucked out of Barbamon, who screamed in pain. Phoenixmon spread her wings, and the energy flew out to each of the Tamers, Digidestined and Digimon below, who woke startled.

"What's going on?" Tai asked groggily. His head hurt, and he looked up to see Phoenixmon.

"Feeling okay Tai?" Sora asked, shocking Tai.

"Yeah…I think…good luck…"

"Thanks…"

"GRANDIS SCISSORS" GrandisKuwagamon yelled, slashing his claws across to make a blast of energy that flew at Barbamon.

"CRIMSON FLAME" Phoenixmon roared.

"LIGHTNING ARROW" shouted Valkyrimon, firing an electrified arrow at Barbamon.

Barbamon took the attacks and looked at them through clenched teeth. He held up his hands, and threw all of his energy into them. "PANDEMONIUM…" he began to call.

"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION" Phoenixmon roared, the blast of purifying energy wiping out Barbamon who screamed in pain. Phoenixmon landed on the ground, along with her fellow megas, and they reverted to their individual forms.

"That…was…awe…"

"Shut up Kazu…" Suzie scolded.

"So all of the Digidestined now have biomerge forms?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, except those back in Odaiba" Sora replied.

"So how are we going to get back to the real world?" Davis asked. Henry pondered what they could do.

"Let's crash ol' Zhuqs place, he won't mind!"

"Terriermon!"

"What, he's dead, at least that's the impression I got?"

"We can't be sure of that; he could've just imprisoned them"

"So? He's still not there!"

"But we can't intrude…"

"Look Henry, the fate of the worlds' are at stake, do you really think politeness comes into this?"

Henry sighed. Jeri laughed. "Regardless of politeness, Terriermon does have a point…" Tai began. Takato nodded.

"Let's take a look then…"

* * *

**12:25 UTC**

"Whoa, this digital world is weird!" Davis said shocked as the bubble sped through a tube. They landed at the castle and it popped suddenly.

"Thank you for travelling by bubble, please remember to take all your possessions with you when you leave the bubble…" Terriermon joked. "Hey, we biomerged here Henry, remember?!"

"Yeah…there's still a hole in the floor?" Henry said in surprise, looking into the castle.

"Well, whoever Zhuqs is paying to fix that is taking their time…"

"Huh?" Renamon paused in surprise, sensing something.

"What's wrong?" Rika asked.

"There's something here…"

"Like what?"

Guilmon's nostrils twitched. "She's right…" he said, before storming across the room, slowly down only to transverse the pit, soon followed by the rest of the group.

"What did you find boy?" Takato asked. Guilmon had stopped at a wall with a set of decorative (yet dangerous looking) metallic spheres on it surrounding a doorway, in a mock medieval style.

"I'm not sure…" the dino replied.

"It's just a decoration…" Suzie noted. Renamon looked at it curiously.

"Huh?" she noted.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked.

"It's…different to the others…"

"In what way?" Davis asked.

"Maybe it does something…" TK noted, walking up to it. He touched the metal sphere, and stumbled back in surprise as it glowed, the intensity of brightness increasing until it flooded the doors.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

Takato grinned. "The portal…" he told them.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, EASTERN QUADRANT**

**Odaiba Beach**

**21:30 JST**

**7****th**** January 2010**

Matt heard distant rumblings amongst the rubble, and stood up, turning to face the destruction. The other Digidestined sat near him on the sea wall, all trying to sleep but none managing to do so. "He's coming…" he announced grimly, seeing fire moving towards them in the distance through the night. "Gabumon!" he called.

"Right…**Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…MetalGarurumon**"

"Ready Cody?" Armadilomon asked.

"Yeah…DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE"

"**Armadilomon Armour Digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge**"

"Gomamon?"

"Right…**Gomamon Digivolve to…Zudomon!**"

"Palmon!"

"Tentomon!"

"**Palmon Digivolve to…Lillymon!**"

"**Tentomon Digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon**"

The Ultimates, the Mega and the Armour stood on the road in front of their partners. "Right, MetalGarurumon is our only mega, and hence our main fighting force…the others will get attacks in when they can, and try to divert attention from MetalGarurumon…got that?" Matt strategized. The Digimon nodded.

"Right!" they cheered uneasily.

'_This is going to be a tough one…'_ Matt thought.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Former Site of Palette Town, Odaiba, Japan**

**21:32 JST**

A dense fog descended on the rubble of the city, and some figures materialised.

"Ouch, my head hurts…" Davis complained.

"**That was nasty…I'm never doing that again…"**

"**Yeah, next time we should biomerge first…"**

"Headache, great…" Kari complained.

"What happened?" Henry asked, confused.

"**Travelling between worlds like that at our strength is nasty…"**

"Quiet, I can hear somebody…" TK noted. They listened as they heard the sounds of footsteps, and a fish-like shape approaching them.

"Damn…they found us!" Davis complained.

"Wait…we can still escape…" Tai noted. "He hasn't seen us yet…"

"Yeah, but he'll report any odd Digital Fields to Daemon…" Renamon warned.

"So what do we do?" Kari asked.

"Elementary!" Yolei replied.

* * *

"Halt…who goes there?!" asked the Divermon. Reppamon growled. "I see, a bioemergence…prepare to be destroyed…" 

"Damn…Rika, this plan isn't going to work…" Takato told his girlfriend, as they hit out of sight in the Digital Field.

"Allow me to help…" Impmon noted. The light of digivolution enveloped him, and Beelzemon stood tall. He strode forward towards Divermon.

"But that'll get us noticed!" Tai said worried.

Beelzemon held his gun out at the Divermon. "I am the Demon Lord Beelzemon, and I bring this…slave…" He pointed to Reppamon and grabbed him by the neck. "For assisting in our efforts…now outta my way!"

"Yes my Lord…" the Divermon replied, quickly scurrying out of sight. Beelzemon let Reppamon down to the ground, and turned back to the rest of the group.

"Okay, I'm going undercover…" he told them. "Ai, Mako, stay safe!" he warned.

"Good luck!" Ai and Mako cheered, as Beelzemon ran towards Shinjuku.

"So…what do we do first?" Davis asked.

"We should get moving towards Shinjuku…" Tai explained. "Beelzemon headed that way, and those towers are the only buildings still standing here…"

Takato nodded. "Okay, let's move…" he replied, holding his D-Arc to the air. "Ready everyone?" he called. They nodded. "Here we go!"

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Guilmon Biomerge Digivolve to…Gallantmon**

**Renamon Biomerge Digivolve to…Sakuyamon**

**Terriermon Biomerge Digivolve to…MegaGargomon**

**Monodramon Biomerge Digivolve to…Justimon**

**Agumon Biomerge Digivolve to…WarGreymon**

**Biyomon Biomerge Digivolve to…Phoenixmon**

**Patamon Biomerge Digivolve to…Seraphimon**

**Gatomon Biomerge Digivolve to…Orphanimon**

**Veemon Biomerge Digivolve to…Imperialdramon**

**Hawkmon Biomerge Digivolve to…Valkyrimon**

**Wormmon Biomerge Digivolve to…GrandisKuwagamon**

**MODE CHANGE**

**Gallantmon Mode Change to…Gallantmon Crimson Mode**

**Sakuyamon Mode Change to…Sakuyamon Amethyst Mode**

"Wow…eleven megas!" Kazu said in awe of the group.

"Hey!" Kenta complained, equalled by a tooting from his partner.

"Okay, twelve…" Kazu corrected. "One of whom is useless…" he muttered. Kenta angrily looked at him.

"I'm sorry we can't help…" Jeri apologised.

"Don't worry…" Henry reassured. "You can help Ai, Mako and my sister to safety…"

Ai and Mako nodded. "Okay…" they spoke together.

"Yeah, and keep Reppamon out of polite trouble!" Terriermon cheered.

"Terriermon!" Henry complained.

"What?! Next thing we know, he'll be having tea with Daemon!"

"That would be a better solution to this problem…" MegaGargomon told himself in Henry's voice, sighing.

"Daemon can't possibly beat all of us!" Davis cheered.

"Don't get too cocky…" TK warned.

"Yeah, he's extremely powerful…look at the city!" WarGreymon told Imperialdramon, who nodded.

"Fine…anyway, let's get moving!" he cheered, before flying forward through the city, followed by the rest of the group.

* * *

"Daemon is on the move…" Riley told Yamaki, looking at a rudimentary map system she had made on the PC. 

"Where to?"

"Towards Odaiba…"

"I see…we should move up the building now…"

Riley nodded, and they headed over to the door. Yamaki drew his gun and carefully they stepped into the staircase. It was a strange feeling as they walked up the whitewashed shaft, each floor lacking a door of any kind. At the top, the stairs suddenly halted, and Riley cocked an eyebrow.

"What now sir?" she asked. He looked to the ceiling, and pressed a disguised switch on the wall. An opening appeared, and a ladder dropped through the floor. Yamaki climbed up the ladder, and looked around at the horrific sight of the control room. Riley looked on in shock as she saw a huge black mass covering the walls, in every computer and blocking the doors. "It stinks…" Riley told him, holding her nose at the smell. Yamaki stood up and walked across to his desk.

"Is Juggernaut ready?" he asked. Riley placed a laptop on the desk.

"It just needs a bit more configuration…" she told him, plugging it into the system and beginning to type. He nodded.

"Let's just hope this works…" he noted.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

And as we set the stage for the final battle, it's worth saying that there are more surprises to come yet in this book. Please review. 

Next time…

Will Juggernaut be executed successfully? Will it interfere in the plans of the Tamers and Digidestined? Will Beelzemon's cover be blown? Will the Odaiba Digidestined manage to defeat Belphemon?

Find out in 'Daemon and the Downfall', Chapter Nine of Dimensions Book Three: Evils.


	9. Daemon and the Downfall

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

Well, this is probably going to be the penultimate chapter in this story, and I won't ruin what is coming up. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

_Daemon and the Downfall_

* * *

**REAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Tokyo**

**21:48 JST**

The figures raced across the sky, camouflaged partly by the darkness. However, some of their natural illumination meant that they were still visible, and they had attracted attention.

"DARK DELUGE" yelled a voice.

"GRANDIS SCISSORS" GrandisKuwagamon yelled, slashing the blast of poisonous, flaming ink to pieces.

"Ah, so smart are we?" asked a voice. Ophanimon looked down, angrily.

"You again…" she said peeved, as LadyDevimon smirked.

"Who else?" she asked.

"NAIL BONE" yelled another voice. Ophanimon made a shield to block the attack from SkullSatamon, and turned to MarineDevimon and the skull digimon.

"Hey, Takato…" Imperialdramon told Gallantmon, separating himself from the group, followed by Seraphimon and Ophanimon.

"What?" Gallantmon asked.

"You go ahead without us…" TK told him. "We'll take care of the Daemon Corps…"

"Fine, just be as quick as possible…" Tai told them. "We'll need help ASAP!"

Ophanimon nodded, and swooped towards LadyDevimon. "We have a score to settle…" she said in Gatomon's voice.

* * *

**Tokyo Metropolitan Building**

**21:48 JST**

"Ah, Beelzemon…" Daemon greeted the mega that had entered the building.

"Howdoos…I have completed my task…" he greeted.

"All of the Digidestined in the Eastern Quadrant eliminated?"

Beelzemon nodded. "Them and their little screams…"

Daemon chuckled. "Only a few left…I presume you wish to know about the impressive headquarters I have built out of this skyscraper?"

"Not particularly, but go on…"

"I have gutted this building's upper floors. The dark mass grows using the power of the planet's communication networks, fed through this building. As soon as it has enough power, we will be able to open a permanent gate between the four Quadrants and their digital worlds, for my corps to attack. At present the gate is small, but it is growing."

Beelzemon nodded, not really understanding but getting the gist. "I see…when will it be ready?"

"Unfortunately, it requires much energy, and the communication networks seem to be far from ideal for this purpose. However, the Orbs will allow it to be powered up to its full potential, breaking a hole in the universe and allowing my empire to begin."

"Your empire?!"

"We agreed on this Beelzemon, we shall each command a Domain of the World, consisting of each of the individual Quadrants and Digital Worlds…the Eastern Quadrant's digital world, however, shall be deleted as the first move of war…"

"I see…"

"I intend to take the Orbs of Chaos and Harmony from their owners."

Beelzemon nodded. "When?"

"Well, you should know shouldn't you?" Daemon replied, smirk appearing on his face. Beelzemon tilted his head in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking 'bout, bub?"

"You are not Beelzemon…"

"Of course I am, I'm living breathing ass-kicking Demon Lord!"

"Beelzemon of the Demon Lords was destroyed by the Digidestined in Odaiba, Eastern Quadrant. Which leads me to one conclusion. EVIL INFERNO!"

Beelzemon held up his gun and leapt backwards out of the cavity in the wall of the building, wings bursting forth from his back and gun mutating. "CORONA BLASTER" he yelled, cancelling out the fiery blast. "Hey, I'm the King of Potshots, got that?!" he argued angrily. Daemon smirked.

"Go tell your little digi-friends that their time is up…" he warned. Beelzemon glared at the Demon Lord, before swooping down below. Daemon smirked, watching the biker-like figure flee. "It is time…" he announced, and swiftly followed.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, EASTERN QUADRANT**

**Tokyo**

**21:50 JST**

"You pests are unbelievingly persistent…" Belphemon complained, as he came into view. "How many times do you wish for me to destroy you?"

"None…METAL WOLF CLAW" yelled the mega. Belphemon groaned in pain before looking on angry at the wolf. He smirked.

"Ah, but your only mega…" he taunted. "Such a shame, I had heard great things of the Digidestined…but then again, looks like you are missing some members…"

"We're still going to beat you!" Matt told the mega, who smirked.

"Please don't tell me I heard that…so unbelievably pathetic…"

"We took out the rest of your group, why can't we beat you too?!" Mimi asked.

"Simple…" Belphemon answered. Data began to gather around him, data as black as the sun, and with a swoop of his hand he absorbed it into him. "Ah, the data of my fellow Demon Lords in this world…so weak, yet so useful for doing this! LAMPRANTHUS!"

The fiery chains swept round, burning through all in their path. Izzy stumbled to the ground to miss it only just, and MetalGarurumon shielded Matt, yelping in pain afterwards. Zudomon equally defended his partner, and Digmon dug down to help Cody out of the way of the blast. Mimi was flown out of harms way by Lillymon, and looked down to see MegaKabuterimon hit by the attack head on. He roared in pain. Lillymon landed and let her partner down, and the Digidestined glared at Belphemon.

"Is that all you famous 'Digidestined' can do? Without the others, you are nothing…now take this attack like a good weakling…LAMPRANT…"

MetalGarurumon leapt at Belphemon, pushing him back enough for the blast to miss. Belphemon swatted the wolf aside and he hit the ground hard, rolling to a stop.

"MetalGarurumon!" Matt yelled, running over to his partner, who stood up weakly, growling. "Are you okay?" he asked his partner.

"Yeah…" MetalGarurumon replied weakly. "But the others have got to distract him!"

"Right…" Matt replied, before running over to the other Digidestined. "We have to attack!"

Izzy nodded. "Now, MegaKabuterimon!"

"HORN BUSTER" the bug yelled, firing a blast of electricity at the beast. He faked injury and then chuckled.

"Was that supposed to hurt?!"

"FLOWER CANNON"

Belphemon flinched forward upon being attacked from behind. He turned round to face his new foe. He growled.

"VULCAN'S HAMMER" roared Zudomon, hitting Belphemon while his back was turned, slamming his great hammer into Belphemon's back. Belphemon roared in pain, and turned to swat Zudomon away.

"GOLD RUSH" yelled Digmon, as he cut a crack in the ground which Belphemon slipped into, slowly sinking. MetalGarurumon flew into the air, ready to attack Belphemon's exposed front.

"METAL WOLF CLAW" he roared, the blast striking Belphemon in the front. Belphemon roared in pain.

"We did it!" cheered Mimi. Belphemon began to laugh.

"Don't be so sure…" Izzy warned.

"Oh no, what now?" Joe asked.

Belphemon stood up menacingly. He swatted MetalGarurumon into the ruins of an apartment block, and rubble collapsed. "DO YOU REALLY THINK A PATHETIC ATTEMPT LIKE THAT WILL TAKE ME OUT?!"

"What do we do now?" Mimi asked. Belphemon swatted Lillymon down to the ground.

"He's mauling us!" Izzy worried.

"What do we do?" Cody asked.

"What can we do?" Joe asked. "He's so powerful…"

"We can't lose this!" Matt told them, pulling his hand into a fist.

"So what do we do?" Joe asked.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Tokyo**

**21:54 JST**

LadyDevimon was thrown against a building. Ophanimon smirked. "LadyDevimon, you are hardly a threat to me now!"

"I am your greatest threat!" LadyDevimon replied. _'But she is now exceedingly powerful!'_ LadyDevimon glanced towards her allies. MarineDevimon's attacks were simply no problem for Seraphimon, who either dodged or destroyed the blasts. Imperialdramon, having learnt from his previous battles, dodged all attempts at paralysing him. SkullSatamon's speed helped him dodge blast after blast, but he was running out of energy. A thought occurred to her. "SkullSatamon, attack the others…"

"Huh?" Ophanimon asked, confused.

"NAIL BONE!" SkullSatamon yelled, as a blast of electricity hit Ophanimon. She groaned in pain.

'_Gatomon, I can't move!'_ she thought.

"Ophanimon!" Seraphimon and Imperialdramon yelled.

"NAIL BONE!" SkullSatamon roared, before firing at Seraphimon. He screamed in pain as he was frozen on the spot, plummeting to the ground below.

"Hey, leave my friends…" Davis began to complain.

"NAIL BONE!" SkullSatamon finished, hitting Imperialdramon, whose momentary lapse in concentration lead to paralysis. SkullSatamon landed and smirked. "I must praise you for your idea…" he told LadyDevimon, who nodded, landing next to him along with MarineDevimon.

'_What do we do?'_ TK panicked.

* * *

**Tokyo Metropolitan Building, Floor 29, 'Hypnos' Control Room**

**21:54 JST**

"Right, Juggernaut is ready sir…" Riley announced, turning the laptop to face her boss. He nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for…execute it!" Yamaki snapped.

"But sir, what about those kids and their digimon? What if this affects them?"

"They have been missing for several days; I presume they are not in this world…"

* * *

**Shinjuku Park**

**21:55 JST**

"Guys, Daemon is coming!" Beelzemon warned, meeting the rest of the group.

"What do we do?" Yolei asked.

"You die!" Daemon replied, holding up a hand and fire appearing in it.

"**So where it begins, is where it ends I guess eh?"** Chaos joked, as Gallantmon floated over Shinjuku Park, near the other megas.

"You are remarkably persistent…" Daemon noted. "But it is futile…"

"Persistence is futile eh?" Terriermon joked.

"Terriermon…"

"What? We hate him anyway, why not mock him?"

"Regardless of your new found biomerges, and the decreased strength of the Demon Lords, you shall still fail…" Daemon told them. "Unless, of course…you hand me the Orbs of Chaos and Harmony now…"

"Yeah, like we're really going to do that…" Rika joked sarcastically.

"Why do you even want them?" Tai asked.

"I intend to harness their energy to rule both worlds…"

"Which of course isn't a cliché…" Valkyrimon joked.

"Silence!" Daemon yelled. "I shall no longer have to deal with you pests…EVIL INFERNO!"

Gallantmon held up his shield to block the incoming blast, before returning one of his own. "FINAL JUSTICE" he yelled, throwing the spear forward at great speed. Daemon swatted it to the side, and it returned to its owner.

"My turn…EVIL INFERNO!" he roared, this time aiming at Sakuyamon.

"SPIRIT SHIELD" she called, summoning a shield to protect herself. The blast of fire started the trees of the park burning.

"MEGA BARRAGE" MegaGargomon yelled, firing his volley of missiles at the mega. Daemon sank into the ground, and reappeared behind the group.

"EVIL INFERNO" he roared. Valkyrimon and GrandisKuwagamon were only just able to dodge by manoeuvring out of the way.

"GRANDIS SCISSORS" GrandisKuwagamon yelled, slashing his claws across the Demon Lord. Daemon gritted his teeth.

"You annoying pests…EVIL INFERNO!" he roared, this blast much larger and all-consuming than the rest. The biomerges blocked however possible, but they were still scorched.

"Whoa…hot…" WarGreymon commented, placing his shields away. "GREAT TORNADO" he roared, spinning intensely towards Daemon. Daemon was thrown to the side, and Phoenixmon took the chance to attack.

"CRIMSON FLAME" she roared, firing blasts at Daemon. Daemon was notably burnt.

"Smell that fresh burning Demon Lord!" Beelzemon joked. "CORONA BLASTER" he then yelled, as Daemon was struck directly. Daemon roared in pain.

'_These pests cannot win!'_ he thought, pain coursing through his body.

* * *

**Tokyo Metropolitan Building, Floor 29, 'Hypnos' Control Room**

**21:56 JST**

Yamaki checked the data one more time. "Right, the program is ready…" he told Riley, finger hovering over the return key.

'_I just hope this works…'_ Riley thought.

Yamaki tapped the key.

* * *

**Shinjuku Park**

**21:57 JST**

A beam of light shot up into the sky from the Hypnos Towers. The Digidestined and Tamers watched, curious of what was happening.

"Juggernaut?" Henry asked fearfully. He felt something tug at his data.

"What the hell is that?" Davis asked in fear. The sky split.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Daemon asked angrily, data flickering as a hole opened in the sky.

"Tai, we're breaking up!" Agumon told his partner in fear.

"What do we do?" Tai asked fearfully, as he watched the other megas around him stretch and warp. He felt weak, his data being sucked towards the great upside-down whirlpool in the sky. Daemon roared in pain as his data was stretched well away from him.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, EASTERN QUADRANT**

**Odaiba**

**21:57 JST**

Belphemon suddenly warped, his data being sucked randomly in all directions. Matt and the Digidestined looked towards the 'miracle' that was occurring.

"What's going on?" Matt asked, confused.

"He's being deleted!" Izzy said in surprise.

"By what?" Cody asked.

"This is our chance…MetalGarurumon!" Matt suggested. The wolf charged energy in his mouth.

"METAL WOLF CLAW" he growled, as he fired an intense blast of icy energy. Belphemon, data streaming off of him and warping repeatedly, turned to his attacker. Matt looked into his eyes. All calm, all logic, all calculation was gone.

All that was left was madness.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Tokyo**

**21:57 JST**

Imperialdramon stirred, and SkullSatamon looked down in fear. His data flickered suddenly, as it was warped towards the hole in the sky. He roared in pain. Electricity was suddenly drawn off of the three megas.

"What?!" SkullSatamon said in surprise. Imperialdramon smirked, and held up his cannon to SkullSatamon.

"POSITRON LASER" he shouted, as SkullSatamon took a point-blank shot, wiping away instantly. LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon flinched.

"HALLOWED ASCENSION" a now standing Seraphimon called, as a lightning bolt wiped MarineDevimon from existence. LadyDevimon stood shocked in fear.

"EDEN'S JAVELIN" Ophanimon yelled, as holy energy from her javelin wiped LadyDevimon completely. Ophanimon breathed a sigh of relief. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the warp hole in the sky. "What's that?" she asked, attracting the other megas' attentions to the sight.

"It's like a giant vacuum cleaner!" Davis said in shock.

"TK…" Patamon attracted his partner's attention. "Something strange is going on…" he told his partner, as their data was drawn towards the hole.

"Let's get moving: We've got to help the others!" Ophanimon told her fellow megas, who nodded and followed her towards the warp hole.

* * *

**Shinjuku Park**

**21:59 JST**

Daemon turned to face the warp hole in the sky. He frowned, and lifted his hands to the air.

"What's he going to do?" Tai asked fearfully.

"EVIL INFERNO!" the Demon roared, firing a concentrated fiery blast at the warp hole. Striking the artificial whirlpool, the skies rocked with thunder as the portal backfired and rebounded, as electricity ripped across the skies, ripping clouds apart and sending a bolt straight down as the Tokyo Metropolitan building.

* * *

**Tokyo Metropolitan Building**

**21:59 JST**

Riley ducked quickly as the black mass was thrown over her head by an exploding computer bank nearby. Explosions ripped through the building as computers were overpowered.

"What's going on?" she asked in fear.

The building shook and the lights burst, plunging the room into darkness. "Juggernaut is being overpowered…" Yamaki noted, looking towards the laptop, now running on battery power. It showed a display of what was happening. Electricity sparked along the walls.

"We have to get out of here!" Yamaki told her, grabbing the laptop. She nodded, and they quickly escaped the same way they had entered, via the now dimly lit staircase.

* * *

**Shinjuku Park**

**21:59 JST**

Daemon roared as the thunderstorm overhead swelled. Data flew into it, from both the Tokyo Metropolitan Building and scrap data from around Tokyo. It coalesced into a ball of concentrated data, which suddenly thundered downwards into Daemon, who laughed evilly as he grew in height.

"What's going on?!" Takato asked fearfully.

"Scrap data, Demon Lord Data, makes no difference!" Daemon taunted. "The important fact is that you are now going to be eliminated!" He had now settled on a full height, towering over the Tamers and Digidestined.

"What do we do?" Terriermon asked in fear.

"**We attack!"** Chaos cheered.

"FINAL JUSTICE" he yelled. Daemon swept the attack aside.

"So pathetic! EVIL INFERNO!"

"SPIRIT SPHERE!" Sakuyamon yelled, leaping to be near Gallantmon and placing a blue shield around them. The flames fought at the shield.

"CRIMSON FLAME!" Phoenixmon roared, firing her blast to distract Daemon. Daemon put out his other hand.

"EVIL INFERNO"

Phoenixmon screamed as she was enveloped in flames.

"Sora!" Tai yelled from within WarGreymon. Sora and Biyomon fell to the ground and WarGreymon's eyes widened. He turned, anger defining his features, to face Daemon. Energy coalesced into his hands, and he held it above his head. "TERRA FORCE!" he roared, the humongous ball of energy ripping through the air towards the Demon Lord. Daemon smirked, and held out both of his hands. He grabbed the ball of energy, and WarGreymon's eyes widened in fear. Daemon aimed towards Sora. "No!" Tai screamed, flying down quickly towards Biyomon and Sora. He held out his shields, and was struck by the blast. His shields were ripped through, and Tai and Agumon fell back to the ground near Sora and Biyomon.

"What do we do?" she asked in pain, looking across to the ex-Gogglehead. He looked back at her.

"I have no idea…he's so powerful!" Tai replied.

"Okay, now it's our turn! GARGO MISSILE!" MegaGargomon roared, firing his pair of missiles from his shoulders at the Demon Lord. The faces on them grinned, and they collided with Daemon. Dust was kicked into the air as the missile exploded on Daemon's stomach. "Got him!" MegaGargomon joked in Terriermon's voice. Daemon was still standing, and grinning. "What? He's not even scratched…"

Daemon grinned. "EVIL INFERNO!" he shouted, firing his blazing stream of evil flames at the mechanoid Digimon's stomach. Henry and Terriermon screamed in pain, and MegaGargomon shrank back to his component forms.

"We've got to do something!" GrandisKuwagamon told Valkyrimon, who nodded. They flew forward, prepared to attack.

"FENRIR SWORD!" Valkyrimon yelled, slashing her sword across her opponent.

"GRANDIS SCISSORS!" GrandisKuwagamon added, slashing his blades across Daemon. Daemon didn't move, he merely grinned and held up his hands.

"EVIL INFERNO!" he roared, as concentrated flames enveloped his attackers. Yolei, Ken, Hawkmon and Wormmon fell down to the ground.

"JUSTICE KICK" Justimon yelled, kicking Daemon from behind. Daemon turned in surprise, slamming his hands into Justimon, throwing the now debiomerged human and Digimon through the burning forest. Ryo and Monodramon screamed in pain as they came to a stop.

"Rika, we've got to attack!" Takato told Rika, from within their biomerges. Sakuyamon nodded, and held up her staff. It glowed brightly, the energy flowing through her. She crossed the sword across the staff and the energy transferred into it, and leapt into the air, the staff glowing brightly. Gallantmon glowed, sword and spear appearing, and flew up into the air near her.

"SPELL OF HARMONY" Sakuyamon called, as the energy swirled into a blast which flew at Daemon.

"CRIMSON LIGHT" Gallantmon equally called, sending a similar blast which combined with Daemon's blast. They swirled together, and hit Daemon, energy roaring into a huge blast. Daemon groaned in pain, and Takato and Rika breathed a sigh of exhaustion.

"Arggh…that hurt…" Daemon replied, as the pain wore away. He looked up to face his opponents. "The thought of harnessing that strength…oh…but you used up all your energy…shame…EVIL INFERNO!"

The blast consumed the already weak knight and shaman, and Takato and Rika, along with their partners, fell down to the floor. Daemon chuckled evilly, as Takato and Rika struggled to look in his direction.

"Nothing can possibly stop me!" he taunted.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, EASTERN QUADRANT**

**Tokyo**

**21:59 JST**

"LAMPRANTHUS!" Belphemon roared, sweeping out blast after blast at MetalGarurumon, who leapt out of the way of every one. MetalGarurumon flew into the air.

"ICE WOLF…" MetalGarurumon began, missile ports opening and charging ready to fire.

"GIFT OF DARKNESS" Belphemon roared, as a powerful blast of dark energy struck MetalGarurumon, sending him flying through the air and hitting the ground once again.

"He's gone insane!" Izzy commented. Belphemon turned to them, energy charging in hands.

"GIFT OF…"

"FLOWER CANNON" Lillymon screamed, in a last ditch attempt, that worked as the blast of darkness deviated off into the air. Lillymon let out a breath of exhaustion and collapsed to the ground, dedigivolving to Palmon.

"Palmon!" Mimi yelled, running across to her partner.

"Sorry Mimi, that took that last of my strength…"

"Don't worry; you did your best…"

Palmon nodded weakly in Mimi's arms.

"VULCAN'S HAMMER" Zudomon roared, slamming his solid digizoid metal hammer against the mega Demon Lord, who was thrown aside in pain as his data streamed off of him and began to circle him oddly. The Demon Lord stood up and faced his attacker, horns sparking.

"LIGHTNING HORN" he roared, electricity shooting out of his horns and electrocuting Zudomon, who screamed as the shock ran through him. He stumbled back and shrank back to Gomamon.

"Gomamon!" Joe yelled, running across and picking up his partner.

"Shocking…" his partner muttered.

"This guy's not even talking anymore, he just attacks. That data warp must have driven him insane!" Matt commented.

"So what do we do?" Cody asked.

"We restrain him…GOLD RUSH!" Digmon yelled, digging a pit which cut underneath Belphemon. Belphemon swiped at Digmon from his pit, who was thrown against the rubbles of a building. Upamon fell to the ground. Matt ran over to check his own partner was okay.

"Upamon!" Cody yelled in fear, running to pick up his partner.

"Did it work?" his partner asked dizzily.

"DARK HORN!" Belphemon roared, firing a blast of dark energy from his horns, hitting MegaKabuterimon. Tentomon dropped to the ground.

"Tentomon!" Izzy yelled, running to pick up his partner. He frowned, and looked up at Belphemon. Belphemon laughed evilly, and the chains flew out in front of him, glowing red.

"LAMP…"

"No, you don't hurt my friends!" Matt yelled, chest glowing with the crest of friendship.

"…RAN…"

MetalGarurumon's mouth opened wider than ever, a huge concentrated blast of energy forming. "METAL WOLF CLAW!"

"…THUS!"

MetalGarurumon instantaneously fired the blast, which measured several metres cross. It burned straight through Belphemon before the chains could discharge their wave of energy. Calm settled on Tokyo as the data burned away.

"We did it!" Matt cheered, breathing a sigh of relief.

"But at what cost?" Cody said, looking around in the darkness at the destroyed wreck that used to be Tokyo. He frowned.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**22:03 JST**

Ophanimon's mouth gaped, looking at the destruction, and her allies lying on the floor. Imperialdramon and Seraphimon, arriving, were similarly shocked, before looking up in anger at the Demon Lord.

"Daemon! Prepare for your end!" Seraphimon proclaimed, seven orbs of light forming in front of him.

"We will destroy you once and for all!" Imperialdramon declared, transforming his positron laser on his arm into a larger two-handed device, the turret charging to accumulate dark matter.

"You will pay for your crimes against what is good and harmonious!" Ophanimon decreed, as her hands glowed and ten crystals appeared.

"SEVEN HEAVENS!"

"GIGA CRUSHER!"

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS!"

The crystals and orbs surrounded the blast of dark matter, and hurtled towards Daemon. The blast consumed Daemon.

"We got him!" Davis cheered.

Daemon's arms flew out of the blast, as it was dissimilated. He chuckled evilly, looking towards the biomerged megas.

"No way!" Davis complained.

"It didn't even hurt him!" TK added.

"What do we do?" Kari asked fearfully.

"You die…EVIL INFERNO!" Daemon roared, an all-consuming blast swallowing the megas flying in the sky. Kari, Davis, TK and their partners screamed, before falling out of the biomerges to the ground.

Silence fell on Tokyo, until Daemon began to chuckle. He held his hands up, looking at the fallen Tamers and Digidestined.

"Now it finally ends…farewell…EVIL INFERNO!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

And so we look forward to the final chapter of this book, and their situation is worse than ever. Two Tokyos are destroyed, while Daemon's power has skyrocketed, and at the same time, there is a portal growing to the other quadrants and their associated Digital Worlds. You don't want to miss the thrilling conclusion.

Next time…

Is there any chance remaining for the Digidestined, Tamers and Humanity?

Find out in 'The Cataclysm and the End', Chapter Ten of Dimensions Book Three: Evils.


	10. The Cataclysm and the End

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

And now for the final chapter. There are to be a few big surprises in this chapter, but I won't spoil them. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

_The Cataclysm and the End_

* * *

**REAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Shinjuku Park**

**22:06 JST**

The fire roared ferociously as it consumed the trees of the park. The remains of the hideout were a safe haven, away from the all-consuming fire, but no-one used it. Further flames hurtled towards the park, and its fallen defenders.

'_I..have…to…move…'_ Takato thought, struggling to move his limbs. _'I have to help my friends…'_

'**Then we will…'** Chaos encouraged. **'Daemon is not getting away with this!'**

'_Good to know you're on my side…'_

'**Yeah, if anyone destroys the universe and controls the worlds, it's going to be me!'**

Takato mentally sighed. He began to feel energy flowing through his limbs, and the pain receded. His sword appeared in his hand, and he stood up, assisted by his wings which flew out of his back. Rika looked up weakly in surprise.

'_I have to help him…'_ Rika thought.

'**Then let's do it!'**

Rika felt her veins burning with energy, and she stood up, sword and wings appearing from her hand and back. Takato nodded to her, and turned back to Daemon, holding up his sword in front of him in preparation. He turned the sword to point directly at Daemon. The blade glowed.

"DISRUPTION!" he yelled, the sword firing a blast of corrupting energy which dissipitated the flames. Daemon frowned.

"You are incredibly persistent…I would praise you for it, but I am too busy destroying you!" he taunted.

"Shut it…" Rika shouted. She was sick of the talking, the lack of attacks by their group, and the all pervading fear. She leapt into the air, and flew towards Daemon, sword outstretched. "HARMONY'S BLADE!" she yelled, slashing the blade across Daemon, who roared in pain. Rika backflipped over his head with the assistance of her wings and gracefully kicked him in the back of his head.

The Digidestined and Tamers' eyes widened as the foot once again met Daemon's form, kicking him to the ground. Rika held out her sword, pointing it to Daemon.

"You will pay for your crimes Daemon! Harmony will be restored!" she declared. Her confident expression vanished as Daemon began to chuckle. "Hey, why are you laughing?" Rika asked angrily.

"You speak of Harmony being restored…" Daemon replied. "Look around you…what is there to restore?" he taunted. Rika frowned.

"Harmony has returned from worse than this!"

"There is no such thing as Harmony…there is always Chaos..."

Rika frowned. "Shut it…" she told Daemon, as she slashed her blade across him. "HARMONY'S BLADE!"

Daemon roared in pain. Takato watched in shock, and began to fly over to assist his ally.

"Harmony may be impossible, but Chaos cannot rule! Both compliment each other…" Rika explained angrily.

"…and both will continue!" Takato finished, drawing his own blade out. "CHAOS DESTROYER!" he roared, as his red-glowing blade fired a blast of energy at Daemon, who winced in pain. "Daemon, you have hurt my friends, and you didn't even care for what you did! You could never be sorry, and for that reason…I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Takato declared, as a ball of Chaos energy accumulated in his hands. He spun backwards out of range of the forthcoming explosion, a similar move carried out by Rika next to him, and held the humongous ball of energy above his head.

"Go get him!" Tai cheered, from below. Takato nodded.

"CHAOTIC FORCE!" he yelled, flinging the blast at Daemon in a mirror of WarGreymon's signature move. The blast collided with Daemon, and he roared in pain. His screams resounded throughout the park, and the Digidestined and Tamers cheered. "Your end is nigh Daemon!"

Daemon clenched his fist. Energy surged through his hand and he glowed black. He turned back to Takato and Rika, floating in the air. "APOCALYPTIC DARKNESS!" he roared, as a flow of extremely concentrated dark energy struck both of his enemies in the stomach. Rika and Takato screamed in pain, and Tai's eyes widened.

"No…this can't happen!" His voice held a worried tone, and Sora looked across to him, frowning. She put her hand on top of his.

"Whatever happens…" she said solemnly. Tai nodded sadly. Rika and Takato fell to the ground weakly.

"And now the Daemon Empire shall rise, started by the death of its greatest enemy!" Daemon proclaimed, hands glowing.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, EASTERN QUADRANT**

**Shinjuku**

**22:14 JST**

"This is Shinjuku…" Izzy noted glumly. With nothing else to do until morning broke, they had walked across the town. Shinjuku had fared better than the now non-existent Odaiba, but buildings had still been attacked. The towers of the Tokyo Metropolitan Building crumbled away, the south tower having collapsed and the north tower sliced through the top. Some lights could be seen in a few of the lower floors, but they flickered on and off. A few other buildings still stood, but they paled in comparison to the general destruction. One survivor of the destruction, oddly, was a small hut with a kicked in fence, which they promptly sat down in for shelter.

"So what do we do?" Mimi asked finally, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure…someone will come to see why the digimon have vanished…but…" Matt began, before looking around at the rare lights of buildings flickering, and the occasional fire still burning. "Tokyo will take a lot to rebuild…"

Mimi frowned. A wind suddenly ripped through the area.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Tokyo**

**22:14 JST**

"What's happening?" Jeri asked Kazu, holding a pair of binoculars they had found in the ruins of a house. They stood, about two miles from the centre of the battle.

"Daemon has taken them all down…" Kazu panicked, handing the binoculars to Jeri.

"Will Henry be okay?" Suzie asked fearfully.

"What about Impmon?" Ai asked.

"We can't be sure…we just have to hope for the best guys, and hope that Chumley and co. pull through…" Kazu told the others. Kenta nodded.

"Very inspirational…" Elecmon joked. Jeri smiled and held him close.

"Jeri!" came a voice, as headlights illuminated the group. Jeri turned to see her father, step-mother and a minibus. Other parents looked out of the van, and those whose kids were there ran across to hug them.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" Jeri's step-mother told her.

"Yamaki contacted us…" Janyuu told the group.

"Are Takato and the others okay?" Mie asked fearfully. Jeri frowned.

"We're not sure…" she replied. Mie frowned, eyes watering.

"They'll be okay…" Kazu reassured, seeing the emotional nature of the group. "Takato always finds a silly way to pull through!" Mie nodded, not really reassured but entertaining the possibility to pull herself back from tears. The wind suddenly picked up and swept through the area.

* * *

**Shinjuku Park**

**21:14 JST**

'_What can I do?'_ Takato thought, feeling pain in his body. _'Kazu would probably tell me to come up with some silly idea that would inevitably save the day…Rika probably would too…probably involving the Orb of Chaos…'_ he thought, recalling the Orb sitting in his pocket. _'And knowing my plans, it would probably destroy half the universe…hold on…that's it!'_

"EVIL…"

"WAIT!" Takato yelled, standing up.

"…INF…" Daemon continued.

"We'll give you the Orbs!" Takato yelled. Daemon's eyes narrowed, and the orange tinge vanished from his hands.

"Takato, what are you playing at?" Rika whispered to him fearfully as she moved into a crouch from her lying position on the ground.

"Just trust me…" he replied, before turning back to Daemon. "We'll give you them, so long as you agree to let us all live out our lives in peace…"

Daemon pondered the idea. The others looked on in surprise. _'Is he…bartering our lives?'_ Tai thought.

"Agreed…now…" Daemon approved, putting his hand out to his front. "…give me the Orbs…"

"Here…catch…" Takato joked, chucking the red orb through the air. Daemon grabbed it.

"Good…now, the other one if you please…" he prompted. Takato looked to Rika.

"Rika…please…trust me…just do it…"

Rika frowned. _'I have to trust him…'_ she thought, standing up. "Fine…catch!" she yelled, throwing the Orb up to Daemon, who caught it.

"Thank you…" he thanked. "Your lives are spared…" he added, holding the orbs in each hand. He looked at them for a short while.

"What's wrong?" Takato asked.

"Um…how do you activate them?" Daemon asked.

"Oh, you just touch them together…"

'_No...way…'_ Rika thought, realising Takato's plan. Takato turned to her and flashed a cheesy grin, before turning back to see Daemon. Takato put his arm around Rika.

"Good eh?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I have to give you some credit for this one…" she replied quietly.

Daemon put the orbs together. Suddenly, he screamed at the top of his voice in pain, as the orbs reacted. Red and blue energy grew up his hands, and his data corrupted. A great wind swept through the park.

"What have you done?" he asked, voice high in pain.

"Nothing…" Takato replied. **"Never mess with the powers of Chaos and Harmony!"** Chaos added.

Daemon was ripped in two, as his data split down the middle and vaporised.

"We did it!" Davis cheered.

All happiness faded quickly. The earth shook, as the orbs continued to clash.

"What's going on?" Tai asked fearfully.

The sky ripped open, as a huge red and blue gorge appeared, and ripped across the sky. Takato and Rika's eyes widened.

"No!" Takato yelled in fear. The orbs eliminated each other, and a huge release of energy shot out of the two, encompassing the whole city. The sky broke open, and the ground shook far stronger than any earthquake.

Rika threw out her hands, and a great blue shield enveloped all of the Tamers, Digidestined and Humans in the park.

* * *

**Tokyo**

**21:16 JST**

The wind grew strong, and threatened to pull the Tamers from the ground. Jeri quickly grabbed onto a street sign, and put her hand out to Kazu. "Grab my hand!" she yelled, and Kazu quickly did as she said, before putting his own hand out, to be grabbed by Kenta, who grabbed Suzie, who grabbed Ai and Mako, who Guardromon, Reppamon, Lopmon, MarineAngemon, Calumon and Elecmon grabbed onto. The strong wind pulled on them till they were practically hanging horizontally.

"Don't let go!" Suzie called to Jeri. A flash of light quickly enveloped them, starting at Jeri and flowing down the group until it vanished once again. Jeri's eyes widened as she noticed their parents had vanished into thin air.

* * *

**Shinjuku Park**

**21:17 JST**

A great burst of light enveloped the area. Winds and energy swept through it, as the universe was ripped in two.

Suddenly, figures began to materialise in the light. Tai squinted, as he stood up.

"Matt?" Tai asked confused, seeing the shape of Matt and his partner Gabumon appear in the light, sitting on the edge of the hideout, which had suddenly returned from destruction out of the blue.

"What's going on?" Matt replied confused, standing up in surprise. Tai began to be able to see the others next to him, as did the rest of those watching.

"Prodigious!" Izzy said amazed.

"You would say that…" Sora joked.

"What's happening?" Cody asked confused.

"How are we meant to know?" Yolei replied.

The light suddenly began to die down, and the shield died away.

Eyes widened as they looked out on Tokyo, perfect as always, the morning sun rising out of the sky, giving a crisp taste to the air. "What?!" came a resounding remark as the sounds of cars, people and helicopters reached their ears.

"But…it was destroyed!" Takato said shocked.

"What the hell is going on?" Rika added, as the calm morning air ruffled through the trees and swept some leaves up into the air.

"It's…morning…" Kari noted. She looked at the clock on her D-Arc. "It's 11 o'clock in the morning!"

"But how?" Davis asked confused.

Renamon's ears ruffled. "The world…is different…"

"Huh…how?" Takato asked.

"**The universes have collapsed…"**

"What?" Takato asked confused.

"**I didn't notice it at first. All the quadrants…they've collapsed somehow…maybe the energy from the orbs reached the other Quadrants somehow…"**

Impmon stood up. "Daemon…he said that they were making a portal in order to connect all four Real and Digital Worlds and conquer them…geez, what a cliché…"

"But that's a paradox?" Henry questioned. "I mean, we've seen it, people exist in two worlds simultaneously, living different lives…"

"And yet we're all standing here…" Sora added.

"Henry!" a voice called. Henry turned to see his sister, followed by Jeri, Ai, Mako, Kazu, Kenta and their partners, along with Reppamon.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Henry cheered, pulling his sister into a hug.

"I was so worried…" she replied.

"They vanished…" Jeri said fearfully.

"Who did?" Takato asked.

"Our parents…they…vanished…into thin air…what's going on?"

"**The universes have collapsed…all four quadrants have combined into one!"**

"What?" Kazu blurted in surprise. "You can't be serious…"

"We are…" Tai replied. "Look at the city…I mean, an hour ago it was a destroyed wasteland in the middle of the night…now it's the morning and Tokyo looks as if nothing ever happened!"

"Look…I think we should just go home and find out if everything is as it should be…" Henry suggested. The others nodded.

"Meet back here soon, okay?" Davis told them. They nodded, and each went their separate ways, as a calm settled on the park. Reppamon looked around at Takato and Rika, standing around. Rika had hesitated.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Takato asked. Rika nodded, hand shaking. He knew what she was fearful of.

"May I come?" Reppamon asked.

"Sure…" Rika replied, and Takato and her set off, hand in hand, along one of the paths out of the park.

* * *

**Tokyo Metropolitan Building**

**11:07 JST**

**11****th**** January 2010**

Yamaki looked around, bemused. "Hmm…" he pondered.

"What's up?" asked Riley behind him.

"Well, I'm wondering why we're standing near a fire escape next to the Hypnos towers for starters…" he pondered.

"Yeah, it is strange."

"And oddly, I recall that I am due to have a date with you…"

"Well, let's go ahead then…" Riley replied smiling, putting out her hand.

'_Well, I'm not sure why I remember that or anything, can't remember when I agreed to it but…'_ "Sure…" Yamaki replied, putting his hand in hers. She smiled.

* * *

**Wong Residence**

**11:18 JST**

Henry turned the key in the lock, and the door unlatched. _'Well, that worked…'_ he thought, looking up to Terriermon on his head and around to Suzie nearby, with Lopmon on her head as well. The door opened.

"Hey Kids…" Janyuu greeted them from the sofa. Henry nodded.

"Hey Dad…"

"Have a good day at the park Suzie?"

"Um…yeah…" she replied nervously, as she sat on the sofa next to her dad. She hugged him.

"Whoa, what's with all the compassion?" Janyuu asked.

"Just…happy…that's all…" Suzie replied, smiling. Henry smiled at the sight.

* * *

**Katou Residence**

**11:19 JST**

Jeri's step mother looked up from her work to see Jeri enter the restaurant, followed by Calumon. "Hey Jeri, Hey Calumon…"

"Hey Mum…" Jeri replied.

"Hey Kiddo…" her father greeted her. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the digimon in Jeri's arms.

"It's Leomon…he dedigivolved to Elecmon…" she replied. Elecmon leapt onto the kitchen surface.

"Pleased to meet you…" he greeted.

* * *

**Kamiya Residence**

**11:25 JST**

"Hey kids…" Mrs Kamiya greeted her children, who had entered the flat along

"Hey Mum…" Tai greeted her. Kari nodded.

"Perfect timing, I've made scones!" Mrs Kamiya added, placing a tray on the table. Tai and Kari sweatdropped, and agitatedly took their seats.

"You first Tai…" Kari whispered. Tai worriedly picked up the scone, and bit into it carefully. His eyes widened and watered.

"It's so…good…" he complimented.

"Really?" Kari asked. Tai nodded, as Kari took a taste.

"Maybe this collapsing of the worlds isn't so bad…" he joked.

* * *

**Nonaka Residence**

**11:26 JST**

Rika paused uneasily at the door to the walls her home, putting her hand on the door handle. Takato put his hand on hers to reassure her, and she nodded, turning the handle. She walked in, and opened the sliding door to their home. She smiled as she saw her Grandmother and Mother sitting on the sofa.

"Hello Rika…" Seiko greeted her. "Home from school early?"

"Um…yeah…" Rika answered. Rumiko nodded.

"Understandable…that evacuation order from those DACS guys was ridiculous, nothing at all happened…although they were quite handsome…" Rumiko commented, recalling the events of that day.

"Mum!" Rika complained. Rumiko chuckled. Rika stormed away down the hallway, followed by Takato and their partners.

"Evacuation? So is that all they think happened?" Takato asked Rika when they were out of earshot.

"I suppose so…meh, gets us out of trouble…" Rika replied.

Seiko noticed Reppamon following them. "Hello? I don't recall seeing you before…" she greeted him.

"My name is Reppamon…I…bioemerged today, I am looking for my partner…"

"I wish you good luck…" Seiko replied, nodding.

"Thank you…" Reppamon replied, nodding his head.

Rika slid aside the door to her bedroom. She walked over to her futon, and lay down on it. Takato stood near the door, before sitting at the chair in her room.

"Not really anything major, is there?" Takato noted. Rika shook her head. Takato suddenly noticed a second futon in the room.

"It's good really, I don't know how we'd deal with…"

The door slid to the side, and a girl entered. She was short, and was about 10 years old. She wore a pink shirt and a blue dress, along with pink sandals. Her brown-red hair was tightened into a pair of pigtails either side of her face.

"Who are you?" she asked. Takato noticed that her voice was oddly familiar, almost like a more childish Rika, without the odd tint of sadness that Rika's voice carried.

"Huh…who are you?" Rika asked in reply.

"Kristy Nonaka…"

Rika's jaw dropped.

"What's wrong?" Kristy asked.

"But…you…who…" Rika spluttered.

"Who are you?" Kristy asked.

"I'm Rika Nonaka…"

"Nonaka? But that's my name…where did you come from?"

"I've always lived here…"

"I've always lived here…"

"Right, this is just going to go on forever…" Takato interrupted. Kristy turned to look at him.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Huh…what are those things?" she added, pointing to Guilmon and Renamon.

"Huh?" Guilmon replied, confused.

"Aw…he's so cute…" Kristy commented.

"I'm Takato Matsuki, and this is my partner, Guilmon…and that over there is Renamon, Rika's digimon partner…" Takato introduced.

"Wow…I've seen them on TV…never in real life…so are you Digidestined?" she asked.

"No…we're Tamers…" Takato replied.

"Both of you…wow…"

"But…who are you? How old are you? Who is your mother?" Rika asked, still stumped.

"I'm Kristy Nonaka, ten and a half years old!" Kristy replied, smiling and skipping. "And my mother is Rumiko Nonaka…"

"But…that's impossible…" Rika replied shocked.

"So that makes you…sisters…" Takato noted.

"No, there must be an explanation…who is your father?" Rika asked.

"Kiyoyuki Nonaka…he left when I was one though…"

"Same…" Rika replied frowning.

"Mother always said that their relationship was going well until it all went wrong when I was one…"

Rika frowned. "Look…we must be sisters…" she replied.

"Maybe we should ask Mum…" Kristy replied. Rika nodded, and they walked down the corridor.

Reppamon watched Kristy pass, and he looked at her oddly. _'Hmm…'_ he pondered.

"Mum, are me and Rika sisters?" Kristy asked bluntly and cheerfully.

"Of course…" Rumiko replied. "Why wouldn't you be?"

"No reason…" Kristy abruptly replied. They returned down the corridor, passing Reppamon again, who followed them this time.

"So…what do we do…as sisters?" Rika asked, confused. She looked to Takato for guidance.

"Don't ask me, I'm an only child!" he replied. Rika smiled.

"Fine…" Rika replied. She paused for a short while. "I bugsy this room!" she abruptly said. Kristy groaned.

"Hey, I wanted it!"

Rika and Kristy were suddenly at each others' throats. Rika, surprisingly, suddenly pulled Kristy into a hug. "Remember, we have to get along…"

"You're just saying that to get the room…"

"Hey, I won it fair and square…"

"I have a strange feeling about you…" said a new voice. Rika, Kristy, Takato, Renamon and Guilmon turned to see Reppamon at the doorway.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Takato asked.

"Kristy…I'm not sure…but I think…something…something connects us…" Reppamon spoke to Kristy.

"Who are you?" Kristy asked.

"My name is Reppamon…"

Kristy nodded. Suddenly, Reppamon began to glow brightly.

"What's going on?" Takato asked in surprise. Reppamon was enveloped by light, which separated and concentrated on a point in front of Kristy.

"Wow…pretty…" Kristy said, putting out her hand to grab the light. She grabbed something solid. Rika, Takato and their partner's eyes widened as a D-Arc appeared. "What is this thing?" Kristy asked, holding out a pale blue D-Arc, lighter in colour than Rika's.

"A Digivice!" Takato said in shock. The light around Reppamon faded, and a smaller Digimon replaced him. The digimon was white, with gold rings on his white skin, and resembled a ferret. He had long ears tipped with black ends.

"A…partner…?" Kristy asked, eyes widening. "Wow!"

"Kudamon, Vaccine Type, Rookie Level, attacks Crystal Aura and Shining Blast" Rika quoted from her D-Arc. Kudamon leapt onto Kristy's shoulder, and then hesitated.

"Sorry, I did not ask first…" Kudamon apologised.

"Don't worry…I don't mind…" Kristy replied cheerfully. "This is so cool, a real digimon partner!" she cheered.

"Rika, I'm going to my house...I'll see you at the park later…" Takato told Rika, who nodded.

"Okay Honey, see you later…" she told him, kissing him. Kristy's eyes widened, and she grinned. After Takato and Guilmon had left, Kristy turned to Rika.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked, stressing the boyfriend part.

"Yeah, why?" Rika replied. Kristy giggled.

"No reason…"

"Hmm…"

* * *

"It's odd to think about it, but that was the start of the changes of 2010. We later called the worlds collapsing in on each other the 'Cataclysm'. Me getting a sister was very odd…the whole universe thing still confuses me. Thankfully, Kristy was the biggest noticeable change, but no-one but us, the Digidestined and other Tamers knew about the Demon Lord events.

Of course, that was only the start of the changes. Reflecting on how the year went…I guess that the next major change wasn't that long after…a few months actually…it was a week or two after Takato's 16th birthday, and we got a call from Yamaki."

THE END

* * *

And so this book ends. I'm not actually planning to do any diary entries this time round; the time between the books is far too short. I'm planning for an Extra-Dimensions story called 'Sister Act' that will basically be about Rika and Kristy, and how they get on (or not, as the case may be…).

And then of course, we've got Dimensions Book Four: Gods, to look forward to, which includes several new characters, and a huge event that will only be revealed toward the end, if not in the next book, as well as another revelation that will change your view of the whole Chaos and Harmony thing.

Until then…


End file.
